


2 sided

by Uhhjazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 sided, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: dracomalfoy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhjazzy/pseuds/Uhhjazzy
Summary: "You're mine," I mumbled. She let out a small gasp. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel her brown eyes staring. It went silent after that, both of us slowly falling asleep. In the moment of time, there was no one else in the room. It was just me and her. Together.
Relationships: Blaise and Luna, Dawson and Emily, Draco and Alaya
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=n%2Fa).



> WARNING:  
> \- contains 18+ Content  
> \- smut 
> 
> My Own characters : Alaya Rose, Emily Windel, Dawson Anderson, Theo Cohen (if you are planning to use make sure to give credit) 
> 
> Disclaimer: some of these characters are NOT mine, belongs to JK Rowling.

"It's gonna be a long ride to Hogwarts...", Emily groaned. "Oh bloody hell Emi, you act like it's your first time here!", Dawson said with a small chuckle. Emily hated when people called her Emi, but if it was coming from Dawson Anderson, she melted at the thought of it.

I chuckled, "You know he had a point Em...", I said, giving her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Oh piss off! Both of you!", Emily said with embarrassment. I couldn't help but to laugh even more. It got silent.

"Do you think the others are around here somewhere?", Dawson asked, breaking the silence. "Maybe... let's go look for them! While we're at it, let's go buy some chocolate frogs too! Are you coming Lay?", Emily said cheerfully. I shook my head.

"If you say so...", Dawson added. Many moments passed and Emily and Dawson had never come back. I guess they must have found Hermione and the others... I stayed where I was at, lost in my thoughts. I continued to admire the view that came from the window."What are you doing here?", said a mumbled voice. I jumped out of my thoughts, not recognizing the voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was.. _Malfoy_. The boy who I had hated since day one. The boy who had bullied me for four years. The boy who put my friends through living hell. He looked...older. More mature... Lifeless... But of course, he still needed his little puppies to follow him everywhere. Crabbe and Goyle.

"I could ask you the same thing...", I said. I could feel my anger rising, my blood rushing to my head. "Where's the rest of your filthy friends at?", He asked, basically spitting on me as he spoke. I ignored him. He was in a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down on me. It seemed that for the first time in forever, he actually looked good...for once.

I forgot how pretty his eyes were when they hit the sunlight. I always admired how his icy blue eyes popped out, his pale skin reflecting off the light. He looked really good.

"Ya too busy admiring me, Rose?", he continued, with a sly smirk forming onto his pale face. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Shit, I was staring to long. "In your dreams Malfoy!" I rolled my eyes. _Me?! Admiring Malfoy?_ I gagged at the thought of it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not the one who's been staring...", he said. My hands were slowly turning into a fist under the table. I couldn't sit here and argue. I got up, getting ready to find Emily and the others. As I was standing, he stepped in front of me. His icy blue eyes weren't so icy anymore. His warm breath matched the level of my own. His cologne surrounded me and I felt trapped in his aroma.

"Move.", I said with a raspy voice. I knew what comments he was about to make and I wasn't up for it. "Make me.", he whispered, sending shivers down my back. As we stared at each other, I noticed that his icy blue eyes were now gray, dark, and lost.

"Malfoy if you don't mo-", he interrupts me. "Both of you out...now.", he continued, still close up to my face. "I will gladly.", I said, trying to move past him. He stops me, his cold hands placed on my arms... I could feel his rings digging into my skin. "I didn't mean you, mudblood.", he said. As he walked forward, I could feel myself walking backwards. He suddenly closed the door. He mumbled a spell, low enough so that I couldn't understand it.

"Malfoy, let me out now!", I said angrily. He cups my chin and mumbles, "You're cute when you're mad, Rose" He starts to slowly brush his thumb against my bottom lip. _Shit. Shit. What's happening?!_ I could feel my body wanting to betray me... begging to give up.

I pushed him away, "Get the fuck off of me Malfoy!" I unlocked the door using the _Alohamora spell_ and stormed off. _How dare him?! Thinking it's okay to touch me like that?!_ Trying to calm down, I went to find Dawson and Emily. I couldn't decide if I wanted to tell them what had just happened.. or if I should just keep it to myself. As I was looking for the others, I replayed his touch. It felt soft...safe...cold. That was the first time in four years that he had been so up close and personal.

I kept looking at the ground and recapping what had just happened. All of a sudden, I ran into a tall dark figure... "Ow!", I groaned, rubbing my head. Apparently, I had fell to the ground.

"Alaya, are you okay?", the voice said. My eyes were shut, still rubbing my head. I wasn't sure who the voice was or how they knew my name. I eventually looked up after groaning over my head. It was Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a kind hearted boy. He's the kind of person that you could literally trust with anything. The only problem was that he was Malfoy's best friend. I always questioned how he was able to put up with Draco and his daddy issues, but it never occurred to me to try or care.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I mumbled with embarrassment. He helped me up, adding a small chuckle.

"You need to be careful Rose...", he said, giving me a nudge. I smiled, "Yeah, yeah whatever...", I said shyly, fixing myself and dusting off the crumbs. He chuckles, "You should come hang with me, Alaya! Let's catch up!", he said softly. I couldn't... I knew what direction he was headed to.

"Maybe later Zabini. I gotta find my friends.", I said with a soft smile. He chuckled once more, "Well, if you change your mind Rose, you know where to find me.", he said, adding a wink to the end of his sentence. Blaise was also the biggest flirt in our Slytherin house. It didn't bug him that he had a reputation. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it.

*******

Emily was right. This was the longest ride back to Hogwarts. I eventually found them and they all seemed like they were enjoying themselves.

"ALAYA!!", Fred and George screamed. I giggled and waved a hi while sitting next to Dawson.

"And where have you been?", Dawson asked, looking down at me. "Yeah Lay, where have you been?", Emily joined in. I shook my head, "Ya'll left me remember? I never left our seat", I said softly. "I ran into Blaise", I continued.

I could feel that all eyes were on me. They were waiting for the big moment to come, "What?!", I asked, gazing into all of their eyes.

"Blaise? As in Zabini?", asked Emily with a look on her face that wasn't readable. I nodded, "Ya'll didn't fuck did you?", Dawson added. I shook my head... "No. We were just talking...", I continued. I still had a face expression that was plastered with confused emotions.

"That boy is such a flirt!", Emily added. "I remember when he tried flirting with me in year 3.", she continued, shaking her head while stuffing a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"But you enjoyed it...", Dawson said, leaning over to cup her chin. I saw Emily physically and mentally melt... She didn't fight back because she was to busy drowning in his eyes. I eventually ignored them.

The ride was coming to an end. I wanted nothing more then to get off, eat, then go to bed. I wasn't in the mood to socialize. The situation with Malfoy was still running through my mind and I couldn't help but wonder why. Each thought that ran through my mind made me feel a little warm inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally here! Took long enough!", Emily groaned, putting her arm around mine. I had stayed quiet since we had left the train, "You've been quiet...", Emily added, breaking the silence. "You okay?", she continued. She knows me like a map on the back of her hand. I shrugged, "I'm just tired", I lied. I wasn't tired and I knew exactly what was wrong. I didn't know how to come forth about it. The thing about Emily is that she won't force it out of me if I'm not ready to talk about it.

"Well..if you need me, I'm here.", she said, giving me a small hug. I gave her a soft smile to acknowledge her kindness. "Anyways, after our feast, Mr. Zabini himself is having a get together in the common room. I don't know who's all going to be there so don't ask... Are up for it?", she continued, still having her arm around mine while slowly walking to the school. I chuckled, "You know I'm always down.", I said. I could feel a hand coming around my shoulder and it was none other than Dawson joining us for the walk.

"Thanks for not waiting! Very much appreciated from my two best friends.", Dawson said with anger in his voice... but it wasn't too bad. "Oh, piss off Dawson! We weren't that far!", Emily said, rolling her eyes, "And where have you been?", I asked him the same way he asked me earlier. "Shagging girls aren't we now?", I continued with a small giggle coming from my mouth. "Oh fuck off Rose!" He was definitely annoyed at this point. His arm was still resting around me. It went silent for the rest of the walk. I haven't seen Draco since earlier this morning. Maybe it's better this way... We should just avoid each other.

We entered the Great Hall, the room filled with chatter from left to right. We make our way to the Slytherin table and I immediately spot Draco sitting next to Blaise. He caught my glare, his laugh dying. His icy blue eyes dimmed to a cold dark grey. I rolled my eyes, Dawson and Emily still tagging along my side.

Walking into the Great Hall was like being in year one all over again. I was always amazed of what was going on around us. It was just absolutely beautiful. Most of the seating was full, so we had no choice but to sit next to Draco and Blaise.

"Don't tell me we have to sit across from Blaise and Malfoy!", Emily whined, slowly tightening her grip around my arm..."Blaise isn't bad, it's more of just Malfoy...", I said softly. She sighed, "Still though, they are the power duo.", she groaned, her grip tightening even more.

"Em..", I said softly. I could feel the tears slowly rising. She didn't hear me. "Is there really no where else to sit?!", she continued, still not realizing that she was hurting me.

"Emily!!", I shouted in a raspy voice. "What?!", Emily said with fear in her eyes. "For fuck sakes Emi! You're hurting her!", Dawson jumped in after realizing what was happening. Dawson was really not having it right now. Maybe he's hinting that something was wrong. I could feel other eyes on us, one of them being Draco.

"Oh darling!! I'm so sorry, are you okay?!", she gasped, hugging me. I slightly nodded. "I just don't want to sit by Blaise and Draco...", she continued as she let go. I ended up rubbing the area of my arm that was hurting the most. "Well, there's no other choice. Deal with it.", Dawson mumbled. I saw from the corner of my eye that Emily was rolling her eyes. "What's up with him tonight?", she mumbled in my ear. I shrugged.

"Hey Alaya!", Blaise said cheerfully as we sat down across of them. He looked over at Emily and Dawson. "Windel, Anderson.", he continued. Dawson waved hi and Emily threw out a tiny smile. I smiled, "Hi Blaise.", I said, still rubbing my arm. Draco pretended like we hadn't just sit down. As always...

"I see you took my offer.", Blaise said, adding on his usual wink. I glanced at Draco but he didn't budge one bit. He stopped touching his food, looking frustrated. Annoyed.

"Well-" I got interrupted. "Rose, hallway now.", Draco said, getting up. I looked at the others and they also had a confused look on their faces. They were obviously wondering the same thing as I was. "Someone's needy...", Dawson said, looking at Draco as he walked off. I glanced back at Dawson and we shared a look. I could tell something was really bugging him. "Excuse me?", I whispered.

I followed Draco out, but he was no where to be seen... _Where are you Malfoy?_ Suddenly, I felt cold hands pulling my arms into an empty class room. It was Draco. He closed the door behind him and pushed me onto the wall, both hands trapping me on either side. His breathing matched with mine and his cologne was blocking out everything else. We stayed like this until one of us said something. Shivers were going down my back, my brown caramel hair falling in front of my face.

He looks tired. He looks done. He looked good. Just like he did earlier.

"What do you want Malfoy?", I finally broke the silence, my voice falling into a raspy sound.

"What did Zabini offer you?", he said in a low voice. I was confused on why he was asking about Zabini.

"I'm sorry?", I said, getting angry. This boy knows how to piss me off. He loved every moment of it, even if he's not showing it. "What the fuck did he offer you?!", his voice getting louder.

"You have no right to yell at me Malfoy.", I screamed back. There was a side to Draco that I never thought I would experience, especially behind doors. There was something different to this side. It wasn't his usual self. This side felt different. This side felt intense.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked, you weren't my boyfriend, father, brother, or any type of relative to me Malfoy!", I said angrily. I tried to reach for my wand, but it was not on me. _Fuck. Where's my wand?_ "Hello? Are you just gonna ignore me and stare into a daze or what?! Tell me why you care? He's your best friend...you ask him!", I continued.

I saw the frustration in his eyes. From the corner of my eyes, I could see his hands forming into a fist.

"What did he offer Rose? I'm not gonna repeat myself.", he said with a low raspy voice. I gulped. I could feel my face burning up. Blood was rushing to my head and my hands started to shake. My breathing became irregular and I could feel my tears coming up again. I can't cry...not in front of him.

I chuckled in a frustrated tone, "Jealous aren't we now, Malfoy?", I said, pushing him away from me as he stumbled upon a desk.

"Rose. Don't start!", he said lowly.

"Why not Malfoy? Give me one reason!", I said, basically screaming at this point. He was silent. His fist was still clutched together. He walked forward, causing me to walk backwards. "Blaise was asking to hang out Malfoy, not to fucking shag me you spoiled little rich boy!", I continued.

"Did I say he wanted to fuck you Rose?!", he asked angrily.

"You didn't have to Malfoy! Your actions are showing it right now!", I said, walking forward.

Our breathing was the same. I felt my hand rising, smacking him with everything in me. Draco's cheek turned red as I said, "Fuck off Malfoy!", I spat and walked off.

I felt his cold hands grabbing my hips and turning me around to face him. He cups my chin and says, "I wasn't done. Don't turn your back from me ever again!", he said. His eyes filled with frustration.

I pushed him again. "Well, I'm done.", I said, storming off. I was angry and slapping him felt like the best feeling in the world.

I went back to join the others, but I didn't have an appetite anymore. I left early, making my way towards the common room. I mumbled the password and sat in my room until the gathering. I changed out of my robe and uniform and into my sweatpants and a long, over-sized T-shirt. I put my hair into a messy bun.

I thought about Dawson. He needed me the most tonight and I couldn't catch on sooner. He was feeling the same amount of annoyance that I was feeling. I walked over to the boy's side of the common room. His room wasn't too far away from Draco's. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Alaya, what are you doing here?", he asked confused.

"I wanted to check up on you.", I said softly. He seemed tired and sad. His anger and annoyance left his body and he seemed calmer. He seemed himself again.

"Where's Emily?", he asked.

I sighed, "I think she's out with Fred and the others. I don't know... I left before she could tell me anything.", I said. I studied his face for a moment. He looked good. I never really saw him like that anyway, though.

"Can I come in?", I continued softly. He nodded and opened his door wider for me to walk in. A burst of his scent flew into my face. I walked over to the bed and he joined me. We didn't talk for a while. I guess we just needed each other's company if anything.

"Everything okay with you?", I said, breaking the silence between us. It took him a moment to process that question.

He looked at me, "Of course Lay! Why wouldn't I be?", he chuckled.

I chuckled back, "You just seemed so...", I said, trailing off my words.

"So?", he said, matching his voice level with my voice level.

"Tensed...", I groaned. He sat up, adjusting himself to my level. "I guess I was a little mad when you guys didn't wait for me after we had left the train", he said shyly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go. I didn't really think about waiting and then Emily joined me. It kinda just went from there.", I said. He gives out a soft chuckle, "It's okay Lay. I'm quite over it now, but is everything okay with you? What happened with Malfoy? What did he want?", he said, looking at me. I avoided his gaze towards me. This wasn't the first conversation that has happened with Malfoy.

"He just wanted to ask me about Zabini.", I said and it was the truth.

Dawson had a confused look, "Why didn't he just ask Zabini himself?", he said. I could tell he was wondering the same thing that I was.

_Why didn't Draco ask his best friend himself?_

I shrugged. I really didn't know the answer to that.

"Weird", he mumbled. It got silent again and we both let out a sigh.

"I guess we should get ready for the gathering...", he continued, breaking the silence. I nodded.

As I was coming out of Dawson's room, I saw Draco and Blaise. Their backs were facing towards me.

I came around them and I felt deep stares from the two boys. "Oh! Hey Alaya!", Blaise said cheerfully. I waved, but didn't say anything back. Draco didn't say much either. I matched his glaze. He looked relaxed. His icy blue eyes sparkling in the light.

I broke the intense stare as I saw Dawson walking in, as did Emily. This was the gathering? Just us five? Wonderful.

"Now that we are all here...", Blaise said. I was confused on why he has set this up. "I have a question for you all.", he continued. Draco kept his glaze on me, but I just ignored it.

"We don't have all day Zabini!", Dawson said while itching his head.

"It won't take long Anderson. We will all have the same amount of classes this year and since we are always around each other, I was thinking we could all help each other out. What do you think?", he said, looking at everyone. He was right. Some how, it's the same five and we were either arguing or sitting next to each other. It's been that way for the past four years. The only people in this group who had hatred towards each other were Draco and I. They were just always in the middle of that.

"Like a friend group?", Emily whined and he nodded. She sighed, "Well, it doesn't sound too bad. Lay? Dawson? Draco?", she continued, glazing at all three of us.

It took us a little longer to come up with an answer. "I'm in...", I mumbled, knowing deep down that I really didn't want to be. Dawson agreed by nodding his head. All that was left was Draco.

We all knew that he didn't want to be apart of it either. I caught Draco glancing at me once again. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Then it's settled.", Blaise said, clapping his hands together. We all separated and said our goodnights.

 _What an odd day_ , I thought to myself and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the first day of class. Potions. God, I hated Potions. Potions wasn't my strength and it was definitely my most shown weakness. Snape knew it too, but never questioned me about it. It wasn't like he cared, if I'm being honest... I could probably fail and he would just laugh at me mentally.

"Wake up! Wake up!", Emily screamed from the bathroom. I groaned and got up, brushed my hair, and threw it in a high ponytail. I threw on a short skirt, fitting perfectly around my curves. I threw my robe on and quickly brushed my teeth. Grabbing my books, I walked out with Emily.

The boys were waiting for us. Dawson came up and hugged Emily and I, from the corner of my eye, Draco was staring. I could tell that he didn't enjoy the fact that Dawson was all up in my personal space, but I found it quite amusing.

"Okay you three! You can have a threesome later, but now is not the time. Let's go! We don't have all day!!", Blaise said. I giggled, but than Emily threw a punch at him with a low chuckle coming from her mouth. Dawson, Emily, and Blaise walked out first, leaving me with Draco. _Wonderful._

It was awkward. I could smell his cologne lingering over into my direction. We stayed behind after the three of them had left. Little strands of hairs we're starting to fall from my frizzy ponytail. _So much for a high ponytail._

We got to class and we both went to the back row. Draco and I sat next to each other. _Great._ I could feel his hard gaze as I settled into my seat. He formed a sly smirk and then looked down.

*** Draco Malfoy ***

I had this weird feeling growing inside of me this morning. Every time that she had took a glance at me today, it had made me feel all gooey inside.

 _Bloody hell._ I'm supposed to be hating her. I'm supposed to be her enemy. Today she seemed so beautiful. _Why was I just now noticing?_

For the first 4 years, we had hated each other. I'm getting to the point where I can't hate anymore. Class hasn't started, but parts of me already want to walk out and take my anger somewhere else. I hated the fact that I didn't want to hate her. I hated the fact that I found her beautiful. I hated it.

I hear her calling my name, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Malfoy!", she spat. I looked at her with a disgusted look. "What Mudblood?", I said with disgust. I haven't called her Mudblood since I had first met her. It was weird saying it now. Especially towards her...

"Admiring Pansy? Or you just lost in space?", she chuckled. _Admiring Pansy? Hell no._ She wishes it was her. She was in a good mood today. Why? Is this her way of breaking the tension between us from yesterday?

"Fuck off Rose!", I spat. "Hey! I wasn't the one who looked like a ghost!", she said, adding on a small smirk. I rolled my eyes. I could feel a smirk forming onto my face, but tried my best to hold it back.  
**\---**

*** Alaya Rose ***

_Admiring Pansy? Out of all the people, I had to say Pansy?_ Draco and I barely spoke after that. A few moments later, Snape finally came in. Took long enough...

"Turn to page 375.", Snape said with annoyance. I grabbed my text book that had fell from the table. I heard a small chuckle from Draco. "Is there something wrong Malfoy?", I said in a whisper, making sure Snape doesn't hear.

"Nothing...", he mumbled, holding back his smirk. I hit him with my book and turned back to the front of the class, opening my book.

"Today, we will be partnering up and practicing the Draught of Living Death. You should have learned something about this in year 1, but if not, ask your peers. I'm not repeating instructions, so listen carefully. Also, you will be partners with the peers around you.", Snape continued. He seemed so done with life.

I was sat in between Dawson and Draco. Blaise and Emily agreed to be partners. Of course, that left me with the two to pick. "Wanna be my partner Lay?", Dawson asked. "Y-", but before I could speak, Draco interrupted the conversation.

"Anderson, she's with me.", Draco said without hesitation. I looked back at Dawson, but before I could say anything, Dawson said, "Malfoy! I asked first." Obviously, Draco didn't care. "Awe... I'm sorry. Man, I don't give a fuck! Find a different partner.", Draco said. I mouthed out to Dawson, "I am absolutely sorry for his behavior..." He smiled and mouthed back, "It's okay... I'll win you over next time." Then he turned around to work with Blaise and Emily.

"I'll read the Introductions and you get the items. Deal?", I asked without looking at him. I could feel his infamous smirk forming. I'm guessing it was a yes. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't want him to think that it was for him.

I shook my head and continued, "We need a powdered root of Asphodel" I could see from the corner of my eye Draco getting the ingredients waiting for my next task to give him, " infusion of wormwood" I continued, as I turned the page I could feel his cold hand swiping over me to get the ingredient, he couldn't just go around? I looked up at him "you couldn't just go around ?" I said pausing my Page turning, he chuckles " mhm no" he said waiting for the next task, " go on.. what's next?" He continued flickering his hand for me to continue.

I looked at him weird, then back to the textbook "Valerian sprigs, sloth brain, juice of a sopophorous bean, and lastly wormwood" As I finished I looked up at him. His eyes were icy blue, they seem happier today. His hair slick to the side nicely.

"Admiring me much Rose?" He said, I've done it again. " you brew , I'll read" he continued. I nodded. " add the infusion of wormwood" he said looking at his book, I did the same he did.. he stopped me, matched my Glaze. " copying me now?" He spat , I chuckled " maybe" I said adding a small grin. He pulled me closer to were he was by my ear.. " it's better when I do it.." He whispered then letting go, shivers went through my whole body.

He chuckled, he seemed like he was in a good mood today.. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh more then Once. "Now add the Powdered Root of asphodel " He continued, I felt his glances on and off as I was brewing the Ingredients, he smirked every time.

"Stir twice clockwise" He continued, I nodded and started stirring.. " no! no! like this..." He said coming behind me, grabbing my hands to stir. His touch was cold, his rings pressing against my fingers, "Malfoy, I know how to stir!" I said pushing him away. He throws his hands up Like he was trying to surrender. He walks back to his text book to finish reading the instructions.

"Now add the sloth brain, and the sopophorous bean juice and then Stir seven times anti -clockwise .. got it?" he said closing his book, " hmm I don't know could you show me? " I said jokingly, he walks closer to me and leans into my ear.. his warm breath on my neck , "Nah I think I would rather show you something else" he whispered.. it didn't click what he meant , " huh? " I said confused.. " Seriously Rose? Think about it" he pointed down there.

" oh Merlin, Malfoy!! " I said realizing, he laughs. " never in a million years " I continued while brewing the potion. " we will see about that Rose" he said cleaning up, I shook my head. Does he fantasize about me in bed or what? Ew.  
\---

 ***Draco Malfoy***  
" _We will see about that_ "  
Too soon? Maybe, maybe. ugh, the way she was trynna copy me was absolutely adorable. She makes me go crazy. I hate it. I don't deserve her. But mostly I can't stand the thought of her being with someone else. No I gotta stop. It just pure hate. I don't fall in love. I can't. And I wont.

Maybe I should've let Anderson been her partner, I'm surprised she was even okay with it. After all Anderson is one of her best friends, Ugh Fuck man. Even her own best friend pisses me off being around her.

"Malfoy" she said, once she was done with the brewing , "hmm?" I said jumping out of my thoughts. Her Pretty brown eyes sparkling at me.

"You're doing it again" she said with a concern look.

"Doing what?" I asked, I knew exactly what she's talking about, just wanted to make sure I'm right.

" you looking like a ghost, or admiring Pansy" She said with a soft smile, " You can admire her later .. but right now can we focus and turn this in?" She spat

Why does she think I'm admiring Pansy? Bloody hell. " jealous aren't we now?" I asked.

" you wish Malfoy " she said rolling her eyes.. I pulled her closer cupping her chin, our breathing is about the same level. Her scent surrounding my head.

" don't ever roll your eyes at me again" I said whispering.

"Or what Malfoy, you gonna run to daddy and tell?" she said whispering back 

We stayed staring at each other, Blocking out everyone else.. It seemed like Class ended because everyone was getting their bags.. leaving me and her alone in the class room.

"Don't test me Rose" I said, I could feel my little buddy building up higher, slowly but surely.

"Mhm well we have charms in 30 mins " she said trying changing the subject. Blaise,Emily, and Dawson waited out side for us. none of them questioned what just happened,and I'm sure they will eventually.  
\---

 ***Alaya Rose***  
Joining the others, I couldn't stop thinking what just happened. No one questioned it. Or even asked. Did they see? Or are they waiting for a private moment to do so?.

Malfoy's touch felt safe, there's a side to him no one else really sees but me, and there's a side that everyone see's. He's so 2 sided that he plays it really well. I caught myself smiling. So did Emily apparently.

"What are you smiling about!?" Emily asked while stopping me, letting the boys go ahead. Shit. Do I just tell her?

"Well I'm waiting, I got 27 minutes to spare!" she said her arms crossed. " do you fancy someone?" She continued with a smile coming upon.

"Em, its the first day of Class and you're already asking if I fancy someone?" I felt a small laugh coming out from my mouth.

"Come on lay! You haven't fancied someone since what?.. since Theo?" She whined, "It's time for you to get out there. Now tell me!" She continued with joy.

Theo is my ex, my first love, the boy I was heartbroken for a while. Theo is also In Slytherin, he plays for the Quidditch team as a beater. We don't talk, but he Waves hi to me when he wants to say hi.

"I'm not fancying anyone! Can't I have a good day?" I asked still giggling.

" you can have a good day,but what I saw with Malfoy during class says differently. Sweetie he was mad flirting" she said. So she did see. But don't seem mad. "Darling if you like Malfoy don't be afraid!" She continued.

"Yeah but we're enemies Em, yea we have our good days and we have our bad.. today was just a good day doesn't mean he likes me, and plus you are supposed to be on my side not encouraging the boy" I said shyly.

" hey! I ain't mad as long as he takes care of my girl then I'm fine" she said putting her arm In between mine. That's why I love Emily, she didn't care who I hated or liked as long they take care of me is all that matters. " and plus, they do say haters turn into lovers, I need the details on what happened today in Class Rose!" She continued with excitement.

I laughed, " bullshit!" I said looking at her , " what about you and Anderson?" I continued. She blushes, " I may or may not might be sleeping over tonight after we have a girls talk" she said shyly.

"Whoa say sike right now!!! girl! " I said with hype. "Come on I got 15 minutes to spare" I continued.

She hits me, "Ow!" I said rubbing my head.. " he asked me to come over and help him with homework and I said yea" she continued avoiding my glaze.

"When did this happened?!" I said holding my head at this point. Emily doesn't realize she got a strong hit, and grip when she gets overly excited or mad about something. I just seem to be the person to experience that.

"In class not to long ago.." she said still avoiding my glaze. I laughed, " As along he takes care of you.. I ain't mad". I continued with a shy smile.

***

On the walk to class, Emily stopped me.. " Theo is looking at you" she gasped, " girl we got 8 minutes lets go " I said pulling her inside of Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Yeah but I think Theo wants to talk.." she said still Looking at him, while he's looking at us.

"Well, we live in the same house, he can talk to me then now lets go!" I said, I was out of breath trying to pull her.

"Lay, I Don't know...what if he wants to get back together with you?" She said, I Ignored her trying to look for a seat . She pulls me back before I step in, "Alaya I'm serious" she continued.

I sigh, "Emily he doesn't, he has a girlfriend.. why would he wanna get back together ?" I asked.

" Once a cheater always a cheater.." she added with a soft smile " anyways I see the boys lets join them" She said pulling me now.

We join the boys, they waved hi.. Dawson hinted Emily to go sit by him.. and left me with Blaise and Draco. Again. Just a different boy. _Great_. I thought to myself.

" Hello hello again, For all my first years class man.. My name is Professor Flitwick , I'm your charms teacher. The rest of you should know that by now. Today we are gonna talk about how charms are different and when to use and not to use certain charms.." he said walking back and forth on his stack of books.

"Wanna be partners again Alaya?" Draco said in a whisper. He was leaning on the wall, his hands in his pockets . Legs spread open. 

"Oh so we're using First names now?" I said still focusing on the lesson and writing notes at the same time.

" alright fine , Rose wanna be partners again? and I'm asking nicely." He said softly.

"Maybe, if he assigns an assignment with a partner, you know he usually doesn't " I said, still not looking at his glance.

"Come on , one last time before we go back at jumping each other throats " he said, he had a point, every time we had a good day, some how the next day we are at each other throats like the day before didn't just happen.

"I'll think about it, now piss off and focus! " I said. I could feel his low Smirk, coming upon, while taking a long glance at me. I didn't budge and still kept my eyes up front.

"...You guys will be writing a full Parchment about what side You want to agree or disagree about this Lesson today, Its due next week. If you start researching now, you will be done by Friday. Now now get started" he said Hopping down his stack of books to walk around to see if anyone needs help.

"Do you guys know what side you are agreeing/disagreeing on?" asked Dawson.

"Yeah I do" Emily said, We all looked at Emily, " what side is that ?" Dawson asked, with admiring eyes sparkling. 

" I'm agreeing" She said softly, looking back at all of us. Dawson shifts his position, while Blaise, Draco, And I are just purely watching.

" I know something you could disagree on.." Dawson winked.

" Anderson, you horny mother-" Draco said rubbing his hand over his head.

"My man, that was smooth" Blaise said with excitement, while shooting him a High five. Emily and I are use to his smirky jokes, we grew up with the boy. This was nothing. 

Emily blushed, I just laughed.

"Anyways, Alaya what side are you on?" Blaise said changing the subject, now all eyes were on me. I could hear Draco shifting his position.

"Yeah Rose, what is it?" Draco asked curiously I glanced at him.. I could tell he's thinking of a flirty remark to throw out to .

"I'm gonna Disagree" I said closing my eyes waiting for the flirt remarks, I hear Draco coming closer to me .. " I know something you could agree on" Draco whispered low enough to where only I can hear. I knew it. He goes back to how he was sitting.

"Blaise ? Draco? Dawson? What about you guys ?" I said trying to get the attention off of me.

" I have no idea" Dawson said "Might have to disagree so Emi and I can argue about it later" he continued shyly smiling at Emily. She melted. I'm happy for them, and for whatever they are.

" oh god Dawson, I'm gonna agree" Draco said looking back at me. I looked back, His icy blue eyes still shining. He adds a small smirk trying to hide it. 

"What about you Zabini?" Emily asked, We all turned to look at Blaise. He glances back, " ah that leaves me the odd man out?" He said glances over at everyone. I chuckled, " well?" I asked.

"Hold that thought" Blaise said, I was confused on why he avoided the question.

" Professor Flitwick, if we aren't sure can we do both sides?" Blaise asked trying to prove a point. Or whatever he was planning.

" I don't see why not Mr Zabini, it just double work for you. You're a pretty good student, so I don't have any Doubts in you. 10 points to Slytherin, good question Mr Zabini " professor Flitwick said while moving to the next student.

Blaise looks back at me, " does that answer your question?" He said with Joy on his face.

"You sure about this?" Draco asked, Blaise nodded.

***

I had study hall next, instead I went to my dorm room and took a nap.. replaying everything that happened today.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a hard pounding knock on my door, I groaned. I woke up and it was only 9 pm, _not bad lay. Not bad._

"Emily don't You have your key.." I mumbled. As I opened the door, It was Malfoy standing at my door. It took me a minute to remember that Emily is with Dawson.

"Can I come in?" He asked nicely, looking at me while I rubbed my eyes. I nodded. He walked in. I closed the door.

"What..are you doing here?" I mumbled walking back to my bed.

"I don't know to be honest..." he said joining me on my bed. I looked at him, he looks tired. He was wearing pajamas, and a grey shirt. He looked good in it. His Eyes glancing at his rings, while he was fidgeting with it.

He looked at me, "Still admiring Aren't you?" He said with a soft chuckle.

"No, I'm trying to wake up here Malfoy give me a minute Damn!" I said still Rubbing my eyes. He was glancing at me, cupping my chin. His cold hands holding my cheeks. His thumb brushing against my lips. His cold medallic rings digging into my skin.

"You're beautiful.." he Whispered. I pushed his hand realizing what's happening, "are you admiring Malfoy?" I said looking at him with a confused look.

"Maybe" he said as he was brushing my hair back. I felt shivers down my spine. "Malfoy stop!" I said. Why is he been all flirty?.

"Make me " he said softly, "tell me all this hate between us is getting old" he continued still playing with the string of hair he brushed back.

"Tell you what? That today could be a change of us actually getting along? That we should just stop hating and see if there's actually something between us? What Malfoy?" I said, he was so 2 sided I didn't know what side I liked the most from him. Deep down, I liked his soft side. But deep down I know it was a hard mistake to like any of his sides.

"Come on lay, you know you're tired of it too." He said adjusting his position to face me fully.

"Am I ?" I groaned. " or is this one of those moments where you are craving it so you come to the closest girl you know?" I continued. I didn't want my heart to be broken. Not again. But deep down I know he was right. Deep down I wanted to keep hating. But deep down I also wanted to love him.

"Prove me wrong then.." he said coming closer.

"Im sorry?" I said, my voice sounded raspy. Nervous.

"Tell me to go. Tell me I don't mean anything to you..." Draco said in a low whisper, while brushing his hand against my arm.

"Draco.." I whispered, I could feel his cold hands slowly making it's way around my hips.

"Tell me lay.." he said softly. I found myself half off the bed. My body wanting to betray me. Shivers going up and down my body.

I see Draco pulling out his wand with his free hand and facing it towards the door, "Muffliato" he said Mumbling a Spell.

He waited a couple of seconds for the spell to Kick in, then pointed his wand back at the door to lock it. Locked. Just Draco and I, Locked in my room. No one else. He threw his wand on Emily's bed.

Matching my glance once more, "tell me I don't have an effect on you.." he whispered. Our faces was barely touching. Our breathing is the same. His icy blue eyes burning into my soul.

His hand slowly making its way up my side, more shivers.

"Tell me.." he said slowly moving forward. He went in and kissed me. My body gave in, my arms slowly making it's way around his neck. He slowly made his way down, leaving trail of kisses.

"Tell me you want me.." he said in and out of our kisses. I couldn't find my words. I Couldn't think straight. I wanted him. I just didn't know how to say it.

"I.." I said, before I could finish.. his lips were back on mine.

"Your body language says differently.." he Mumbles, "say something or I'm just gonna keep going.." he continued, his hand had a full fist of my hair. I caught myself letting out a small moan. Biting my lip trying to stop myself. Trying to prove him wrong.

He stopped , he looked at me. "What?" I said breathing heavy.

"Why you stop?" He said, I could see frustration was coming upon his face.

"I kinda caught myself moaning, I.." Before I could finish, he was back brushing his thumb on my lips.. in a circular motion.

"Don't ever stop moaning.." he said eventually gripping my chin. " and plus I casted a silent spell, scream all you want" he said still looking at my lips slowly made his way to look at my eyes.

I gulped. In a nervous way. My breathing eventually matching his. He pulled my face closer.

"Do you understand?" He said in a low whisper. I stared at him. I Nodded. He pulled my left leg. eventually I was On my back.

"Now tell me you want me.." He said pinning my hands over my head. His leg in between mine.

"I want you," I mumbled, his face was lighting up.. " I'm sorry what?" He said acting like he didn't hear what I said.

"I said fuck me like your life depends on it!" I spat. I saw an up coming Smirk.. slowly making its way on his face.

"Your wish is my commend," He said,dropping his weight on to me. His hands interlacing with my own.

His lips, met mine. Eventually turning into a passionate kiss. Every kiss, I sunk into my bed more. Every touch, I shivered more. He made his way down to my neck. Another soft moan came out. He loved being in control. He enjoyed every moment of it.

His hands slowly making its way down, one of the hands found its way under my over sized T-shirt, the other hand making its way further past that .

"You're.." he paused in and out of his kisses, " so" he said softly.. "beautiful Alaya.." he continued. I let out a another soft moan.

I feel his hand tugging on the side of my underwear, slowly but surely trying to pull them down.

As he was pulling, his used his free hand to rub. I felt my back arch, holding onto my sheets . He stuck his finger in, and let out a loud moan.

"There it is.." he said as if he was waiting for my moan to become louder. He went faster.Harder. To the point I'm screaming.

He pulled out his finger, puts it in his mouth then swallows. He makes his way up, slowly taking off my over sized T-shirt, I sat up helping him with his shirt. He yanked his shirt off and I yanked mine. He met my lips again, but this time it wasn't passionate. This time it was more intense. Our breathing becoming heavier. stronger. Louder.

My hands made its way to his Pants, pulling them down. He helped.

"You ready?" He asked. Before I could answer, he pushes me down.

With out hesitation, he's in me. A loud moan came out. Slowly paces himself in and out, each time he went back in, a louder moan came out.

"Drac.." I said, mixing it with a moan. My back still forming an arch. My eyes rolling back.

He lets out a soft groan. "Say my name again.." he said moaning in my ear. I was trying to find my words before. Nothing but moans. It turned him on more when he wanted to hear his name.

My hands were around him, scratching his back.

"Draco.." I moaned. His speed became faster. My scratches became deeper. He uses his arms to keep his weight up. I pulled in for a kiss, our moans coming out in between our kisses.

"Fuck!" he moaned, he sped up his speed, I could feel my body eventually adjusting to his movement. I moaned louder. He moved my head , so he can rest his arm under my head.. grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"Fas.." I moaned, couldn't finish my words. "Say it" he said cupping my face while still thrusting, "say.. it" He moaned. One of my hands found his hair, tugged it lightly.

"Faster.." I spat, his thrust pounded harder. Faster. Harder again. Our moans started to blend with each other. My scratches became roughly deeper. His tug became stronger. I felt my walls close, every time he pounded in me. His pounding became harder again. My hips moving with his.

"Fuck Draco Im gonna.." I whined, he groans, "together on 3" he moaned softly.  
"1.." he counted, he paused in between his counting.

"2" He groaned, pausing again.. "3" he continued. We both let out a moan, He pulled out, resting his head in the creeps of my shoulder. His hot Sticky body Resting on mine.

He rolled over next to me. We both stayed silent, processing everything that just happened.

"Your legs might shake I don't recommend walking.." He said getting up off from my bed.

"You're leaving?" I asked, he nodded. "Why?" I continued. I felt hurt. I wanted him to stay a little longer. But at the same time it is Malfoy, what was I expecting? Prince charming ?

" yeah Rose, I am" he said, he avoided the why question. So his plan was just to Get fucked then leave?

"Oh so we are back to the last names now?" I said with annoyance

"Alaya, I don't wanna leave either.. I got somewhere I need to be," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. _I got somewhere I need to be._ His words running through my head.

"Well, while you're at it hand me my shirt and underwear will you?" I asked, I didn't feel like continuing this small argument or whatever it was finna become.

"Here. Night Lay" he said while grabbing his wand from Emily's bed and started to unlock the door. He really plays 2 sides well. I thought to myself.

I sat in my bed, debating if tomorrow was gonna be awkward after tonight. Or will it change things. I shook my head.

"I guess we will have to see.." I told myself, and tried going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***Draco Malfoy***  
Her touch was soft. I craved more of it. Last night probably the best feeling I've had in a while.

I know she probably doesn't believe me that I had somewhere to go, and most likely gonna avoid me all day.

Parts of me didn't want to avoid each other. Parts of me did. Yesterday we had such a good day between us, I didn't wanna ruin it. I couldn't.

I hated that I couldn't. Weird part was, I don't regret last night. It felt neutral. Felt like it was supposed to happen. I guess the perks for hating each other for 4 years.

Damn 4 years. I've wasted, all because of what? Because she's friends with the Golden Trio? Because she isn't a Pureblood? Or because I don't have anyone else to pick and argue, and she's the only person who knew how to handle it better.

I don't deserve her. Neither does anyone else. I over heard Emily and her talking yesterday, before charms started. I forgot her and Theo dated.

Hearing their conversation about him wanting her back. Pissed me off. _Calm it, its not your place nor your business._ I thought to myself. Before, I left the common room.. I heard my name.

"Draco!" Theo said, speaking of the actual devil. I turned around give him a small smile, " oh hey Theo," I said, getting angry at my own thought of him. _What did Alaya see in him?_

"You going to Quidditch practice today?" He asked walking out with me.

_Shit. Quidditch was today._

"Yeah of course.. " I said, "are you?" I continued. We both had study hall. _Great_.

"Yea, hey can I ask you something?" Theo asked. Oh no. I knew what was coming.

"What is it?" I groaned. It's about Alaya. I just know it. Or if he's smart enough to know Alaya and I hate each other, he shouldn't be asking. Well, its pending. I thought to myself.

It took him a moment to think what he wanted to ask. "I don't have all day here Cohen.." I said with a tiny bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Well two questions.." He said softly. Oh boy. 

"The first one, is Quidditch captain try outs open by any chance??" He said with excitement.

_Fuck. I haven't done that either._

"By what I know I haven't opened auditions yet, Coach said when ever I'm ready," I said, I really had no idea when to schedule the tryouts. "Maybe sometime tomorrow or next week, now what's your second question Cohen? " I continued.

We were still walking to Study hall, It seemed like forever to get there. This class gives me time to start on my parchment for Charms. It took him a few moments to really think how he wants to say this question or even say it at all.

"Do you talk to Alaya?" He finally continued. There it was. The question I been waiting for. I didn't answer right away. I saw her walk into the door with Dawson, Blaise and Emily , laughing about something.

"Why would I? We are Basically enemies.. " I said, I feel the blood rushing to my head. My hand turning into a fist.

"You're in the same friend group, are you not?" He ask with a confused face.

"Yeah we share friends don't mean we talk, why do you care? don't you have a girlfriend?" I groaned. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to know how much hatred we had for each other- oh so I thought until what happened yesterday.

Parts of me wanted to punch him. Parts of me wanted to cuss him out. Parts of me wanted to walk away and end it at that.

"Well, I wanted to see if I can talk to her? and my girlfriend broke up with me.." he asked rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Why do you need my permission? go fucking talk to her !" I said, why is he asking for my permission? I'm not her boyfriend. I took out my text book, and started my parchment. He joined me. Of course he did.

"Well.. I'm asking you because Dawson nor Emily don't like me, and you seem to be the closest one.." he said taking out his quill. " and I have no idea if she wants to talk to me," he continued.

 _What a loser._ I thought to myself.

"I can see what I can do.." I said looking back at my homework, We stopped talking afterwards, and did our own thing.

 ***Alaya Rose***  
I didn't get much sleep last night. The thought of last night was heart breaking. My intentions were to avoid Draco. Even if it was the hardest thing to do, we basically share friends now. There was no way of avoiding him.

Study hall was today. It was a perfect timing to get my parchment done for Professor Flitwick.

Blaise told a joke on the walk to class, made me forget about the situation with Draco. Made me forget that last night didn't happen.

" yo, where has Draco been?" Dawson asked, " He left extra early this morning, didn't bother waiting for us.." he continued with a big sigh.

"Probably avoiding me.." I mumbled, the walk went silent. I felt all eyes on me. Well shit, to soon?

"What did you guys argue about now?"  
Emily asked.

"Wait he was with you last night?" Blaise asked. I nodded. "He never said he was gonna be with you, he just said _I'll be back_ then slams the door!" he continued mocking Draco's actions.

"No really, what did you guys argue about?" Emily asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"Now now, princess give her time to respond.." Dawson said throwing an arm around Emily.

I sighed. " well.. don't tell him I told you got it!" I spat. They all agreed and promised.

"Well for starters, he woke me up from a nap.. and before you say something Emily, I know... I owe you a girl's night!!, but I didn't know how long you were gonna be with Dawson and after charms I had study hall, but parts of me wasn't digging it .. so I took a nap and lets just say.." I paused and took a deep breath.

"Let's just say..?" Blaise said mocking my words. Emily nudged him to be quiet. He let out a loud groan, " you.. bitch" he said holding his ribs. I could see a small grin forming on her face. She enjoyed being the boss, she enjoyed bullying Blaise, it was her entertainment. I giggled.

"Well.. we were actually having a conversation until he made a move.." I said shyly. I wanted to blush. But they don't even realize what they are about to hear.

"Oh shit.." Dawson said in a whisper.

" eventually we-" before I could finish, Blaise jumped in finishing my sentence for me.. " y'all fucked?" He asked, " that's my Gir-" Emily nudged him again, in the same spot it was earlier. I nodded slowly.

" mother fucker .. can you stop hitting me?!" He whined.

She chuckled, " mhm... no" she said with another grin coming along.

I sighed. " but then, after we were done, he lays by me for like 2 seconds then leaves my room.." I said letting out a sigh, "we had a mini argument, but it wasn't horrible.." I continued.

"Wait wait wait.. this bitch left?" Dawson said trying to process everything. I nodded.

"So now it might be awkward between us.." I said. My focus was still up front, we were almost close to the classroom.

They were still in shock of what just happened and tried to process it, " see! see I was right Lay!! Haters turns into lovers!" Emily said trying to prove her point.

***  
We made it to class, as we were walking in Blaise made another joke. This time it was about Draco. Something about it made it funnier.

"This boy said.. hoes on me, left to right..gotta go" Blaise said mocking him again. We sat down getting our homework out.

"Hey Lay..." Dawson said tapping on my arm, "hmm?" I said glancing at him.

"Isn't that Theo?" He asked pointing, " ...and Draco?" he continued with a raspy voice.

Draco and Theo? Together? My heart stopped. But why? My head started spinning. Theo saying something to Draco? Is Draco Telling him lies about me? Did he rant on and on about how Theo shouldn't have dated me? To many questions filled my head. I _needed_ answers. I _wanted_ answers.

"Damn, sex didn't mean anything for him to stab you like that.." Dawson said while shaking his head.

" I'm sure it's nothing bad about you Lay, it could be about Quidditch practice today, I mean Draco is Captain after all.." Blaise said opening his text book.

Maybe it really was about Quidditch, Draco did enjoy that. Quidditch was his get away. Maybe I was over thinking it.

"Ooo wait until I get my hands on him!" Emily said pulling up her robe, Dawson stopped her.. "hon, its not our business to do so.." he said pulling her back down to sit.

"If it's my best friend in the picture, it is my business to know DAWSON !" she said angrily. As he was trynna calm her down, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think straight.

"Yeah.. maybe its about Quidditch, and plus I've heard worse from Draco this is nothing..." I lied putting on a fake smile, " forget them..lets just focus on this parchment okay?" I avoided their glazes.

"Lay.. maybe you should go and talk to them," Blaise said softly, "I mean if your bugged by it go and talk to them.." He continued. He was right. I was bugged by it. It bugged me to know that my ex, and whatever Draco and I was starting to become.. was possibly talking about me.

I nodded, as I got up I felt a small tug coming from Dawson.. I looked down. He had this look in his brown eyes, telling me he was worried for me. The look of fear, letting me know he was there for me if I needed him.

"It's okay Dawson , I can handle myself.. thank you though," I said In a low whisper.I walked over to Draco and Theo's table. My heart is skipping a beat. Shivers down my spine.

"Theo.." I said softly. They both turned around, both of them in shock to see me. But also not surprised at the same time. I gave them both a slight smile, the awkwardness I could feel from this smile explains a lot.

"Alaya..." he paused, not sure what to say "... hi beautiful," he continued trying to add a small smile. His hazel eyes sparkling in the light, his brown hair falling in between his long lashes.

I looked over at Draco. His blonde hair falling to his eyes also, his eyes were not only Icy blue.. but they seemed worried some, I couldn't tell if Draco was slowly becoming frustrated or just calm enough for him not to over react.

"Draco.." I said with my voice still in a soft level.

"Lay..?" He said matching my voice level, "everything alright?" he continued. I nodded.

 ***Draco Malfoy***  
"You sure?" I said breaking the silence, not knowing what else to say. She's obviously not to mad at me for her to say my first name. She nodded again.

"Umm.. can I join you guys?" She said, her voice is beautiful. Music to my ears. Heaven. I looked at Theo.. he was Quick to say yeah. Theo gave me a weird look, the kind of look like _'I thought you guys weren't talking'_. The kind of look where you've seen someone at church and don't want to socialize , kind of look.

I looked back at Alaya, her hair layered.. and wavy, her pretty brown puppy dog eyes blinking at every heart beat. She matched my glaze, waiting for me to say something about her joining. I nodded for her to join.

We sat in silence, I couldn't tell if Alaya was annoyed at the thought me and Theo hanging together, or playing it cool so she won't explode.

"Well, are you gonna say something? or are we all just gonna admire each other's presence?" I blurred out. Fuck. As much I try and be nice to her, I always gotta fuck it up somehow.

"I'm sorry my presence is bugging you, _Malfoy_.. I'm barely trying to think on what to say and you are already starting!" she said as she emphasized my last name. I definitely fucked it up.

"You know what.. this was a bad idea, I'mma just go.." she continued, as she was getting up.

"Alaya wait no.." Theo said, "stay, please" he continued softly.

"Why so Malfoy could make his smart remarks?" She said annoyed.

"Lay..come with me now!" I said getting up from my chair with a frustrated tone.

"We have fucking class Draco!" she yelled.

"Oh piss off Rose! not like you skipped Study hall before.." I said grabbing her arm and walking out, leaving Theo in shock of what just happened.

"Let fucking go of me you piece of shit!!" She said hitting my arm as we walk, I opened an empty class room door, looking around making sure no one was in here.

"MALFOY LET GO OF ME YOU-" I interrupted her by meeting our lips together. Her kisses were soft. Wet. I felt her body relaxing into my own. I took my arm and ringed it around her hips, pulling her closer.

"Draco.." she said in between our kisses, not wanting to pull away.

"Just shut up Rose.." I said in between the kisses. I just wanted her. Suddenly she stopped, frustration in her eyes coming upon again.

"You can't just Kiss me, and act like everything is cool Draco!" She said slightly pushing me away. I stayed quiet, holding back from trying to argue.

"You left my room last night, like the sex didn't mean shit to you!, now you're buddy buddy with Theo all of the sudden? Why to get back at me ?! Trying to prove something?" She continued with annoyance in her voice.

"I wasn't trynna get back at you lay, who that fuck told you that?" I blurred out. I felt my anger rushing in. _Hold it. Don't push it_. ".. and for the record, he came to me and asked me about Quidditch !!" I continued.

She had a look, a look where it she wanted to feel bad. A look where she felt completely stupid. She flipped her hair on to one side and looked down.

" so then what about the sex? Are we just gonna act like that didn't happen last night? " she continued softly, she didn't sound to annoyed anymore.

I sighed. "Why would we just pretend that didn't happen? You know for two people who hate each other, we obviously have a strong attraction to each other Alaya, we can't deny or pretend that doesn't exist" I said softly.

"I don't know Draco, last night said differently.. how you expect me to act when you clearly showed it last night?" She said slowly walking towards me. I glanced at her.

"Promise me, last night meant everything. I had to see my father last night. I would've stayed if I could.." I said meeting her half way.

 ***Alaya Rose***  
I stayed silent. His words ran through my head over and over again. I felt bad for assuming with things with Draco and Theo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume I just.." I said trying to find my words. He walked closer, Our breathing was on the same level.

"It's okay lay, come on lets go back to class.. we do have a parchment to finish" he said with a Small grin making it's way across his face.

***

We went to join the other's, Blaise telling another joke. I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

My parchment was almost done, and so where the others. We had a 15 minutes break before We had Herbology. Our usual spot after classes was the court yard, or the common room. Today was the court yard..Dawson, Draco, and Blaise were playing catch with magic. Why? I have no idea why.

"So.." Emily said, looking back at me.. " What happened with Theo, and Mr Blondie over there!!" she continued with excitement in her eyes.

I chuckled. " oh Merlin Em!, I don't know where to start.." I said. I really didn't know where to start, a lot had happened.

"Well from the beginning of course!!!" Emily shouted with excitement, "are you gonna tell me about you and Anderson?" I questioned.

"When my time comes I will, right now I want to know about what happened earlier!!" Emily had excitement in her eyes, the kind of excitement you see at a park or movie theater.

"So, I went up to them and I called their names.. and you know Theo he always been the type to be like _'hi beautiful'_ and acts all shy about it..." I said rolling my eyes. The thing about Theo is that he will act all shy.. just to butterfly you up then acts like it never happened the next day.It took him a while to make a move and ask me out.

Emily rolled her eyes, " as always, Continue.." she said shaking her head.. I continued to tell her, "then I actually said-" Dawson Interrupted me before I could finish, "y'all ready?".

"Awe Dawson!!!" Emily threw a nudge at him, he had a confused look on his face.. wondering why she got all butt hurt.

"I'm sorry.. did I do something?" He asked rubbing his arm.

" Lay was in the middle of telling me something until You decided to hop over here!!" Emily groaned with annoyance. I let out a small chuckle and followed them to class.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so mad.." Emily whined, she had her arms crossed while walking to Herbology.

"Why? Did someone piss you off?" Blaise said, " or did Anderson tease the fuck out of you hmm?" he continued with a sly laugh.

She nudged him. "You... bitch! Can you stop?!" He groaned rubbing his arm. I heard a small chuckle coming from Draco. I found myself blushing at the thought of his chuckle.

"What Zabini, can't handle a girl?" Draco said giving him a slight push. I could tell Blaise was getting annoyed, but in a way that wasn't to obvious.

"Oh For Merlin's sake, fuck off Draco!" He whined, Draco chuckled more, Dawson Jumping in on the laugh.

"Why are you mad Em?" I said trying to bring the conversation back to Emily.

"I wanted to hear the rest of the story, but no...Mr Anderson, and his puppy dogs had to hop into the conversation.." she said angrily, I threw an arm around her.. "Emily, we have all day to finish the story.." I sighed. I felt her tensed body relaxed, I saw her arms dropped to the side.

"Yeah, but it's not the same Lay!" Emily groaned. Dawson shook his head, " darling, darling.. you are too much for this world!" he said brushing my arm off on her, so he can rest his.

"I promise I'll get to it some time today.." I said shyly.

***

We got to Herbology, we were the first five to arrive early. _That's the first_. I thought to myself.

"Good afternoon Children," Professor Sprout said cheerfully.

"Hi.." we all mumbled.

"Everyone having a good day so far?" Professor Sprout asked, with the biggest smile on her face. Professor Sprouts was the only Professor I've ever known to be the happiest all the time.

"Ehh yeah.." most of us mumbled again. This day has really been weird, for me especially...

I couldn't help but to keep thinking about the conversation between Draco and I. Parts of me wanted to believe he was with his Father last night. Other parts of me wanted to believe that wasn't the truth. 

"No.." Emily blurred out, I glanced over at her.. she was fidgeting with the plants. It really bugged her that she didn't get to hear the rest of what happened today. 

"Well we got another 4 minutes before class starts, want to talk about it Ms Windel?" Professor Sprout asked softly.

"Well- " Dawson covered her mouth , "she's having girl problems Professor, Isn't that right Emi?" Dawson said shyly, she moved his hand down slowly.

"Yeah, just having girl problems.." she lied, trying to form a fake smile on her face.

"We all have those days Ms Windel, if you need to step out anytime during class you are more then welcome to.." Professor Sprout spat. "Anyways, hello everyone! Nice to see you all grown.. today we will be learning about the Venomous Toadstools..take out your books, come on now!" Professor Sprout continued with excitement.

"Didn't we learn this in like year 3?" Emily asked, she seemed calmer. She sounded herself again.. slowly.

"Who knows what we learned anymore.." Dawson said turning the pages, "but then again.." he leans in for a kiss. Blaise looked at Draco and I, we both shrugged.

"Do you think they shagged yet?" Blaise whispered. I chuckled, "oh definitely" I joked.

"Damn he gets more sex then I do? Man.. not fair!!" Blaise said rolling his eyes. He looked back at me, " did Em ever tell you what happened that night she went over to His dorm?" He continued in a whisper.

"Oh piss off Blaise! You're just mad because Dawson has more.. well you know..." Draco said holding back his grin. I let out a soft chuckle, "Experience? I can fucking tell anyways.. lay back to my question!" Blaise whispered.

I nudged both of them, " Oh Merlin, stop it both of you!! Every time I ask about it, she won't budge.." I whispered back. They both had an confused glaze coming across their faces, "what?" I asked.

"Out of all people, she didn't tell you?" Blaise asked, I shook my head. "Hmm, well I don't know what happened anyways.. I thought you would've give us something.." Blaise continued shyly. I saw from the corner of my eye Draco shaking his head.

Dawson was still kissing her, the kiss became passionate.. like if the whole class room didn't exist. "Ahem.." Draco said roughly, they stopped and looked at the three of us.

"Are we doing shagging? Or can you join the world and come back to reality??" Draco said, we haven't really talked since our previous conversation. My thoughts where confused of what's been going on between Draco and I, there's days we are at each other throats.. then there days we are good.

 _Just ask him_. I thought to myself.

"Oh..you guys were watching.." Dawson said with embarrassment.

We nodded.

"Well that's awkward.." Emily said shyly looking back at her textbook. Blaise let out a small chuckle, "well.. " Blaise said trying to think of a comeback.

I felt Draco's glance, his icy blue eyes reflecting off the light. His blonde hair falling into his eyelashes. He was beautiful. Parts of me wanted to hate the fact, I found him absolutely handsome. Parts of me wanted to hate whatever's happening between us. I couldn't. I could tell he wanted to make a smart remark, or kiss me in public and pull a Dawson move... who knows.

"You know, I taught him that Windel.." Blaise finally spoke, " Mr flirty over here is taking my reputation and I want it back!" he continued jokingly.

"You know wha-" Professor Sprout interrupted Emily.

"...And how is it going over here with the reading Students.. learning anything?" Professor Sprout asked, we were having to much fun bullying Dawson.. that we almost forgot we were in class. 

We nodded. " good good, Go back to doing what you were doing now.." Professor Sprout said with Joy.

"Awe, couldn't finish your sentence Windel?" Blaise said with a pouty face, she punched him.. "Yo I mean it stop!!" he continued loudly.

Class was coming to an end, Emily hopped to my side.. hoping she can hear the rest of the story on our break. She seemed in a better mood now that class was over, and basically made out with Dawson for most of the class.

"Okay now! finish the story!!" Emily said cheerfully.

I chuckled. " hopefully with no distractions?" I asked, looking around making sure the boys weren't near.

"Better not be, or I'mma be mad!!" Emily said, "anyways let's go sit down somewhere" she continued shyly.

"Okay ready now?" I asked, getting settled into my seat. She nodded.

"Okay so where was I?" I said trying to remember where I left off from, so much had happened today that I don't even remember what happened this morning.

"You stopped at ' _and then I said_..' " She spat. I nodded, "well I actually said Draco's name, you know usually I'll scream out Malfoy or something shit like that.." I said softly, " then he made a smart remark and I got mad.. Theo wanted me to stay, but apparently.. Draco wanted to talk to me in private so he yanks me out!" I continued, I could feel the anger coming back to me, like if I am reliving this moment.

I continued to tell her the rest of the story, Emily's eyes was filled with all types of emotions, I couldn't tell which emotion was which. She kept adjusting her position, as the story went on.. as if she was trying to hold some type of frustration back. I don't blame her, I probably would've reacted the same to ...if it was her telling this story.

"So Instead of answering your question right away.. he pulls you in for a kiss?" A raspy voice came out from Emily's mouth, her blonde wavy hair falling onto her face, she was in a position where she looked like she wanted to fall off the edge of her seat, her eyes still filled with mixed emotions.

I let out a soft sigh, "Emily, I don't know what's happening.. I want to ask but if I ask one stupid question, he will probably just yell at me for asking. He's so two sided with me.. that I don't know which side is really him anymore, and frankly it scares me." I spat, it truly did scare me.. I shouldn't be. I hated that I wanted to be scared. I never know when it comes to Malfoy and his bipolarness.

"Maybe just play along and see how it goes, I mean it seems like you guys are doing really good right now.." She said, "and plus, you out of all people knows how to deal with him.. and knows how to put him in check! Dude not even Harry can, I'm sorry but it's true.." she continued.

She was right, I was the only person who knew how to shut him up, I was the person who put him in his place when trying to fight with Harry for no reason every time.

"For now Em, it's good for now.." I mumbled. She sighed, " well then let's throw a house party!" She jumped with excitement. I was confused on how throwing party had something to do with this conversation.

"How does this relate to Draco and I?" I asked, "well.. if my calculations are right, there's a high chance he might lash out on you" she said, it's like she wanted him to lash out. I was still confused on where she's trying to get at, "Em, you lost me.. what are you trying to say?" I said, trying to understand her point.

She chuckled, " Alaya.. don't you understand? If you are the only person who he's showing this side to and acts differently behind doors, then there's a 99% chance he's gonna lash about you going to this party.."She continued, I still had a confused face resting. She shook her head.

"Lay, it's not that confusing! In his mind, he's already controlling you and has you wrapped around his finger.. it don't seem like it but it is.." she sighed, _wrapped around his finger? Controlling me? That's what this game is?_ I felt anger rushing, _just wait.. until what she has to say.. then lash out,_ I thought to myself.

"So you think, He will try and control me?" I asked softly. It was heart breaking to know he was trying to control me, but then it was also frustrating that he thinks I'm just some kind of toy. 

She nodded, "not in a bad way, just in a way he's claiming you as..." She trailed off, I looked at her.. I felt tears coming upon. _Hold it back, lay._ I said to myself.

"As what Emily?" A raspy voice came out from my lips.

"His.." She gulped, "like I said this party might actually prove this whole theory Lay.." she continued. I nodded, " .. and if he does? Then what?" I continued softly .. she hesitated, trying to think of the out come of this theory.. " well, if he lashes out it proves us right.. if he doesn't then that just shows he truly cares for you" she spat.

I shook my head, "obviously he's not gonna lash out in front of y'all, he's gonna purposely pull me to the side and lash out in private Em.." I blurred out, " Don't tell Dawson about this... please?" I spat. As much as I love Dawson, I know deep down he wasn't gonna be happy hearing how Draco could be possibly treating me.. or if he's treating me that way.

She nodded, "I won't, if anything I'll just have Blaise watch out for his face expressions, Blaise is the closest person to know him by the face expressions..." she said in a shyly voice, I pulled her in for a hug.

I wanted to ask about What happened the other night with Dawson and her, but I knew it wasn't the right moment for it, she was too focused on me. She was to focus at the thought of whatever Draco and I are becoming.

"Come on, let's go let the boys know.. it's party time baby!" She said with joy, pulling my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys wanna hear something?" Emily said skipping towards the boys.. it took Emily and I a while to find the boys, out of all places they like to play "fetch the magic" in the Quidditch pitch.. who knows why.

"What is it?" asked Draco, the boys stopped throwing around the magic.

"Let's throw a house party!" Emily said with joy, Draco's reaction automatically dropped. He caught my glance, His Icy blue eyes turning to an icy cold grey.

 _Fuck. This isn't good_.

"Fuck yeah, now we're talking!" shouted Blaise, Draco and I didn't break our stare.. I couldn't tell what emotion he was showing. His icy dim grey eyes sending me shivers up and down my spine.

"When?"Dawson asked softly, Emily shrugged, " we gotta plan it of course! By the way.. Blaise I need to talk to you.." She continued, she walked over to him.. "Ms Windel wants to talk to me? Woah!" Blaise threw on a shock face expression, leaving me with Dawson and Draco. As always....

"Talking about what?" Dawson came to join my side. I shrugged, "well, whatever it is.. I'm sure it's nothing right lay?" Dawson continued. It took a minute to answer that, I felt bad not telling Dawson, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't like the idea of it.

"Yeah, it's nothing.." I lied, I looked back at Draco.. he was fidgeting his medallic rings. Something was on his mind.. he was trying to find words, comments, excuses why we shouldn't throw this party.

\---

 ***Draco Malfoy***  
 _A party_? Knowing Theo will be there to? I didn't like the Idea of this. I didn't know how to respond to this idea. I stayed quiet a little longer. I played with my rings more thinking about how the guys will be flirting on Alaya, drunk. Really really drunk.

Emily and Blaise came back, whatever it was.. it I'm sure it wasn't important. Emily and the others went on about what to bring for this party, and what kind of games should be played. I ignored them, letting my thoughts come upon.. letting the world dissolved around me, the world became fuzzy, dark, cold.

I wanted to pull lay to the side, and Just look at her. I _wanted_ her touch. I _wanted_ her. I _wanted_ to be the one drunk flirting in her ears, ringing my arms around her. I _wanted_ her... no one else, and it sucks. It sucks to have your enemy lingering around in your head, it sucks to know the things you want to hate about Her.. you can't. It sucks to know, she's pretty..pretty enough for any other guy to flirt. It sucks to know I could never be good enough for her.

"Draco you up for those ideas?" Alaya asked, I didn't realize they were talking to me. When did they even call my name? How long was I in my thoughts?

"What Idea?" I asked, kinda wished I was listening.. but I really didn't care for this party. It bugged me more that we were even throwing this party.

They looked at me weird, "For fuck sakes, Malfoy! Were you even listening?" Emily spat. I pretended to surrender, " if I'm being honest here.. no I wasn't" a smirk was forming cross my face, Emily rolled her eyes.

"How we are gonna be playing, Spin the bottle, seven minutes in Heaven, truth or dare...? Is any of those ideas clicking to you??" Alaya asked softly, her Pretty brown eyes sparkling. Her caramel brown hair, blowing against her face. She's beautiful.

"Bro you okay? You seem.. well.." Blaise added on to Alaya's question.

"Well?" I spat, "distracted.." Blaise continued softly. I sighed, "yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind is all.." I lied, I wasn't fine nor okay with this idea.

"So about the ideas Draco?? How you feel about them?" Alaya continued, I couldn't tell if this question was hinting me to not get upset or she was just truly just asking how I felt about it.

"Yeah, whatever you guys do.. I'm up for it.." I lied again. Deep down I knew I wasn't up for it. They all nodded and continued to talk about the party, Alaya didn't take her eyes off of me. We locked eyes, the world around us was becoming a blur. She knows deep down I wasn't okay with it, she knows deep down I wanted to say my comments about this party. She knows, just pretended like she didn't know.

I felt a small nudge from Dawson, " Dude you look done.. what's wrong with you?" Dawson spat, "this is unusual of you Malfoy.." he continued.

"What are you talking about Dawson? He's literally like this everyday.." Emily groaned. Dawson shook his head, " no, no.. he usually makes his smart remarks.." Dawson continued. He was right, there was always some type of smart remark coming out of my mouth, or I'm always trying to start bullshit that isn't necessary.

"I think Dawson has a point, Come on Draco.. I know when my own best friend has something on his mind!" Blaise added on. I shook my head, "guys I'm fine.." I sighed. Dawson and Blaise mumbled something to each other then looked back at me, "okay, but if its still bugging you please talk to us!" Blaise continued. I nodded.

\---

 ***Alaya Rose***  
It worried me, that something was really on Draco's mind. The fact that he agreed and he usually disagrees, was worried some. I knew Blaise saw the expression on his face, we all did. He wasn't fine, this was his way of holding whatever comments he was about to say.

"Well, we got Charms class in a few.. are we done questioning Malfoy or what?" Emily Mumbled, after I told her what happened.. Emily been annoyed with Draco since then.

The boys nodded. The walk to charms was silent, the talk about the Party wasn't mentioned further more. I spotted Theo, he was on his way to charms to. _Fantastic_. Just what I needed. I took a look over at Draco, he seemed to notice to. His calm relaxed face turned into frustration.

"Theo!" Emily shouted, he had his Quidditch sweater on, His brown hair slick back. The sweater fit perfectly around his muscles, He turned around.. looking for the person who called him.

"Just the person I was looking for!" Emily said with cheer. He smiled, showing his dimples... on both side of his smile. His smile was the reason why I fell in love with it.

"What's up?" Theo said breathing heavy, he must have ran over here. "I'mma make it quick, then act like I never talked to you... we are throwing a house party, Spread the word to the Other Slytherins! Got it?" Emily spat.

"Wait, Just us Slytherins?" Theo asked confused. Emily shook her head, "did you not hear the word house party?" Emily smacked him, She was on a role with her smart remarks today. I heard a soft chuckle from Draco, he's enjoying this. He found this amusing.

"Well ..is Miss Rose attending to this party?" Theo asked softly looking at me, I didn't know I wasn't going to attend?? I felt all eyes on me, I automatically assumed I was going.. I guess not?.

"Um-" Emily Interrupted me, "bloody hell Cohen? Of course she's going! She's the one who planned it!" Emily yelled, she look back at me.. hoping I would have her back. She knew I didn't, she just wanted a reaction from Draco.. once again Emily scored another point.

"Yeah... that's what I was gonna say, but Emily took those words right out of me!" I chuckled, "wait, you planned it?" Draco asked. He's definitely frustrated. I nodded. I looked at him, I felt his Icy dim grey eyes turn burning into my soul.

"That's my girl!!" Blaise said with excitement. I chuckled, meeting him halfway with a hug.

"Alaya throwing parties? Thats the first..." Dawson said with a small chuckle, "well it's a new year, why the bloody hell not?" I said cheerfully.

"Then I am in, I'll let the others know!" Theo finally spoke, Emily nodded.. "good good! Its finna be party time babes!" Emily continued.

"Rose.. talk to me after class." A mumbled voice came from Draco, he stormed off into Professor Flitwick's class room. I knew what was coming, I can already hear it. I could already feel my anger raising.

"So y'all back to last names now?" Blaise asked, I shrugged.. I really didn't know what names we were calling each other now. Emily rolled her eyes, "Bipolar ass, come on before we get detention.." She spat following Draco.

" _'talk to me after class'_ yeah my ass.." Blaise mocked, Dawson and I let out a soft chuckle.

***  
Blaise, Dawson, and I joined Emily and Draco.. as always I was stuck sitting next to Draco.

"May I join you?" Theo mumbled, well fuck sakes... even worse.

"Ye-" Draco slammed his book closed.. Interrupting my sentence, " no, you fucking can't Cohen.."a low mumbled voice came out from Draco.

"I'm sorry?" Theo asked softly, "I said you can't sit here Cohen.." Draco said avoiding my glance.

"What the actual fu-" before I could finish, Draco slams his hands on the table.. making everyone around us jump. "Just shut up Rose!" He shouted, I felt tears coming upon.. anger rushing to my head.

"Yo what is wrong with you!" Emily shouted, "No Em, it's okay.. I can handle myself.." I mumbled softly, "Professor Flitwick is it okay Draco and I could be excused ?" I continued. He nodded. I set my parchment by Dawson so he can turn it in for me, Draco stormed out first.. pushing everyone out of his way. _What the actual fuck_? I thought to myself. What was his problem?

Hallways were empty, he was no where to be seen.. once again. "MALFOY! Where the bloody hell are you!" I screamed, I felt a tug on my arm.. yanking me to follow the direction of the tug. The touch was cold. Something medal was digging into my skin. _Malfoy_. He pulled me into an empty classroom. Slams the door, and with in the blink of an eye.. I was against the wall.

Our breathing was the same, I felt trapped in his aroma.. once more. Shivers was rushing up and down my body, anger was raising between the both of us.

"So, are you gonna say something? Or are we just gonna admire each other's presence? because certainly you ain't the person I want to admire right now!" I said angrily, breaking the tension between us.

"Rose, why the fuck would you throw a party.." A soft, cold, raspy voice came out from Draco. Draco's hair was falling in front of his face, his eyes were grey, dark, mad. His pale skin, looking dull.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
It took her a moment to answer, and process my question. God, I hated her.. but I also cared to much for her. It's killing me, her pretty brown eyes.. filled with anger, lust, scared.

"I'm sorry and you care why?" She asked angrily, I care because guys will be flirting on her. I care because I can't stand the thought of her in someone else's arms. I care because, I would hate for her to do something stupid and not realizing. I care because, I wanted to be her hero... not Cohen, or Dawson, Blaise, or even Harry and his filthy friends.

" I don't care.." I lied, I did care. I was just to stubborn to admit that. I did care, and I hate that I was starting to. I hate that it bugged me to know other guys were possibly liking her. I hated it.

"Then why you asked?" She said, " if you supposedly don't, why did you ask? Why did you get mad when Theo wanted to sit next to me? If you don't care why have sex with me Malfoy!" She yelled. I hated that I pissed her off so easily. She had flipped her brown hair onto one side, while crossing her arms.

"Rose.." I said almost in a whisper, " Don't fucking Rose me! Oh so we're suddenly back to last names now? " she said pushing me slightly away from her.

We haven't answered not one of each other questions, since this argument has started.

"Alright, I have a fucking question.." I blurred out. "Theo is obviously trying to get back with you, and You are okay with it why? He fucking cheated on you, and you just gonna let him back in?!" I continued. _To far. To fucking far_.

" Theo has nothing to do with your Fucking attitude!! He wasn't the one who slammed his book down, at least he has matters Malfoy!" She yelled again.

"Oh no, he has everything to deal with it, Rose!" I yelled back.. he really didn't have anything to do with it, It was more of my jealousy side showing.

"Oh! and you think you could do fucking better? Because by all means, show me. You're so spoiled that, You have nothing better to do but to blame someone else..for no fucking reason! , YOU NEVER WANT TO ADMIT YOUR WRONGING!! " she blurred out, she was right.. I never do. I blame someone for my enjoyment.

" I never know with you Malfoy, one minute you're sweet then next you blow up like a fucking volcano!" She continued.

"Want me to fucking show you?" I said slowly pushing her against the wall, I put my hands on both sides of her.. trapping her in. "...because I can fucking show you" I whispered. She takes a step closer, our noses barely touching.. our heavy breaths blending as one.

Show her what? A relationship? I can barely love myself let a lone trying to show love to another person. Show her that I'm possibly _different_ then most guys? When reality.. I'm just about the same?

" Oh yeah? Prove it.." she whispered back, It took me a little longer to think what I wanted to prove in the moment. I was too busy trapped in her aroma, too busy looking at her brown eyes.. finding a reason. A reason, I can't find in myself.

She chuckled, "exactly my point.." she brushed away my arm.. _Bloody fucking hell Draco, grab her._ I grabbed her hips, slowly spun her around to face me. I let out a small frustrated chuckle, " You ain't getting away from me that quickly now..I ain't that easy.." I spat. I brushed her hair out of her face, setting it behind her ears.

"Draco, we can't.. " she whispered, "Shh, just stop talking.." I said shyly .. I pulled her closer, I felt her body slowly trying to relax into my own. I slowly pressed my lips against hers, Alaya's hands slowly making its way around my head. The kiss became passionate, our breathing became heavy. Intense. It was so intense, that I wanted to throw her on top of a desk. The kiss stopped, She pulled away.. our eyes meeting each other's.. our breathing became softer.

She shook her head, "Draco.. I mean it, not now.." she whispered, "come on.. let's go find the others and get this party started.." she continued. I stayed quiet, it took me a minute to follow her out. I could've continued that kiss, but I know deep down it would've been pushing it further, and I didn't want that... neither did she. There's a time and place for that, right now it felt right.. but not the right place. It killed me. I _wanted_ her touch even more then ever.


	8. Chapter 8

***Alaya Rose***  
It was awkward on the walk back to find our friends. I couldn't stop thinking about the argument between Draco and I... I wanted to give in. I couldn't.

"After the party, I have somewhere to show you.." Draco said shyly.. the tension between us was slowly loosening up.

"Where?" I said softly, I could feel his staring.. his grey eyes turning back into his Icy blue. I couldn't look, there's something about his eyes.. I tend to get lost in.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out .. right?" Draco added a small chuckle. I shrugged, "fair enough, Malfoy, fair enough.." I mumbled. I couldn't call him by his first name, I honestly don't know if I was allowed to? We have so many name switches for each other that I really have no idea which name to call him by anymore.

"So we are back to last names now?" He asked, I let out a soft sigh.. " I don't know what to call you anymore," I looked down at my fingers, the tension between us was suddenly growing on me.

"Lay, you don't have to call me Malfoy.. you know?" He spat. "Just because we argue and scream our last names out don't mean you should stop calling me by my first name.." he continued. I nodded, "Okay then Draco.. where are you taking me ?" I blurred out. I really wanted to know where this surprise was, it's unusual for him to make surprises for people. I found it.. quite amusing.

Draco shook his head, " you ask to many questions.." he mumbled. I chuckled softly , " well, for someone who's basically gonna kidnap me after the party is a little suspicious don't you think?" I continued, I heard a small chuckle coming from his mouth.. his cold hands wrapping itself around my hips, my back was resting on his chest. He leans in by my ear, his warm breathing lingering down my neck.

"Well it's not kidnapping if I'm letting you know.. right?" a soft whisper came from Draco, his whisper sent shivers down my back. I bit my lip, his hand slowly moving up my arm. _Don't give in._

"We will be so drunk, that if you honestly wanted to Kidnap me.. I probably won't even remember.." I said shyly.. his hand still making it's way up along my arm, slowly but surely.

"Mhm, and if that was to happen.. how do you imagine your kidnap scene?" Draco whispered, I sighed.. "well.." I paused, _don't give in. Don't give in._ His other hand.. slowly gripping my robe, finding it's place to settle.

"Well?" He teased, the hand on my arm found its way up. His cold rings brushing against my skin as he brushes my hair back. I let out a small laugh, slightly pushing him away.." well for starters, I would want to be pulled to the side.. and as you are pulling me to the side, you set a blind fold over my eyes.." I spat, "with out hesitation.. you take me to the place that you feel like no one could find me, a place where its empty,dark, cold. A place where I feel like I could do nothing but hear my thoughts." I continued softly..

He sighed, " .. and I thought I grew up in a dark mindset, apparently I was wrong?" He blurred out. I shook my head, "no, you asked.. I was just being honest!" I spat.

"Well, by all means.." he threw his hands in a surrender type look.. a soft small laugh came out from the both of us.

***  
We found Emily and the others, I enjoyed the moments where Draco and I could just laugh and not start an argument. It felt nice. I know by tomorrow it's gonna be at each other throats, or not talking for weeks on end.

"Is Mr Malfoy calmer now or is he gonna slam his books?" Emily groaned, a small chuckle came from the both of us.. he nodded, "I'm good now Windel," Draco added.

"And what got you in a good mood.. all of the sudden?" Dawson asked softly, I felt all eyes on me. "What?" I blurred out, "I think I know who's behind doors to Draco smiling!" Blaise shouted. I nudged him, he groaned.. "nevermind.. damn." a raspy groan came from Blaise.

"Well, children.. we have a party to plan! Are we just gonna stand here or get a move along?" Emily whined, she rolled her eyes making sure each and one of us saw it.

"Darling, when is this party happening to be exact?" Dawson asked softly. She shook her head, " Tonight obviously! Word got around quickly.. thanks to Mr Cohen.." she jumped with excitement.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy ***  
I saw Emily jumped with excitement, this isn't the first time she ever jumped with excitement.. especially if she's moody with the people around her.

I looked at Alaya, her caramel brown wavy hair resting by her eyes. _She's beautiful._ Everything about her is beautiful. The way she sends joy to the air, is beautiful. The way her brown eyes sparkle in the light, the way she laughs. _God I wanted her._ Why was it so hard to get her? She does this on purpose, holds a wall.. so she won't get hurt. She makes it so hard, that it makes me want her _more,_ the things I want to hate, I seem to find them beautiful.

_God. I wanted her._

"Ooo wait I hope there will be dancing ?" Blaise asked, I sighed.. " Zabini, what's a party with out dancing?" I mumbled.

"Well, I don't know.. I just had to ask you know?" Blaise shrugged. I shook my head, Blaise is to much for this world.. I don't want to know what goes inside his head.

"I hope y'all dress.. sexy tonight!!" Emily commented, I cringed at that word.. especially knowing Alaya might dress, knowing that boys are gonna be flirting, drooling. The thought of that made me Jealous.. it flowed through me, anger rushing to my head. 

"I hope.. you're dressing sexy for me.." Dawson winked. Emily blushed. Blaise let out an ' _ahh shit Dawson!',_ knowing that was his job doing.

"I don't have anything sexy to wear if I'm being honest with you.." Alaya finally spoke. The sigh of relief came out from my mouth.

"No! I might have something you can wear Lay!! Remember that green short dress I brought but never wore?" Emily said. _Man fuck, why Emily, why._

 _"_ Yeah, the one that I really liked.." Alaya agreed, "why?" Alaya continued.

"Well I packed it with me just in case, something like this happens!.. and since I don't wear it, you can have it!" Emily said with joy, Alaya smiled, "I just might Em, thank you!" Alaya walked over to hug Emily. My jealousy came back, I didn't like the idea of this.

"And what does Mr Malfoy have in mind tonight?" Emily mumbled, Emily seem to have an annoyance towards me today and I don't blame her.

"I was just planning on wearing a black suit Windel," I mumbled back. I saw Emily shake her head, I felt a small smirk come upon my face.

"You do you Malfoy.." she groaned, I didn't have much but suits. Black suits. Nothing more when it comes to outings like this.

"What about you Blaise? Dawson?" Alaya asked shyly. Alaya hasn't said much since we regrouped with Emily, Blaise, and Dawson. Like something was wondering on her mind, like if she just wanted this party over with. I don't blame her, I want this over as much as she does.

"That's a surprise.. " Dawson added a wink, I saw Emily blushed again.

"I can't wait for that!" Emily flirted. He chuckled and went in for a hug. Cheesy.

"Well, that leaves me.." Blaise spat. " well jeans and a collar shirt will do," he continued, He added a smirk at the end of his sentence.

"You're smirking like you finna get laid tonight.." I added, a small laugh came from Alaya, and Dawson.. as always Emily didn't find it funny. Of course she didn't.

"Well if I find myself a cute little mamas tonight, and we are both feeling the vibe and tension between us.. then sure! Other then that, I came to party not to shag Malfoy!" Blaise yelled, I roll my eyes.." we will see about that Zabini.." Blaise is known to flirt, it wasn't surprising for me, or the others.. Blaise flirting is just another day for the most of us.

"Hey, I have Quidditch practice catch y'all later?" I continued, they all said bye.. I really didn't want to be at Quidditch practice today, I almost forgot about it.

 _Quidditch is gonna suck ass._ I thought to myself, I really wasn't feeling it. I'm usually hyped when it comes to Quidditch, because I get to boss everyone around. Today felt different. Today I didn't see they hype in it, today felt like a drag. More so, because I have to deal with Theo for most of the practice.

***

"Alright mudbloods!, get on your brooms and do a practice run!," I yelled.. I stopped in my tracks, I could feel the stares. I look back at them, " I'm sorry, did I mumble? GO!" I spat. They all started running like little guinea pigs trying to find the exit from the maze. I shook my head, " make that two rounds!" I continued.

 _Today wasn't it. I wasn't in the mood for Quidditch._ Theo was the only one who didn't run, he just stood there looking at me.. cold, confused, lost. _Great, just what I needed_.

"Cohen, are you deaf?! what are you waiting on?!" I barked, he walked over.. _oh Merlin sake! . Not now._ "I actually need to talk to you Cap.." he said softly. I hated how he called me cap, it was weird especially if you are not in the best mood to enjoy that title.

"About what?" I asked, I really didn't care what it was about. He hesitated for a moment, "did I do something for you to get mad at me earlier?" He mumbled softly.

"No, I just wasn't in the mood.."I lied, I wanted him no where close.

"You are always not in the mood Malfoy.. you just act differently around me.." he barked, as true as that sounds.. I had to play it cool.

"Last time we talked, I wasn't moody.. Alaya just likes to piss me off.." I said, it goes both ways.. depending on the mood she's in and the mood I'm feeling today. He nodded, then shrugged.. " okay I'm glad, we're cool.." he said softly then took his broom and join the others. _What a weirdo._ I thought to myself.

\---

 ***Alaya Rose***  
Emily and I went back to the dorm rooms to set everything up, the boys followed.

"Was Draco acting weird today or..is it just me?" Dawson finally spoke. Everyone nodded.. Emily, Blaise and I knew exactly why. Dawson sighed, " what was up with him?" Dawson asked. It went quiet. No one knew how to tell him.

"Should we get this party started?!" Blaise said trying to change the subject, Dawson shook his head.." well..?" He asked trying to hide his announce, Emily rolled her eyes, "darling, it's Draco.. what do you expect? there's always something weird going on with him.." Emily groaned, she wasn't wrong tho.. there's always something that Draco gets moody about.

"Well, enough about Draco.. we have a party to start!" I finally spoke with excitement. They nodded. No one talked, while setting up the decorations.. we were all kinda lost in our own thoughts.

"Someone play some music.. to hype the mood!" Blaise said with excitement, I nodded.. I used my wand to start up some music. Everyone started bopping their heads, "now.. this is my shit right here!" Blaise shouted, I chuckled.

The decorations were nearly done, the common room looked different for a second, smaller. Maybe it was just me. I sat on the couch, Emily joined right besides me, admiring the view around us. The boys were finishing up, their last set of decorations.

"Maybe we should go get ready, we do take longer then the rest of them.." Emily said softly, I let out a small smile.. "come on, lets go fuck up each others makeup and laugh it off" I continued, she jumped up.. "boys, Lay and I are gonna get ready.. see you in 10!" Emily shouted, they nodded.. couldn't figure out if they heard her right, or just agreeing to agree. 

I followed her into our room, "Em, you never said what you were gonna wear?" I said walking over to Emily's dresser to get the dress. She took a seat at the vanity table to start her makeup, "well, I took a trip Hogsmeade today.. after Professor Flickwick's class today and since Dawson's favorite color is red, I thought it would be a little sexy to by a red one," she said that with such confidence, her signature color was always green.. no matter where we were going, or what party it was bond to happen. 

Dawson is changing her, slowly..I was glad Emily found happiness, it made me happy. Red was gonna look good on her, it's definitely gonna shock Dawson.

"It's gonna look good on you! Can I see it?" I asked softly, she nodded.. " it's hanging in the bathroom, behind the door.." she mumbled, while trying to put mascara on.

I went to the bathroom, to take a peak at the dress. _Wow._ I thought to myself. The dress was similar to mine, Instead this one had sparkles, the straps looks like you can take off and wear just strapless. It was beautiful. I walked back out with my mouth hanging open.

She stopped doing her makeup to look at me, "beautiful isn't it?" She continued, I was speechless.. I couldn't find words. I nodded and sat next to her, "how much?" I finally found words to speak. She shrugged, "not much.. it was on sale for a good price.." She said softly. I took the mascara she was using and slowly started to put some on. "Do you think it screams, ' _take me to bed'_?" I asked jokingly , she slightly nudges me " LAY!" She shouted.

I chuckled, "what? You know it does!" I joked. She gave out a small chuckle, and sighed " well if it does.. you will be the first person to know got it?" She let out a small sight, I nodded giving her a little laugh at the end of it.

***

My makeup was nearly done, Emily was curling her hair. I wasn't sure if i wanted to straighten my hair or not, "Are you gonna do something to your hair?" Emily asked, I shrugged.. I don't know what I wanted to do with my hair.

"Probably straighten it, and put it half up and half down.." I mumbled, she chuckled.. " Let me do it, for old time sake!" Emily said with joy. When we were kids, Emily would always come over to play pretend hair salon.. she was always the person who dressed as the hair stylist, I was always the customer. As we grew up, it became part of the tradition.. every family event our parents had, she was always willing to straighten my hair.

The music in the common room was blasting, _the party must have started._ I thought to myself.

"Remember how I would always straighten your hair, or find reasons to?" Emily said, I let out a small smile, "your reasoning was to play hair salon every time you came over!" I chuckled harder. Emily joined in on the laugh, "hey! once you play a role.. you can never switch it up, it's like it was mean't to be that way you know?" Emily said softly, she was clipping up half of my hair.. waiting for the Iron to heat up.

Maybe a certain role happens for a reason, maybe that's why there's always 2 sides from each person. Maybe that's why Draco is the way he is. He feels comfortable with me to show his dicey side. A side no one sees, or even know exists.

"Yeah, I know alright.." I mumbled softly, it went silent.. Emily was in her thoughts while doing my hair, I was trynna tune my thoughts.. with the beat of the blasting music from the common room. The heat of the iron felt nice, relaxing.

Emily was softly humming to the music, "is that you singing?" I looked up at her in the mirror, she nodded.. most of my hair was straighten, she still had a whole bun to get through.

My thoughts went back to thinking about Draco, and how he is handling all of this so far. What will I be expecting? Other girls jumping at him, drunk, trynna flirt. Even worse, take him to bed. I cringed at the thought of it, but it also lowkey broke me.

" done!" Emily blurred out, she already set up my hair and everything. I looked up at the mirror, "woah.." I whispered. I looked like a whole different person, "what do you think?" Emily said softly.. I nodded, " I love it Em! Thank you!" I jumped up to hug her. She hugged back, " You're welcome love!" She said in my ear, we both let go.. "I'mma get ready.." I said, she nodded.. following me in my direction.

I threw on my dress, the dress shows my curves. The green standing out, it was beautiful. So beautiful I didn't want to ruin how nice it looked. _Wow_. I thought to myself, I gave my self a little twirl in the bathroom mirror. I walked out, Emily's head shot right up waiting for the bathroom to be free.

"Now that, that screams ' _fuck me',_ you are stunning lay! _"_ Emily said with excitement, " that will definitely grab Draco's attention.." she added. The thought of that made me happy, then my smile dropped right away knowing it will grab Theo's attention too.

"Let me go and get ready.. and from there we can head out okay?" Emily continued, I nodded. She came out of the bathroom, she could fit any color. I was trying to find my words, "what? Is something on me?" Emily looked around confused .. I shook my head, "no Em, you look absolutely beautiful!" I shouted. "You could pull any color Em, and you know that!" I continued , she shook her head.

"Come on, we have a party to crash!" Emily said pulling me out of our room. We walked down the stairs, the music getting louder. My heart pounding faster then usual. We were trying to find the boys on the dance floor, they found us before we found them.

"Wow you guys look absolutely.." Blaise trailed off, I felt Draco's glance.. he was just as surprised as Blaise and Dawson were.

"beautiful.." Dawson finished Blaise's words softly. Dawson walked over to Emily, " red is my.." Emily interrupted, "favorite color, I know love I know.." she said softly, he chuckled and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and took a glance at me.

"Go.." I whispered, she nodded with excitement.. " see you guys on the dance floor.." Dawson said with out breaking the stare on Emily.

It got awkward, "well, I got some dancing to get to.. I'll leave you guys to it.." Blaise said. I waved bye, I looked back at Draco. He was trying to find words to say, searching for any kind of comment to make.

"Come with me.." he said softly, I couldn't tell if he was mad, annoyed, or happy. My heart pounded faster. I followed him into a corner, small but good enough to fit two people.

He slightly pushes me on the wall, our breathing the same level. His icy blue eyes sparkling in the light. I felt trapped, in his aroma. I felt like I couldn't breathe, with his aroma closing in around me. The music was becoming a blur, the party had became dark, muted. Like if the world had just stopped.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
I wanted her so bad, but I hated what she was wearing. She was beautiful, I didn't deserve her.

"What are you wearing?" I whispered in her ear, her eyes filled with more lust then ever. She let out a small frustrated laugh, "are you fucking serious right now?" She said angrily, "Alaya.." I said softly trying not to argue.

"Don't fucking Alaya me Draco! I'm trying to have a good time and you find ways to fucking ruin it why?!" She yelled, I stayed quiet. Letting the words sink into my head. She was right, why do I feel the need to fuck it up for her?.

"Exactly my point.. piss off Draco," she said pushing me away, joining the others. _Shit._ I thought to myself, I pulled her back. "touch me again and see what ha-" I interrupted her with a kiss, she pushed away.. " Stop! Stop pulling me in for a kiss every time you do something wrong! Just stop Draco!" I heard the frustration in her voice, _shit. Shit. Shit. There you go again, fucking shit up._

 _"_ I'm sorry.." I trailed off. she shook her head, " You're not Draco.. you couldn't wait until after the fun was over could you?" She spat " could you!!?" She continued. I sighed, " no.." I really couldn't. I Should've waited. She shook her head, "just piss off for the night will you?" She blurred out and walked her way over to the others.

After a while, being in my thoughts..I eventually went towards the direction she had headed, I could see Theo whispering in her ear. She seemed really happy around him, too happy I felt my jealousy raising.

The music stopped, Blaise, Emily, and Dawson was trynna calm everyone down. Blaise jumped up on the table, " it's time for a little spin the bottle.. Everyone get in position!" Blaise shouted, Emily sat next to Alaya.. Blaise and Dawson plopped next to them. I went over by Pansy, I haven't spoken to her since the train ride, on the first day back.

"Long time no see Malfoy," she said breaking the awkward tension between us. I chuckled, "same goes to you Parkinson.." I said softly. She nudged me, " hope everything is going well?" She asked softly, I nodded. I let out a soft sigh, "everything going well for you?" I asked, I hate small talk.. but she was keeping my mind distracted from Alaya. I took a glance at Alaya, while waiting on Pansy to answer.. It seemed like Theo and Blaise switched places.

 _That should be me._ I wanted to be her support tonight, and I couldn't even do that. Jealousy started raising again. My hands were slowly forming a fist behind Pansy.

"You know, the same old shit.." Pansy shrugged, I felt my hand releasing the fist form.. I threw my arm around Pansy, "you know I'm always here Parkinson.." I said softly, she hugged back, and nodded.. " yeah, I know.. every since you and Blaise started hanging out with those mudbloods , I just felt like I couldn't anymore.. I mean we were the same kind of group of friends what changed?" She looked up at me, I let go.. I really don't know what changed and why we became distant.

The word _'mudblood'_ lingered in my head. I couldn't tell if I wanted to be mad at the thought about how she called the person I was starting to care about a mudblood, or wanted to agree that the person I truly cared about was one?

"Things happen Pansy, we drift and move on.. but no matter how far we drifted, don't be afraid to talk to me alright?" I said, she chuckled, "I will keep that in mind.. thank you," she smiled, the conversation died from there.. I felt someone eyes looking my way, it was Alaya's. The expression on her face was speechless, angered, hurt. I know there was a bunch of questions racing towards her head.

"Same rules apply, but before you and that person kiss.. go to the closet and kiss in there for seven minutes.." Emily said with excitement . "Do I make myself clear?" Emily continued, everyone nodded. Kissing in the closet, for seven minutes? _What the bloody hell._

"And Fyi, you are being timed so make it count!" Blaise added on with excitement. I rolled my eyes, that doesn't make any of these better. The thought of Theo and Alaya came to mind. My jealousy and anger came back to me.

I can't stand the thought of Theo kissing Alaya again. I just can't.

"I think the host, should go first.." Dawson said looking at Alaya, she jumped out of her thoughts. I wonder if she was thinking the same thing, I wonder if the same kind of questions was flowing to her head.

"Oh," she paused, " okay.." she said softly. She took the bottle from Dawson, placed it in the middle and spun the bottle. I was watching the bottle spin, hoping it would just land on me to make me feel better. Hoping if it lands, all my jealousy will go away.

The bottle stopped, it was between me and Adrian. What were the chances?. Adrian Pucey, was also known as the biggest flirt there was, he was also known as the biggest jerk in year 2. He dated almost every girl in the school, but if he didn't get what he wanted.. he automatically will break up with them in a heartbeat. That was Adrian Pucey, If Alaya knows better she would pick me, and not Pucey.

"Well you pick Lay.." Emily nudged softly, "um, Draco.." She mumbled. _That's my girl_. I thought to myself. We both got up from out seats, " timer starts when you close the door!" Emily shouted from behind . We closed the door behind us, the tension between us was raising. She was avoiding my look, wishing it would be over.

**TIMER HAS STARTED..**

"You didn't have to pick me you know?" I whispered, she ignored me. I could not just sit here and wait for seven minutes to end. Seven minutes with her felt like hours, months, years.

"Lay.." I continued in a whisper, silence. Still nothing, I couldn't take anymore of the silence. I slightly pushed her against the wall, cupped her chin.. making her look at me. Her brown eyes looked scared, mad. Her caramel brown hair was rubbing against my arm, her scent trapping me in. Making the closet feel smaller, she had her arms crossed, her left leg on the wall while trying to balance on her right leg.

"Talk to me.." I said in a whisper, my thumb circling around her lips. My medallic rings digging into her skin. _God she was beautiful. I wanted all of her._

 _"_ There's nothing to talk about Draco.." she whispered, keeping her eyes on me.

"There's always something to talk about princess," I whispered, my other hand slowly making its way around her hips. 

"Tell me, what's on your mind lay.." I whispered pulling her closer, "tell me.." I made my way to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I heard a soft gasp.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
A small gasp came out from my mouth, _Don't give in. Make him chase you._ I thought to myself. _But it feels so good.._

"Tell me.." Draco whispered in between his kisses, seven minutes with him felt like a long time to end. Parts of me couldn't stay mad at him, but I needed to. _As much as I tried I couldn't._

**_SIX MINUTES REMAINING_ **

"You.." I whispered, ever since we argued he's been running through my mind. Seeing him with Pansy earlier was heartbreaking, but I know it wasn't nothing serious. I hope..

"Me what?" He stopped his kisses, his Icy grey eyes turning back into an Icy blue.

"I'm thinking about you Draco," I said calmly.. he expression lit up with in minutes. He pulled me closer, his cold hands wrapping around my body. My hands slowly found it's way to his hair, _god he was perfect._

I could spend seven minutes with him any day, and it would feel like forever.

"Look, I really am-" I interrupted him, "shh...you talk to much," I blurred out, "less talking, more kissing.." I continued in a whisper. He smiled, with a blank of an eye.. his lips were pressed against mine, his cold hands hugging me tighter. Stronger. My fingers laced in between his hair, tugging on it softly. He groaned softly.

"Don't.." he whispered in and out of our kisses, "what..?" I whispered. He stops, our breathing became heavy. He paused for a moment, " if you pull on my hair, you leave me no choice but to fuck you on spot.." he whispered. I bit my lip.

"Mhm, then I guess you have no choice but to do it.." I whispered, pulling a small chuck of his hair, he groaned softly.

**FIVE MINUTES REMAINING**

"Your wish is my command.." He said softly, he pushed me back against the wall. The kiss felt heavy. Passionate. His hand making it's way to meet my face, "jump.." he groaned, I listened. _Draco being possessive? Makes him 10x hotter.._ I thought to myself.

I wrapped my legs around him, he pulled back in for a kiss.. his hand pulled a small chuck of hair, while leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.. a small moan came out from my mouth.

"Now, you gonna have to be quiet..for one there's people right outside this door listening, and two..I don't have my wand, so there's no silent spell.. understood?" He whispered, in an out of his kisses.

He cupped my chin once more, "understood?" I nodded, " good girl.." he whispered yanking me in for a kiss. He was very possessive tonight, more so..like if he was angry, and this was his way of taking it out.

 _I found it hot._ This side of him made me want him more then ever. _Fuck._

Draco unties his tie, his green silky tie reflecting off the light. Both of his hands opening the tie, giving it a little yank.. "bite.." he whispered. I obeyed. He ties the tie behind my head blindly. He rushed straight to my neck, I felt my back arch against the wall.

I felt his cold hands, slowly removing my dress strap. His cold rings.. brushing against my skin, the thought of it made me gasp. 

**FOUR MINUTES REMAINING**

I felt his hands caressing on the side of my body, slowly, but surely. Our breathing was heavy. His fingers slowly making its way under my dress. Another small gasp came out.

"You're so.." he whispered in and out of his breaths, "beautiful.." he trailed off. Before I could answer we heard a knock. _Damnit._

 _"_ Yes..?" I said with a raspy voice, Draco was removing his tie from my mouth , "just wanna remind you, you have four minutes remaining.." Emily said softly.

_Has it really been four minutes already?_

"Okay thank you.." Draco said heavily, I looked back at him.. he chuckled softly.

"It doesn't feel like four minutes.." I whispered.. he unties his tie from my head, setting me down gently. He sighs, "well, Time flies when you are having fun Lay.." he winked.

"Well.." I paused, he stops trying to adjust his tie and looks at me with a confused look, "well?" He added softly.

".. to bad you couldn't make me scream," I spat circling my fingers on my arm.

**_THREE MINUTES REMAINING_ **

\---

 ***Draco Malfoy***  
The way she said that, made me want her even more. I smirked, "oh, just wait it's coming.." I blurred out, she pulled me in for a soft kiss. _God.._

She pulled away, "what was that for?" I asked softly, she looked happy. She was to beautiful. she was to good for this world. She let out a soft shrug, "just in case we argued again later.. I wanted the last bit of it," she whispered.

I pulled her back, "how about this, let's ditch this party and go to the place I wanted to take you?" I looked in her eyes, they were beautiful. No matter how mad, sad they looked.. they were still beautiful.

"What about the last three minutes Draco? " she looked at me with a confused look. I sighed, "lay.. its only three minutes, unless you wanna get back on the wall and start screaming for the next two minutes ?" I joked. She bit her lip, took her a few moments to process what she wanted to do, she nodded "okay.." she whispered.

I grabbed her hand, opening the door.. everyone looked at us with confused looks, resting on their faces. "What are you doing? you still have three minutes remaining?" Dawson blurred out. I shook my head, "we're leaving.. start a new game," I mumbled. From the corner of my eye I saw Emily rolled her eyes.

She mumbled something to the group by the time Alaya and I walked out. Finally out of that hell hole.


	9. Chapter 9

***Draco Malfoy ***  
I haven't let go of her hand since we left the party, she hasn't let go either.

"Never realized how pretty Hogwarts can be at night," she finally spoke, we haven't said one word to each other since we left the party.

I chuckled, "just wait until you see where I'm taking you.." I said softly. Alaya's hand grip was slowly becoming tighter. _I didn't want this moment to end._ I thought to myself.

"It can't beat this, there's no way!" She spoke, with a little excitement jump at the end.

I shrugged, "I think it might," I chuckled softly, the smirk didn't leave my face. She nudged me, "and how would Mr Malfoy know this?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Well.." I paused, " usually after Quidditch practice.. I go to this place as an escape.." I continued. I felt her glance, her smile died down. Her brown eyes becoming bigger, her hand slowly releasing it's grip.

"Like a place where you have nothing to do but to think?" She asked. I nodded... the Astronomy Tower is a place, which no one really knew existed. A place were I could hide from the world for a little while. A place were I could understand my own thoughts.

"do you usually get the answers you want from this place?" She continued softly. It took me a minute to process the question, there were days were I felt like I knew all the answers to my thoughts. Then there were days were, I had no clue how to answer them, days were I felt lost in my thoughts.

"Sometimes.." I mumbled. She stopped me, pulling my arm in her direction. I matched her stare, her hair softly blowing in the wind. She watched me, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Before the party started, was this place the first thing you went to after practice?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was genuinely concerned, or was just curious. I nodded again. A small sigh came out of her mouth, "oh," she whispered. "Well, then blind me.." She continued.

I gave her a confused look, "what?" I asked with a raspy voice. She let out a small chuckle, "come on Draco, this is your thinking place.. obviously I don't wanna remember where it's at.." she said walking closer, slightly pulling on my tie.

I shook my head, "I'm not gonna blind you Lay.." I whispered, she stopped playing with my tie.. "why not?" She asked. I let out a small chuckle, " well.." I trialed off. She looked at me with a weird look, "well?" She mumbled.

"Well I was kinda hoping, it would eventually be your place to think too.." I trialed off again. A small smirk came across her face, "I would love that, now are we just gonna sit here and rumble or are you gonna show me?" She said giving me a small nudge. I let out a small chuckle. Her smile was the light to my tunnel, Her touch scent shivers down my body. Her pretty brown eyes, I feel like I could get lost in them. I enjoyed every moment of this. _I never wanted this to end._ I thought to myself.

***  
We got to the Astronomy Tower, it took her a moment to realize what the place was.

"The Astronomy Tower?" She said following me up the stairs. "This place is literally a dump, why here?" She continued. I shook my head, "you ask to many questions Lay.. just have trust.." I said with out looking back at her. She stayed quiet for the rest of the way up.

The view from the Astronomy Tower, is were it always gets me. I could never get tired of it. I could never get bored of it. It's a view that could keep you speechless for a long time, a view that it is hard to forget.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
Wow. The view outside of Hogwarts was amazing. Hogwarts has it perks sometimes, but this view won it all. The sun was setting, I was taking in on the view and how the horizon lining perfectly with the hills.

 _This is home._ I thought to myself. I never had the time to really stop and admire the view outside of Hogwarts, it's like I'm reliving year 1 all over again.

"Wow.." I whispered. He nodded, "beautiful.. Is it?" He spoke softly. As tough as he tries to be, I never seen him admire Hogwarts. Out of the four years that I've known Draco Malfoy, I really liked this side of him. He talked so highly about Hogwarts that seeing him right now.. admiring the view, made me blush.

 _Soft Draco._ A side no one knows about. A side only I know. The thought of that made me smile, I loved being the only one to know about this side. I loved being the person he felt most comfortable with.

"You know, for a person who talks highly about Hogwarts, you sure know how to admire a view like this.." I said jumping out of my thoughts.

I saw a small smirk coming upon his face, "you know for a person who doesn't look at the view often has a lot to say.." he said jokingly. My dress strap was lowkey falling off my shoulders, Draco didn't take his off on me. I knew exactly where he was looking at.

"Admiring me? Or the view?" I said laughing, he licked his lips, "A little bit of both.." he mumbled. I pushed up my strap, after a couple of minutes it fell back down.

"Here.." he paused, "let me help.." he continued. He made his way behind me, his medallic ring brushing softly against my back. He moved my hair to one side, "is it up or down?" He asked softly. I let out a small chuckle, " up" I continued.

Who knew Draco could be such a gentleman at times.

"There.." he whispered. He didn't move where he was at. His hands never left my body, "is there something wrong?"I said half turning around. His icy blue eyes, burning into my soul. _How does he do it?_. I thought to myself.

"Nothing.." he mumbled. I could feel his hand making its way around my hips.

I shook my head, "it don't seem like nothing.." I mumbled. He stayed quiet, with in a blink of an eye he turns me around. His soft lips, pressed against mine.. his cold hands digging into my hips. His kiss became wet. Passionate. Faster. His breathing became rough, raspy.

"Lay.." he said in and out of our kisses, "mhm?" I softly said. He stopped kissing me, bringing his face by my ears." Beg for me.." he whispered in my ear. Shivers going up and down my body.

I couldn't find words. I was loving the moment, he cupped my chin. _God I loved when he does that._ "Beg.." he spoke softly.. his thumb circling my lips. My hands found the railing, my grip tightening.

He cups my chin harder, yanking me closer to his face. "Lay darling.. you know you want to," he whispered. I stayed quiet, I felt his other hand trying to adjust it's position. Tickles automatically running through my body.

"Beg.." he continued, "tell me you want me.." he whispered. I felt my body slowly wanting to give in, my dress strap falling once more. _So much for tightening it._ I thought to myself.

"Dra.." I softly whispered. He made his way to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I let go of the railing. Making my hands explore his sulky black suit.

"The more you stay quiet, the more I want you.." He mumbled in between his soft kisses.

"I.." I mumbled softly, small moans leaving my mouth. His touches felt nice, good. I enjoyed every moment of it. "Your body language says differently.." he whispered. His hands slowly unzipping my dress. His touches sending tickles up and down my back. His cold medallic rings brushing against the fabric of my dress.

"Then I guess..." His words trailed off. He slowly started pulling me away from the railing. Finding a closer wall to throw me against.

"Draco.." I softly mumbled. He stopped to look at me, with a worried some look in his eyes. "Yes?" He said heavy breathing. I smiled, "I want you," I whispered yanking his tie closer to me. His hands slammed on the wall, holding him from falling forward.

A small grin came upon his face, "what I been wanting to hear all night.." he spoke. With out him saying or asking, I automatically jumped. He chuckled, "I'm supposed to be the demanding one.." he said with a raspy whisper. I gave him a kiss, "we will see about that.." As I spoke in and out of my kisses.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
God she was beautiful. Every touch, kiss, smile, turned me on more. Her moans, were beautiful. Its a good thing no one thinks about coming up here. 

I pounded harder inside of her, letting her moans become louder by the minute. I groaned louder knowing she was tugging on my hair. It was hot. Every time she does that, I crave for it more. Parts of me ends up going faster then usual.

My hands slowly made its way to grip her hair, and yank it back just a tad. I saw her rolling her eyes back. All you hear is our moans becoming one.

 _God. This felt nice._  
  
"God.." I groaned. I kissed her. Our breathing was heavy. Heavy enough to feel like I needed water. I carried her down to the cold floor, kissing every part of her leg. She arched her back. My fingers made its way between her legs, feeling the wetness.

"You're so wet for me.." I whispered. She arched her back harder, finding something to hold. I licked the wetness off from my fingers. I hunched over her. She was beautiful. Just laying under me, she was still beautiful. She threw a shy smile across her face. I slowly went back in. I cupped her chin, "look at me.." I whispered.

I started thrusting into her, our eyes interlocking. Her big brown eyes burning into my soul.Her hands wrapping itself around me. Soft moans came out from the both of us. I felt her walls closing.

"Draco.." she whined, "I'm gonna.." she continued. I shook my head, "not yet.." I ordered. She obeyed. Her grip started to tighten. Our hands eventually found each other, interlacing slowly.

"Dr.." she mumbled with a soft moan coming out.

"Now.." I groaned. Her moan became louder then my moan. She finished. So did I. I fell on top of her, trying to catch my breath. _Oh my._ I thought to myself.

"Is it safe to walk?" She mumbled breathing heavy. I shook my head, "let's just stay here for a moment before heading back.." I mumbled in between her neck and shoulder. I felt her hands running through my hair. _I loved this._

"Draco," she said softly. I looked up, "yes?" I replied. I could tell something was on her mind, she had a worried look coming upon. My heart started racing.

A small smirk grew on her face, " I want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, wanna join?" She asked. I chuckled, "for what?" I said softly. Our breathing was calming down.

She sighed, "Emily's birthday is near.. and I was gonna buy some of her favorite snacks and this bracelet that she's been eyeing for the longest of time," she replied, still running her fingers through my hair.

"What kind of bracelet?" I asked. It took her a moment to respond, " Lay?" I continued. She gave me a shy smile, "it says ' _forever'_ on it, she said it reminds her of me..and how I'm always gonna be her best friend.. _forever,_ " she said softly. I felt myself giving a soft smirk. _cheesy._ Thought to myself.

"You worry about the snacks, I'll get the bracelet.." I spoke almost in a whisper. _Why did I just offer to buy Emily a gift? She's been nothing but rude to me all day._

 _Do it for Alaya._ Another thought came running through my head. _Alaya._

 _"_ Did you just say, what I think you just said?" She jumped out of her thoughts, realizing what I just had said. I nodded. _I'm gonna regret this._ Another thought came rushing to my head.

"Draco you don-" I interrupted her with a soft kiss, " Lay, it's okay.. I get discounts at the jewelry store anyways," I said. The perks of being a Malfoy, I get anything I want just with the snap of my fingers. Being a Malfoy had it cons also, the con being .. my father.

Mom loved jewelry. Dad will never buy it, he was to selfish.. and only cared about himself most the time or just never really home to spend time with his family. Every year for mom's birthday I would buy her jewelry, she wore it at least once to the Malfoy's holiday party, a couple times over family dinner and a few times just to wear for fun. She tries and change up the jewelry once in a while.. but if she _had_ a favorite, it's worn all the time. Mom doesn't really have a favorite, she feels it's bad luck to only favorite one item. The kind of family we have.. I don't blame her. Dad never noticed, or never made his way to compliment her. _Bastard_. I thought to myself.

"Discounts?! Bloody hell how!?" She asked shockingly. I chuckled, "I'm a Malfoy, I'm basically royalty in this town.." I said confidently.

She nudge me softly, "why is that not surprising?" She chuckled. I gave a small smirk, " it has it's moments.." I shrugged. She shook her head, "and that is?" She asked. She started to adjust her position underneath.

I hesitated a little bit. I hate explaining how my father could be an ass sometimes. Okay, not even somtimes.. it's most times.

"My father.." I mumbled. She had a confused look on her face, I looked at her. I had a shyly grin showing. "Oh.." she said softly, realizing the trouble he put everyone in, a few years ago.

I nodded, "you ready to go?" I said trying to change the subject. She nodded, "let's get dress.." I continued.

***

We got ready. She walked over to me, "can you zip me up?" She said moving her hair to one side. Her scent lingering over in my direction.

"Of course.." I whispered.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
I felt his cold hands slowly, moving up my back. I could tell he didn't want to go in depth about his father. He finished zipping me up, quietly in his thoughts.

"Done.." he whispered coming out from his thoughts. I turned to look at him, his icy blue eyes slowly dimming down. He didn't seem so happy anymore.

"You okay?" I asked softly, he hesitated. He opened a space between his arm and his side for me to slide my hand through.

"Yeah, just thinking if I wanted something else at Hogsmeade," he said leading me down the stairs case. I could tell that wasn't the case. I could tell something was really bugging him.

"Okay.." I mumbled. I didn't want to continue whatever this conversation was leading to. The walk to the common room was silent. People around us were mumbling to themselves. My hand still resting in between his arm and side.

***  
He walked me to my dorm, still silent. "If I said something about your-" he interrupted me, "you didn't do anything wrong alright?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes. I started to open my door, I felt hands turning me around. _Draco._

"Look I'm sorry, I just hate talking about my father.." he said almost in a whisper. I gave him a shy smile, "it's okay.." I paused. "kinda figured," I continued, putting my hand on his cheek.

He let out a small smile, "okay.." he mumbled. I smiled back, his smile was the cutest thing ever. His smile sent me butterflies.

"See you in the morning.. Malfoy," I joked. He let out a small sigh, "see ya Rose," he joked back and walked off. _Strange creature._ I thought to myself.

I took off my dress, and changed into something comfortable. Emily was already knocked out.

"Did someone party a little to hard..." I whispered out loud, letting a small chuckle leaving my mouth. I pulled the blanket over her, jumped in my bed and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up! Wake up!" Emily said shaking me out of my sleep.

"I'm up.." I groaned. I looked at the time, it was 7:30 am. _Fantastic._ I thought to myself.

"What are your plans this fine Saturday morning ?" Emily asked. She was on my bed, waiting for me to answer.

"I was hoping to sleep in, I guess not.." I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes, " ..and I was planning on going to Hogsmeade why you ask?" I continued. It was to early for this.

"Great! I'll join you!" Emily jumped with joy. It took me a minute to process what she had just said. _Oh boy._ How am I supposed to buy this gift with Emily tagging along.

"Are the boys joining us?" She continued brushing her blonde wavy hair. _Even better._ With the boys around, Dawson and Blaise will definitely keep her distracted.

"Draco was planning on tagging along with me anyways, so yeah I guess.." I mumbled. She gave me a weird look. "You know..you and him been spending so much time together, are you guys a thing now or..?" She paused, " I mean it was really random, for you guys to leave the party last night.." She continued.

I shrugged, " I could ask you the same thing about Dawson? You haven't said much since you went to his room that one night.." I softly chuckled. She threw her pillow at me.

"Well?" I continued. She hesitated, "well, we are taking things slow.. unlike you," she joked. I gave out a small smirk. I really didn't know what to call Draco and I anymore. The past couple days have been really up and down with the both of us.

"So what happened that night?" I asked. She sat down on my bed, taking deep breaths. She's acting like they got into a huge fight or something.

"Well," she paused. I gave her a moment to recap everything that had happened that night.

"That night, I went to his room.. and we were talking about everything and anything. Momentarily after, we started our parchment for Professor Flitwick. As we were talking, he admits something to me.." she trails off, holding back a blush. My eyes widened, "Is it what I think it is?" I hopped in.

She slightly smiled, "..as he was telling me, he looks at me deeply in my eyes, my heart started to melt. Now I was sweating bullets Lay, don't get me wrong. He goes ' _Emi, I know I never showed it but I really like you..'_ " she said softly, recapturing the moment.

* **FLASHBACK EMILY's POV***

_"Emi.." Dawson said shyly. I gave a small smile, " yes?" I said matching his voice tone. His eyes were gorgeous. The way his brown hair falls in between his eye lashes, the way his dimples show on both ends of his smile. His brown baby eyes reflecting off from the light. He was just beautiful. The boy I loved for so many years, is sitting here possibly confessing his feelings._

_"Emi, I know I never showed it but I really like you.." he said shyly. I could tell he started blushing. I blushed back, the words I been waiting to hear._

_"Now, I'm not gonna force you into any-" I smashed my lips against his, his warm touch slowly making it's way to my face. His kiss was wet. Felt nice. I thought to myself. My first kiss. I pulled away, "sorry.. I shouldn't have done that," I said with embarrassment._

_He looked at me, shocked. Speechless. I don't blame him, I would've been shocked and speechless too. I shook my head, "I'll just go.." I said quietly. As I walked to the door, I felt warm hands around my hips. In a blink of an eye, I was facing him. Dawson. He slightly pushes me against the wall, leaning on the door knob. Ow. I thought._

_Before saying anything, I felt his hand taking out his wand from his back pocket._

_"Muffliato.." he mumbled, with out breaking our stare._

_Oh boy. I knew exactly where this was heading, parts of me enjoyed it. His soft lips met mine. He pulled me closer, my arms circling around his neck. My fingers interlacing with his hair._

_"Second kiss is a charm.." he whispered in and out of his kisses. Our breathing became heavy. His grip around me became tighter. He bit my lip softly, letting the air flow to my mouth._

_He left kisses going down my neck, soft moans left my mouth. "Dawson.." I moaned out, he chuckles softly against my skin. He looks up at me, " why did I find that absolutely hot?" He mumbled still breathing heavily. I chuckle softly, "maybe, it was meant to be that way hmm?" I paused, my smile dropping._

_"What is it love?" He asked, he had a worried look on his face. I give out a soft smile, " you know that I'm a.." he interrupts me, pressing his finger against my lips.."a Virgin," he continued. He pulled me closer, our breathing was the same level, nose barely touching. " I know.." he added._

_I sighed, "let's take it slow alright?" I said softly. I was scared. I was losing my virginity to a boy I loved. To a boy, I grew up with. He nodded, " anything for my queen, now jump.." he demanded. I obeyed._

_He threw me on my bed. Pulling me back in for a kiss. I Felt like Cinderella. Prince Charming was really saving me tonight. I thought._

***NOW***

My mouth dropped open, I was speechless. I felt like Dawson, "so..you aren't a Virgin anymore?" I said. My jaw still hanging open. She shook her head, " Damn man, Blaise just gotta be right about everything.." I said throwing a fit.

She raised an eyebrow. I chuckled, " that day when we were in Herbology, Blaise asked me a question if y'all shagged yet.. and I shrugged," I mumbled. She let out a small chuckle, " Well, I'm sure Dawson told him.." she continued. Dawson wasn't the type to spread his business about sex to anyone unless it was me or Emily. But if he feels close Enough to come out about his sex life, I wouldn't be surprised if Blaise knows already.

"I realized something .."she trailed off. I raised my eyebrow, " realized what?" I mumbled. She nudged me," we both had sex, the same night.. around the same time," she said it with confidence.

"Oh shit.." I trailed off. I didn't think about that, I didn't think Em would lose it so soon. It really surprised me. She shook her head, "I'mma take a shower.." She said softly getting off her bed. I nodded.

I got up to pick an outfit, I got so many clothes but I always wear the same shit on repeat. _Let's change it up_. I thought to myself.

 _What to wear, what to wear._ Talking to myself in my thoughts. There was a hard pounding knock on my door, _oh wonderful._

 _"_ Coming!" I shouted. I opened the door, it was Theo. This was the first time since the breakup he's been by my door. Coming behind him was Draco. _Man this day is getting better and better._

"Draco, Theo.." I softly mumbled. Theo turned around realizing Draco was standing behind him. Theo face expression dropped. My heart started racing.

"Cohen, you look like someone slapped the shit out of you.." Draco said pushing past him to get in my room. I rolled my eyes, " oh yes.. you are totally welcomed in," I looked at Draco. He gave me a small smirk, "you ready?" He asked pretending Theo wasn't there. I shook my head, "we gotta wait for Em.." I mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. I sighed, " she forced it out of me this morning, so now it might be a group.." I chuckled softly. He nodded. I looked back at Theo, he was looking at me. He looks lost, confused, worried.

"What do you need Theo?" I said, Draco's hand was slowly moving up my back. _Ignore it._ I thought to myself. Theo hesitated. Draco let out a small chuckle, "no really, who slapped you?" Draco barked. I gave him a look, and mouthed out ' _stop it'._ He let out another small smirk. He was enjoying this, not surprising.

"Well can I come in?" Theo asked. Oh boy. I nodded. Pushing Draco slightly back with the door. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lay.." Emily walked out with a long over sized T-shirt. I looked at the boys and back at Emily.

"Boys be respectful!" I said covering Emily, they both turned to the window.

"Yes Emily?" I turned to face her, she had a confused look on her face. I pulled her to the bathroom, grabbing her wand. "Be right back.." I mumbled to the boys. I closed the door not sure if they nodded.

"Muffliato.." I mumbled. Emily sat on the toilet, "care to explain why your ex, and Malfoy are in the same room with us right now," she said trying not to laugh. I shook my head, sliding my body against the door.

\---

***Draco Malfoy***

"So.." Theo said trying to start small talk, I jumped on Alaya's bed, ignoring him. I'm assuming the girls are in the bathroom talking. I looked at the window, then back at Theo. He was frozen in his place, he seem awkward. _Fucking weirdo._ I thought.

"What are you doing here anyways.." I mumbled, trying to break the awkward silence. I saw him fidgeting with his fingers, he looked nervous. _Do I care? Not really._

He looked at the bathroom door, making sure the girls won't come out. I give him a weird look, "Cohen, they are gonna be in there for a while.. don't worry," I mumbled. Theo started pasting around the room, "well, I was planning on asking Alaya out again.." he said almost in a whisper. I jumped off from her bed. _What the fuck did he just say?. he didn't just say what I think he said._ I thought to myself. My anger started to raise, my hands slowly turning into a fist.

"you can't do that.." I mumbled. Theo looked at me with a worried expression, "don't you think I fucking know that Malfoy!" he snapped. I shook my head, " apparently, you need a fucking reminder..you fucking broke her Cohen! and you think second time is a charm?!" I spat. I wasn't going to let him break her heart, not again. not ever. Theo shook his head.

"It's driving me crazy! I see her around halls and it sends me butterflies, for fuck sakes Malfoy! I smile at the thought of her.." he said trailing off. I walked closer to him, our face barley touching. he looked scared. lifeless. Anger rushing to my head.

"Every time I try to-" I interrupted him, "tell her what exactly? that you miss her? that you should give it another try? What Cohen!" I basically was spitting at him as I spoke. I could see he was shaking. He was scared. I enjoyed this. I enjoyed having power.

"I'm sorry that I'm still in love with her Malfoy! I'm sorry that I miss her everyday! Just-" I stopped him again. I couldn't stand his lies, I couldn't stand hearing him beg.

"if you so much dare! to come near her or even talk to her! I will kick you off the Quidditch team, and make your life a living hell Cohen," I spat. he gulped, " you can't fucking do that Malfoy.." he said with a raspy voice. I let out a small frustrated laugh, "oh yes I can Cohen, don't forget who you are talking to now!" I spat.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone.. but you can't kick me off Malfoy," he said in a low whisper. I let out another laugh, "just leave.. but just know I'm gonna hold it against you Cohen.." I spat. He nodded. He walked away from me, not opening the door, "the more you stay, the faster you are off the team Cohen.." I said angrily.

He sighed, " I have one fucking question Malfoy.." he trailed off. I threw my hands up to my face and groaned, "what is it Cohen? feeling butthurt? So you gonna run to mom and tell? Aw.. really I feel bad," I said with annoyance. He hesitated, " I thought you didn't care Malfoy? I thought you hated each other?" He asked.

I did care, I was starting to. I couldn't hate the fact, that I did. I was slowly progressing feelings that I couldn't stop or control. I cared so much, it kills me when guys get at her. Or tries to.

I sighed, " you know, I tell myself that we are just purely enemies nothing else and then over time, I guess started to slowly care.. " I mumbled. "I think she's starting to feel the same, look Cohen you are never once mentioned in our conversations.. you are never even thought about! So why now?" I asked.

I could tell his anger was dying down, he seemed more relaxed. He was trying to process my question. He took a seat on Alaya's bed.

"You're right.." he paused, "I think, I miss the thought of her and not actually her.." He continued. I shook my head, "so what's the real reason you came by her door then?" I asked. He hesitated, "to be honest, I was kind of jealous of you Malfoy.." he whispered. He looked at his fingers. I put my hands in my pockets. I shyly gave out a small smirk.

"Why?" I mumbled. I really didn't care, Parts of me enjoyed this. The tables have turned. He let out a another soft sigh, "because seeing you with her everyday..making her smile, that use to be my job and I fucked it up.." he said softly.

I just nodded. I really didn't have a response to this. I didn't know what he want me to say. 

"Well.." I paused. "You're only choice is to leave right now.." I continued. I really didn't feel like going heart to heart with this boy. He nodded, with out saying another word he left. I sat on her bed, letting my thoughts come out.

The bathroom door opened, Alaya and Emily walked out. It looked like she was crying, "I'm going to get ready and we can head out, okay?" She sniffed. I nodded, I looked at Emily.. she walked over to me.

"Give her time, she will come around.." Emily said softly. I nodded again. Emily was starting to come around me again, being nice to me.

"Not like I care but what happened to Cohen.." Emily asked getting her shoes on. I shrugged, " he had to go," I lied. He really didn't have to go. I just didn't want him nowhere next to Alaya. She nodded, Alaya came out.

Emily walked out first, leaving me with Alaya. I put my hand against her back. She didn't stop me. I looked at her, "you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and nodded, "yeah.. thanks for asking," she said softly trying to smile.

Blaise and Dawson where on the couch talking among themselves. They saw us coming, "where are you guys going !?" Blaise shouted. Emily went to sit on Dawson's lap. Alaya stayed next to me.

"Hogsmeade... wanna come?" Emily said trying not to giggle from Dawson's tickle. I saw from the corner of my eye Alaya forming a smile. She's slowly coming around again. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Hell yeah, we want to come!" Blaise shouted, jumping from his seat. Dawson started whispering into Emily's ear, she started blushing and nodded.

"You know what, Em and I have other plans.. catch you later," Dawson said hinting her to get up and pulled her towards the boys dormitory.

"Man, you suck! Let me go get dress," Blaise said with joy. I sighed, "hurry up Zabini!" I shouted. He signaled his middle finger at me. I let out a small laugh.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
Blaise went to go get ready, leaving me with Draco. I went to sit on the couch, he followed.

"What a weird morning.." I mumbled. It really was a weird start. I felt Draco's stare on me, I kept my eyes facing the window in front of me.

"Why you say that?" He asked softly. I looked at him, his Icy blue eyes brighter then ever. I was slowly falling for this boy, and It was killing me to know that I can't tell if he feels the same.

I took a moment to process that question. I started recapturing the conversation Emily and I had in the bathroom earlier. I wanted to cry again. I held it back, still recapturing the moment. Draco didn't force me, he waited patiently.

***Flashback From Earlier, Alaya's Pov***   
_"Muffliato.." I mumbled. Emily sat on the toilet, "care to explain why your ex and Malfoy are in the same room with us right now," she said trying not to laugh. I shook my head, sliding my body against the door._

_"I don't know anymore Em.." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow, " what do you mean?" She asked softly. I hesitated, " I feel like I have to pick and choose Em.." I trailed off. I felt tears coming upon. Everything was slowly becoming blurry. I slowly started wiping the tears off my face._

_"Oh darling!" Emily said with a worried look. She sat next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Okay, let's start with the simple things.." she continued. I looked at her, "what simple things?" I spat. She hesitated, "well pros and cons about them," she continued._

_Pros and cons? I could name so many cons about them both. I had to think of a pro for the both of them, every time I came around that thought.. it came out as negative._

_"Okay let's start with Cohen, name 1 pro and 1 con got it?" Emily added. She took out her wand to write the list in mid air in front of us. I let out a soft sigh, "pro: he was always there, con: a cheater.." I mumbled softly. She nodded, writing out what I said._

_"Now Malfoy," she paused. I had to think of a positive thing about Draco. There wasn't much positively to spread when it came to Draco._

_"Well," I paused. "Con: toxic, pro: he's patient with me.." I trailed off. He has been patient with me for the last couple days. Emily nodded again. We both stared at the list above us, taking it in. I rested my head on Emily's shoulder, she rested her head on top of mine._

_She sighed, " well who does your heart call to the most?" She asked looking down at me. I felt safe with Draco, I felt like I could be myself .. when it's just me and him. With Theo, I felt like I had to be a whole different person. I felt like I had to put on a fake show, a fake smile._

_My heart was leaning more and more towards Draco. I glanced at the list one last time, making sure I'm making the right decision. I felt tears coming upon again._

_I let out a soft sigh once more, "Draco.." I almost said in a whisper. She nodded, " there you go.. so what now?" Emily asked. What now was good question._

***NOW***

"Lay?" Draco said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, "hmm?" I asked with a confused face. He was suddenly closer to me. _How long was I lost in my thoughts?. When did he move closer?._

"You never answered my question.." He said softly. I felt his soft fingers slowly brushing up and down against my arm. _What question was it again?_ I asked myself.

"What question?" I asked. He chuckled, "why was it a weird morning?" He said with a small smirk resting on his face. "Well, it's just been one of those days you know?" I softly said. He nodded, "fair enough," he mumbled.

Blaise eventually came out, "sorry, I went to take a shower.." He said walking out from the boys dormitory. I give out a small smile to the both of them, "you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded.

***  
We got to hogsmeade. The snow around us was so gorgeous. Hogsmeade was like a whole different world, it felt like Hogwarts didn't need to exist when you are walking around in Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to the jewelry store, we will met at The Three Broomsticks once you guys are done.. got it?" Draco said softly. I nodded, So did Blaise.

"Blaise are you coming with me or are you staying with Alaya?" Draco continued. Blaise let out a small laugh, "I'll stay with Lay.." he said throwing his arm around my shoulders. Draco nodded, I could tell he didn't like what Blaise did. _Definitely gonna be hearing it later. He's not even my man, and I'm scared of what I might be hearing._ I thought to myself

"So, what is a beautiful girl like you planning on doing?" Blaise flirted. I pushed his hands off of me, "I gotta get a couple things at Honeydukes for Emily's birthday," I let out a soft smile. He nodded, "Ms. Windel's birthday is near?!" Blaise said shockingly.

I nodded. "how come I wasn't informed ? " he asked. I flipped my brown hair on to one side, "Well, you been bestie bestie with Dawson lately..I thought he told you?" I said while walking to Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

Blaise shook his head, "mother fucker didn't tell me shit!" He snapped. "Too busy shagging on Emily.." he mumbled. I let out a laugh, "well..you yell at him when you see him," I said still laughing. I pulled him, "come on, stop whining and enjoy my company.." I said opening the entrance to Honeydukes. Blaise smirked along the way.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
I walked my way over to the Jewelry store, I ran into Potter and his filthy friends of his. I didn't stop to bully them today. My mind was in wondering somewhere else.

It felt weird walking into this store, I haven't stepped in here for a while. It's been about 2 years, since the last they saw me. Everything was the same. Nothing changed. I walked over to find the bracelet Alaya described. It was on display.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Malfoy himself.." a strange voice mumbled from behind the counter. I looked up, it was the owner of the store. He hasn't changed either.

"Good morning Mr. Finley, how are you?" I asked softly. I slowly started tapping the glass with my ring. He let out a small chuckle, "good...It's been a while, shopping for your mom?" He asked politely. I shook my head, he raised an eyebrow. I looked at him with the same look.

"Mr. Malfoy found himself a girl?" He questioned. I let out a small chuckle, " more so for a friend.." I mumbled. He nodded, "which one do you want?" He asked. I pointed at the one that said forever on it.

"This one been very popular.." he asked, I looked at it again and nodded.

"I've been told," I said still looking at the bracelet. He took out the bracelet setting it on the table, sliding it towards me.

"Is there anything else I could get you Mr. Malfoy?" He asked politely. I looked around, there was this ring. It had a Emerald Jade in the middle, with a snake wrapped around it.

"That ring.." I mumbled. "Can I take it?" I looked up at Mr. Finley. He smiled, "I'm guessing that ring is for a special someone?" He asked softly, I nodded. He softly took out the ring, placing it next to the bracelet.

"How-" he Interrupted me, " Don't worry, it's on the house tonight.. go get your girl Mr. Malfoy!" He said with excitement. ' _Go get your girl Mr. Malfoy,'_ lingered in my head. I nodded and thanked him as I was walking out.

The word ' _my girl'_ was a word, I couldn't wrapped my head around. It's hard dating someone, especially if my father scared them off every time.

***  
Alaya and Blaise were at The Three Broomsticks. Waiting for me to join, instead of a booth they chose a table. Sat across of us was Potter and his friends, _wonderful._ I thought to myself.

I set the bags down on the table, "you got the bracelet?" Alaya asked, she took a sip of her Butterbeer. I nodded, I looked in the bag to see which was which and handled it to her.

"Who's the other one for?" Blaise asked whipping away the cream from the Butterbeer off his face.

"My mom," I lied. It wasn't for my mom, it was for Alaya. Blaise gave out a small smirk, " ah, I remember those days.." he mumbled. I chuckled. Blaise always came with me to the Malfoy Manor parties, wanting to watch my mom reactions. He treated my mom as if it was his own, when his parents were away most of the time growing up. My mom eventually took him in as her own.

"Thank you," Alaya said almost in a tiny whisper. She was beautiful. I let out a small sigh, "anytime.." I said softly. Blaise looked at the bag Alaya was holding, " so then who's that for?" Blaise questioned.

"Emily," Alaya said. Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Blondie got the other Blondie something?" He joked. I threw a napkin at him. He threw his hands in the air, "I'm just surprised, thats not usually you Malfoy!" He snapped.

"You know what Zabini, I was feeling nice.. shut your ass up" I joked back. Blaise and Alaya started laughing. Her laugh melts my heart when I hear it. She had 3 types of laughter, one were she's shy and it's not as loud. Another, one were she's comfortable and you can hear it clearly. And lastly, the one where she's faking it.. but only showing her smirk.

"What do you think Emily and Dawson are doing right now?" Alaya asked, letting her mind wonder.

"They don't like hanging with us anymore, so they go shag on each other instead.." Blaise mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "weirdos," I spoke softly letting my fingers run around my cup.

"Did you get the snacks?" I continued, breaking the silence. She nodded, "yeah! I got her favorites.." she said with joy. Blaise chuckled, "yeah, like 6 packs of each!" Blaise said shaking his head. Alaya and I both let out a soft laugh, "well, what can I say.. gotta spoil my best friend.." she said shrugging her shoulders, taking it another sip of her Butterbeer.

"What did you get her?" I asked softly. My fingers were still circling around the tip of my cup. She lifted the bag off from the floor, "well, her all time favorites.. chocolate frogs, exploding bon bons and last but not least jelly gummy slugs.." she said putting them on the table as she took them out.

Blaise shook his head, " like I said 6 packs of each.. what a fat ass," He mumbled. I felt a small smirk coming upon my face. Alaya let out a small chuckle, "oh, piss off Blaise!" She shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

***Alaya Rose***  
It felt nice, cracking jokes with Draco and Blaise. Blaise truly knows how to crack a joke. I took another sip of my butter beer. Soaking in the moment between the boys and I.

"Now what?" Blaise asked almost in a whisper. Draco shrugged. " I have an Idea.." I said finally speaking again. Draco adjusted his position, "and that is?" Draco said in a raspy low voice. I let out a small smile, " snowball fight anyone?" I said smirking hard enough for them to see.

"That smirk looks evil," Blaise said shyly. I shrugged, "I don't know, follow me.." I said grabbing my things. Blaise left a tip for the witness to grab. Draco opened the door for me and Blaise to come out.

"Where are we going exactly?" Draco mumbled from a distance. I shook my head, "you will see.." I said turning my head half way to face Draco.

"Draco?" A random voice said. I stopped in my tracks, turning around to see who called him. _So much for a snow ball fight._ I thought to myself. I felt my heart drop into millions of pieces.

Draco turned around, he looked like he got hit by lightning over and over again . His icy blue eyes slowly dimming into a cold, dark, grey. Blaise walked over to me, I looked up at him. "Who's that?" I asked. It was a girl. She looked like the kind of girl, that knew she was pretty. She looked like the kind of girl who knew she could take your man in a heart beat. She was definitely _that_ kind of girl.

Her brown eyes widened when she looked at Draco. She looked every mature for her age. I've seen her around school, but it never clicked to me who she was.

Blaise let out a sigh, "oh boy.." He said softly. I nudged him, "what??" I said with a raspy voice. I felt jealously raising. _He's not even mine and I'm jealous?._ I thought to myself.

Blaise shook his head, "lay.. that's Astoria Greengrass," he whispered. I raised an eye brow, "Astoria what now?" I spat. He chuckled, pulling me further away from Draco and Astoria. "Lay, that was his first love.." he said looking at me, making sure I understand. _First love._ I cringed at the thought of it.

I raised an eyebrow, "Draco has a first love?" I questioned. It was really hard to believe that she was his first love. Blaise nodded, "you know, the times were you guys were absolutely hating each other.. in that time line, they were semi dating," Blaise said softly. It must have been in year 2 and 3. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. It's like I was getting to know Draco Malfoy all over again. Blaise shook his head, "he didn't like to talk about it, that's why he started to bully you, Potter and the others harder in year 4, remember that?" Blaise spoke softly. I slowly nodded. It make sense why he made our lives so horrible last year.

Blaise hesitated, " All I know is, she broke him.." he mumbled. When I heard that, I almost felt bad for Draco. My heart broke into tinier pieces. Thoughts started running around in my head. Questions that needed answers.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled softly. Blaise pulled me back, " what are you doing?" He said still holding onto my arm. I pushed off his arm, "Lay, I wouldn't.." he continued. I looked back at Blaise, "if it's me, he would understand..." I mumbled back. As I turned and walked off, from the corner of my eye I see Blaise throwing his hands in the air.

I walked over to Astoria and Draco, arguing among themselves. I lightly touched his back, "darling, I was looking for you where have you been?" I said looking up at him. His anger was slowly leaving his body, his Icy grey eyes turning back into an icy blue. I gave him a look to play along, he got the hint. 

"I was just-" I looked over at Astoria, interrupting Draco with my hand.

"Hello, I'm sorry about Draco.. he likes to run off," I paused. "I'm Alaya.." I continued taking my free hand to shake her hand. Astoria smiled, "I'm Astoria.." she said softly adding a small smile.

"Can I borrow him for a second?" I asked softly. She nodded. I interlaced my fingers with his, slowly pulling him away.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to my ear level. I felt myself blushing, " for what?" I said matching his stare. He let out a small chuckle, "for saving me.." he trailed off. He took another deep breath, "..I really didn't want to stand there and argue," he continued looking back at Astoria.

I let out a soft smile, "don't thank me just yet.." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. I pulled him in for a kiss. Keeping our hands interlaced together. His other hand pulling my hips closer to him. His blonde hair lightly brushing against my forehead. I felt my heart melting,butterflies flying around inside me.

I let my free hand, explore it's way up to his hair. Deepening the kiss. His grip around my hip became tighter. Our breathing slowly becoming louder. I tugged on his hair, letting him know I wanted him. Wanted him more then ever. I didn't want this moment to end.

\---

 ***Draco Malfoy***  
Her kiss was soft. Passionate. I didn't want to pull away. The world around us, was starting to fade. Voices around us was becoming a blur. _God she's absolutely beautiful._ I thought to myself. I pulled away, "I should go back to her," I mumbled. Alaya nodded.

"I'll be here.." she said softly. I smiled, letting go of her hands. I walked back over to Astoria, my smile dying down. She looked at me, her brown eyes weren't so widened anymore.

"She's beautiful.." she let out a big sigh. I nodded looking back at Alaya, "does she treat you well?" She continued. I Ignored her, keeping my glance on Alaya. I felt her cold hands, moving my face towards her. I slightly pushed them off, "why do you care?" I said with a low voice.

She hesitated, "because I want to make sure you are happy.." she trailed off. Her voice became raspy, almost sounded like she wanted to cry. I threw my hands to my face and let out a small groan, Ignoring her once again.

"Astoria, what's the real reason why you pulled me over to talk?" I said. I wanted this conversation to be over. She hesitated, trying process the question in her head.

"If I'm being honest here, I miss you.." she mumbled. Today is the day for Exes isn't it? First Theo, particularly begging on his knees for Alaya. Now Astoria?. I shook my head, "last time I checked, you hurt me.. am I wrong?" I spat. I was getting annoyed at this point.

She nodded. "I know, I just-" I interrupted her, "you just what? Astoria I've moved on, why can't you?" I spat. I walked off before she could answer. _You belong with Theo._ I thought to myself.

I walked over to Alaya and Blaise, "let's go," I mumbled. Pushing the both of them slightly out of my way. Blaise shook his head, "well?" He asked breaking the awkward tension between us.

"Well what?" I looked back at Blaise, he shrugged.

"Well give us something, what did she want?" Blaise asked. I rolled my eyes, "she wanted to get back together with me.." I mumbled. I saw the face expressions on both of them.

"She what?!" Blaise yelled. "Well, it's a good thing Alaya went to go save your ass am I right?" He continued. I nodded, "she was actually okay with the fact that Alaya and I are ' _together' ,"_ I said. I took a glance at Alaya, she stayed quiet trying to process this whole thing. I don't blame her. If I told her about what happened with Theo, I'm sure the tables would have been turned.

"Well, what did she say about me?" Alaya said finally speaking up. I looked at her, her brown eyes sparkling at me. Her brown hair slowly falling to her face. I felt a small smirk coming upon my face, " she said you were beautiful, and she hopes for the best.." I said softly.

Her eyes widened with excitement. A small beautiful smile growing on her face. She was beautiful. I say it so much in my head, but never to her face.

I shook my head, "come on, we have a snowball fight to get to.." I continued softly. I did some hand movements to Alaya, hinting her to lead the way. Blaise followed, after me.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
"Rose! I'm going to fucking get you!" Blaise shouted. He stood there shivering.

"That's what you get for not bringing a jacket, dumbass!!" I shouted. Blaise wobbled over, "s-shut u-up.." Blaise said trying to bring out words. Draco just stood there, watching us. I pulled Blaise closer, whispering in his ear. Blaise agreed.

"Hey man, tell me again what Astoria said?!" Blaise shouted, my hands and warmth seem to be keeping him warm.

"Why?" Draco let out a soft growl. I shook my head, "oi, Draco! Stop being a baby and tell him!" I shouted, throwing a fit.

"Well-" before he could finished, Blaise threw a snowball at him. Draco stood looking annoyed.

"Oh boy.." Blaise whispered. Draco was slowly walking into a different direction. Making sure we are not realizing he was making a snowball.

"Mate, where are you going!?" Blaise shouted. Draco turned around and threw a snowball at Blaise and I.

"Hey! What did I do?!" I giggled. Draco chuckled, " you were on the plan!" Draco yelled back.

Blaise started shivering again. "F-for f-fuck.." Blaise stuttered. Draco shook his head, "karma's a bitch isn't it?" He growled. I let out a small chuckle. Blaise looked at me, "p-piss o-off R-Rose!" He spat.

Draco let out a soft sigh, "Zabini, do you remember the days when I use to kick your ass in snowball fights?" Draco asked, Blaise just nodded. I jumped with excitement, " I wanna hear about it!" I said with joy. I took a seat on a rock, followed by the boys.

I looked at both of them, waiting for one of them to start. Blaise looked at Draco, hoping he would just tell the story.

"We were like five, right?" Draco asked softly. Blaise nodded once more. I saw a smirk growing on Draco's face.

"Well.." he said slowly . He played with his ring on his finger, recapturing the moment.

***FlASHBACK, little Draco's pov***   
_"Draco, Blaise is here!!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I woke up, jumping off my bed with excitement. I changed out of my pajamas and into a turtleneck shirt, with jeans._

_Running down the stairs, I can see Blaise and Mrs. Zabini waiting for me at the end of the staircase._

_"BLAISE!" I screamed still running down the stairs harder. He smiled, " DRACO!" He shouted back._

_"Boys you know better not to shout," Mrs Zabini said softly. My mom laughed, "Bethany, it's okay! this house is too quiet anyways," my mom said walking over._

_"Draco, did you say hello to Mrs. Zabini?" My mom continued politely. I shook my head, "hello Mrs. Zabini, how are you?" I asked shyly. She gave out a soft smile, "I'm doing well Draco, thank you darling!" She said cheerfully._

_"Boys, I think I saw some snow earlier.. why don't two go outside and play?" My mom said softly. I nodded. That was my mom hinting me, that they have something very important to discuss._

_"Come on Blaise, I have an extra jacket for you to use!" I said as I ran back up the stairs. I heard foot steps following behind me._

_"We should make a snowman!" Blaise said while still following me to my room. I opened my room door, running over to my closet._

_"I say, make a Snowman first.." I paused. "Then snowball fight!" I said. My closet was a walk in closet. It was frankly big for a small boy like me. Mom always told me.. the bigger the room, the better. I didn't see it that way._

_"Dobby!!!" I yelled. Small foot steps we're heading my way._

_"Yes master?" Dobby said shyly. He looked at Blaise, "Good morning, to you Mr Zabini.." he said with a slow raspy voice. Blaise Waved hi with excitement._

_"Dobby, Where's that extra jacket I had?" I asked politely. Dobby was the house elf, But also my only friend when I have no one else to talk to._

_"Dobby put it in the basket right there," He said slowly. I looked in the direction he was pointing at. How did I not see that?. I thought to myself._

_"Oh," I said. Dobby nodded, "Does master need anything else from Dobby?" He asked with a raspy, scared voice. I shook my head. Dobby excused himself out of my room and disappeared._

_I walked out of my closet, "here try this on.." I said throwing him my jacket. Blaise caught it, "smells like apples," he said randomly. I chuckled. I went back into the closet to get another jacket for myself, and threw it on._

_"Draco, do you have a beanie?" Blaise asked walking into my closet. I shook my head, "mom gave them all away.." I mumbled. He let out a soft sigh and walked out of the closet._

_***_   
_We left the my room, and headed to the front door. Mom and Mrs. Zabini were no where to be found. Business calls. I thought to myself. Snow was everywhere. It was gorgeous._

_"Wow.." we both whispered. Blaise jumped with excitement, " last one out of the house is a mudblood!!" Blaise said. He ran out of the house. I followed him, closing the door behind me._

_"Come on Draco! Let's build a snowman!!" Blaise shouted. I nodded. We started to build a snowman. We used magic to finish the top half of the snowman._

_"He needs a name," I said softly. Blaise nodded, "how about..." Blaise paused thinking of a name. I continued to put more decorations on the snowman, as he was thinking of a name._

_"Olaf?" Blaise said. It took me a moment to process that, letting out a big smile. "I love it!!" I shouted with excitement. Blaise jumped with excitement._

_I rolled up some snow, and threw it at Blaise. "Hey!" Blaise whined, I chuckled. Blaise started to roll up some snow, and threw it back._

***NOW***

***Draco Malfoy ***  
"Aw, I wanted to hear more of it!!" Alaya whined. I let out a soft smirk. Blaise seemed warmed enough to talk, "I forgot about Olaf.." he let out a low growl.

I shook my head, "you warm now?" I said nudging him softly. Blaise let out a soft sigh, "yeah, lay is like the biggest heater.." Blaise said with a small smirk. Alaya giggled, "you're welcome," she said cheerfully.

"Blaise, why did you pick the name Olaf?" Alaya asked looking up at him. Blaise shrugged, "I don't know, it just felt right at the moment.." Blaise said. She nodded. It went silent.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Blaise said breaking the silence. I shrugged. "Well, now I wanna remake Olaf!!" Alaya said cheerfully. I threw my hands to my face, " that was so long ago, Alaya.." I mumbled. She shook her head, "Then it would be Olaf 2.0," she said softly.

Blaise let out a smirk, " I like that.." Blaise said looking at me, "what do you think Malfoy?" He continued. Alaya glanced at me. She pulled her beanie down just a little bit. She looked cute in the beanie.

 _God I was falling for her._ I thought to myself.

"Come on Draco!! don't be a fucking party pooper!" Alaya whined again. She was in a good mood today, I felt all gooey inside, every time she smiled at me. _This feeling inside me is growing more and more._ I thought to myself.

I groaned. "Fine," I let out a small growl. Alaya jumped with excitement, "Oi! Yay!! Come on Blaise.." she said pulling his arm. Blaise chuckled, "Alright mate.. calm down," he said following her lead. It made me jealous, seeing Alaya pulling Blaise's arm. Jealousy started to flow through my body.

 _Keep your cool._ I said to myself.

"We should add a hat.." she said softly putting the arms in. Blaise nudged her, " Olaf never had a hat Lay," he mumbled. She nudged him back harder, "well, it's Olaf 2.0! this one is different okay Zabini!" She groaned. Blaise threw his hands up in the air.

"You shouldn't have done that Zabini.." I whispered. Blaise sighed, "don't fucking remind me Malfoy.." he mumbled back. "..I think I know how to handle her," He continued.

"I don't know about that, give her time.." I mumbled back. Blaise looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" I mumbled back. The conversation between him and I was very low. Low enough to were Alaya didn't hear.

"You don't think I can?" Blaise murmured. I shook my head. Blaise sighed, " watch me.." He spat. "Blais-" he interrupted me with his hand.

"Lay.." Blaise said softly. She turned around, slowly giving out a shy grin. "Yes?" She said quietly.

"Nevermind, I'll be at Honey dukes.. if you need me.." Blaise said walking away. Of course, he decides to back out. _Really witty._ I thought to myself. I shook my head, making sure he saw.

Alaya looked at me confused, " what's up with him?" She asked walking over towards me. I sighed, "oh you know, Blaise being Blaise..." I mumbled. She giggled. _God I love when she laughs._ I thought to myself.

"Draco.." she said softly. I looked at her, "hmm?" I said. Her brown eyes finding answers in my own.

"Is that why you bullied me a little bit harder last year because of Astoria? " she asked. It was random. But I knew deep down, it was lingering around in her thoughts. I took a deep breath, letting the cold air in my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play it cool. She nudged me, "you know what I mean Draco.." she said almost in a whisper. I took another deep breath, letting her words process into my mind.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons.." I paused. "Lay, I'm so sorry.." I mumbled. Alaya stepped closer to me, her hand softly brushing against my arm.

"For what?" She asked quietly. I shifted my position to face her, "you know the first day, I saw you on the train. I couldn't continue the hate.." I trailed off. Her hand touched my arm, waiting for my next response.

"That's why I ended up flirting with you on the train, you didn't see it that way. I don't blame you and-" she stopped me. Resting her index finger on my lips. _Soft_. I thought to myself.

"Draco, it's okay.." she mumbled. She slowly moved her hand up, brushing the hair out of my face. Her hands were cold. I looked at her, with my eyes sparkling with admiration. _I don't deserve her._

"You should hate me. For fuck sakes Lay, why are you so nice to me?" I asked. My voice became raspy. My hand found her hips, pulling her closer.

"Ever since potions, that day forward I knew I couldn't hate you. I knew, I could bring out a side.. that no one else really can. I knew if I stop hating I could break your walls." She said, still brushing my hair out of my face. Her other hand fidgeting with my suit.

She broke some of my walls. She let out a side of me, that I never knew I had. Shes _changing me,_ and I'm all up for it. She knew the tricks to my 2 sided personality. She knew my weaknesses and strengths.

"Come on, let's head home.." she said, pulling me softly in her direction. A small grin came upon my face.

 _Hogwarts was really home._ I thought to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

***Alaya Rose***  
I didn't let go of his hand. His touch was cold. His ring was slowly digging into my skin. Astoria was still Lingering in my head. _There's gotta be more, to why she would pull him aside._ I thought to myself. I shook my head, letting the thought of it fade.

"Should we wait for Blaise?" Draco finally said, breaking the silence. It took me a moment to answer. I nodded, "yeah..I mean it would be rude to leave him here.." I said softly. Draco nodded letting go of my hand. "Stay here, I'll go get him.." Draco mumbled.

I nodded. I looked around me, watching every person enjoying their day. Eavesdropping conversations about the Daily Prophet. I haven't read the Daily Prophet since I stepped back into Hogwarts. I turned my focus back to Honey Dukes. Draco and Blaise we're heading out slowly.

I switched my position. Switching hands to hold Emily things. The boys walked out from Honey Dukes, looking Speechless.

"What is it?" I asked meeting them halfway. Draco chuckled, "Blaise ran into Luna, and.." Draco trailed off. "... should I tell her or you?" Draco continued holding back a laugh. Blaise nudged him, "oh for fuck sakes Malfoy! Piss off!" Blaise said walking towards me. Draco chuckled.

I held on to Blaise's arm. Draco's face expression dropped. _Oh boy._ I thought to myself. I shook my head, letting the thought fade once more.

"Well, I wanna know now!" I said cheerfully. Blaise sighed, "I have a crush on Luna Lovegood and," he paused. Looking around making sure she was no where near. I raised an eyebrow, "Luna Lovegood, isn't she in Ravenclaw?" I asked.

Draco and Blaise nodded. "Right when she said hi to us, Mr Zabini over here.. stumbled on his words," Draco said holding back a smirk. I nudged Blaise softly, "why didn't you tell me!" I said with joy. Blaise threw his hands to his face, feeling embarrassed , " I did at the party, you guys could've heard if you didn't leave early!" Blaise shouted.

"Well-" Draco Interrupted me, "you know, we had better things to do Zabini.." He mumbled. I looked at him. He caught my stare. He eyes were showing mix emotions, his hair slowly falling in front of his face. _God he was good looking._ Another thought lingered into my head.

I had a feeling, this side of Draco was an act. As soon as Blaise leaves us, the monster inside Draco will show. It's just waiting for the door to open. Shivers fell down my back.

"What? too busy shagging on each other is your way of ' _other plans_ '?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow. Draco eyes widened looking at me. _Oh I am definitely in trouble._ I thought to myself. 

Draco shook his head, "not shagging, you dumbass.. I wa-" I interrupted him. "Blaise he wanted to show me something, it was about Emily's birthday.." I mumbled softly. Blaise nodded softly.

"Continue your story Blaise," I continued still looking at Draco. I still couldn't figure out his emotions by his eyes. _Let me read you._ Another thought came to mind.

Blaise started walking. Draco and I followed, I felt his hand slowly interlacing with mine. The grip felt different. I made a small groan, his grip was starting to hurt.

"Draco.." I groaned. He looked down on me, "what?" He whispered. He looked lifeless. Pale. Tired. "You're..." I groaned again. He looked down at our hands. His eyes finally filling in with color. Grey. Cold.

"Oh.."he mumbled. "Lay, I'm.." I stopped him. I looked at him, giving him a shy smile. He smirked. "It's okay.." I whispered.

He gave me a kiss on the head. "We need to talk later.." he said as lowered down to my ear level. I nodded. Letting his words sink into my head, sending shivers down my spine.

He stopped talking to me, turning his focus back to Blaise. Keeping his hands interlaced with mine. I enjoyed the fact our hands were interlacing more today.

_"She wanted to get back together with me.."_

Draco words lingered back into my mind. _Astoria._ He wasn't holding my hand just cause. He was showing Astoria he moved on, and that he's happy. Draco hated to show affection in public. This was a different side of him, a side I never saw. He kept our hands hidden. It was enough to show Astoria how much I meant to him.

I felt butterflies forming in my stomach. A small smirk formed on my face. "Hello! Rose!" Blaise shouted, snapping his fingers at me. I shook my head, taking myself out of thought. _Fuck, I've done it again._ I said to myself.

"Hm?" I said looking up at Blaise. Blaise shook his head, " were you even Listening?" Blaise questioned. Listening to what?. _Oh shit! His story about Luna._ I thought to myself.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
It took her a moment to return back to reality. Her grip started to loosen up, realizing what was happening around her. She didn't seem her self at the moment. Something was on her mind, something she afraid to speak out about.

"Hello?!?" Blaise yelled, still snapping his fingers. Alaya shook her head, " Yeah.. it was about how you like Luna," She mumbled. Blaise threw his hands to his face, " not even close, but since you're beautiful I'll let it pass.." Blaise groaned. He added a wink to the end of his groan. Jealousy started to raise. My hands turning into a fist.

Even my own best friend gets me jealous. "I'll make it up to you!" She said. Blaise raised in eyebrow, "how so?" He asked confidently. Blood rushed to my head.

"Well, tomorrow let's have a Rose and Zabini fun day!" Alaya jumped with joy. I didn't like the two of them being alone together. Jealousy flowed harder to my head.

"I like that, go on.." Blaise said. Alaya chuckled, "tomorrow we do fun things, tell each other secrets. Basically get to know each other more," Alaya said with confidence. I felt my hands turning into a fist.

Blaise nodded in agreement, "deal!" Blaise said taking his arm out. Alaya used her free hand to shake his hand back. I didn't like the thought of this. What if he makes a move? Mostly, what if she makes a move?. I shook my head, _she knows better_. I thought to myself. _Then again she isn't fully yours yet._ Another thought came to mind.

I released her hand slowly. I shook head, "I need to go," I mumbled in annoyance. My own best friend, making me jealous? Shes not mine. Why do I keep thinking she is?

"Draco, where are u going?!" Alaya yelled. I waved a goodbye with my hands, without looking back. My anger became bigger. I walked off, letting their voices fade away behind me. I didn't realize, I was holding Alaya things. I shrugged, "I guess she's gonna have to wait," I said out loud to myself.

"Who's gonna have to wait?" A familiar voice said next to me. I looked over to see who it was. It was Dawson and Emily. _Where the hell did they come from?_. I thought to myself. I chuckled, "where did you come from?" I said softly. Dawson shook his head, releasing his hand from Emily.

"Buddy, we were next to you the entire time.. I was just waiting for you to look.." Dawson paused. I raised an eyebrow. Emily chuckled, "we were on our way to see you guys, until we saw you Draco. But you seem.." Emily trailed off looking away from my stare.

"Seem what?" I asked. Dawson and Emily looked at each other, "Distracted.." they both said softly. I didn't realize my anger was that noticeable. I threw my hands to my face, letting a small groan out from my mouth.

"What ticked you off?" Emily spat. I rolled my eyes, letting my tongue roll to the side of my cheek. I sighed, "I just don't wanna be here anymore," I mumbled in annoyance. Emily rolled her eyes, "not surprising.." she mumbled softly. _She does not like me. I don't blame her._

"Darling, he's been here all day.. I don't blame him for wanting to go home," Dawson said throwing his arm around her. I nodded, "thank-" a another familiar voice Interrupted me.

"Draco, what the bloody hell.." Alaya trailed off realizing I wasn't alone. "Oh! Hey guys!" Alaya said with excitement. Emily walked out of Dawson's arm and hugged Alaya. 

Dawson's brown eyes widened. "Where's my Zabini boy at?" Dawson asked looking around. Alaya shrugged, "I kinda ditched him, to chase down Draco.." she said with a soft chuckle. She really cares. She cares enough to chase me down, knowing something is wrong. I felt myself smiling. She cares enough to ditch her friends for me.

"Well, we should go fine Blaise Princess," Dawson said looking back at Emily. Emily nodded, Interlacing her hands with his. They waved bye, leaving me alone with Alaya. The smile dropped from her face, "you have my things.." She mumbled softly. I handed it back to her, letting the silence grow between us.

I kept on walking. She followed me, Didn't question anything else after that. The walk back to Hogwarts was silent. My anger was slowly fading away. I heard a small sigh, "what is up with you Draco.." She spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a mumble. I kept my glance forward. "You seem a little distracted.." She said almost in a whisper. I shook my head, "why is everyone saying that?" I groaned. She chuckled, "oh? So I'm not the only one who told you that?" She joked.

I shook my head. "Nope," I mumbled again. She sighed again, "wanna talk about it?" She asked. I stopped to face her. I cupped her chin with my index finger and thumb. Her brown eyes widened with confusion. Her scent making me suffer in her aroma. God, she was beautiful.

"You ask a lot of Questions lay.." I whispered. I brushed my thumb against her soft lips. I pulled her closer, "you know what, meet me in my dorm in five.." I continued, still brushing my thumb against her lips. I walked off, before she could answer. Leaving her speechless.

I felt powerful doing that. It felt nice. A small smirk grew on my face.

***  
I got to my dorm room, wanting to take a shower. I threw my things on my bed, walking to my closet. I took out my sweatpants and a plain white shirt, grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
He left me, speechless. My mouth was open. I didn't have the motivation to close it back up. I shook my head. _Something is truly strange about that boy._ I thought to myself.

I started walking to my dorms before heading to Draco's. _I wonder what he also wanted to talk about._ Another thought came to mind. I went to my dorm to change. I hid Emily's gift in my closet, so she won't see. I threw my hair In a high ponytail. Baby hairs started to fall.

"Why even try.." I mumbled. I shook my head, grabbing my things and headed towards the boys dormitory. I had to count in my head, which door was Draco's. I hesitated before, even knocking.

 _Knock knock._ Nothing. I knocked again. _Knock knock._ Still nothing. "You're serious right," I whispered. I opened the door, a burst of his scent flew against my face. _Apples._ I thought to myself. I looked around, looking for Draco.

"Draco, are you here?" I said. "This room is colder then Hogsmeade.." I whispered. Suddenly I heard the shower turning off. I went to sit on his bed. Fiddled with my fingers, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. _How did he get a master king bed?_.

I heard the bathroom door opening, making me jump out of my thoughts. He was looking down, rubbing his head. He came out with just sweatpants and a towel hanging around his head. His blonde hair dripping wet, leaving trails of puddles behind him. I held in my breath, admiring him.

He looked up, with a startled look. "Ever heard of knocking?" He let out a low growl. He threw the towel on his bed. I let out a small chuckle, "I did.. no one answered," I mumbled softly. He shook his head, letting his tongue roll to the side of his cheek. I sighed, "didn't you need to talk to me?" I continued. My eyes slowly kept looking down.

"Keep your eyes up Lay," he said. He made his way over. He leaned on his nightstand, looking at me. I hesitated before I answered. "Well, what is it?" I mumbled softly. He chuckled, walking over to me. His scent making my lungs suffer. I held in my breath once more. He went down to my face level, his hands locking me in the middle between them.

"You wanna hear me talk, or hear yourself screaming? Which it's gonna be?" He whispered. He started to eye my lips, slowly going down from there. "Well?" He continued in a whisper. My lips parted open, but nothing came out.

"I.. um.." I trailed off. His wet hair brushing against my forehead. Our breathing was the same. He moved closer, our lips barely touching. "You what?" He whispered, moving closer. I pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't resist to stop it. His hands gripped the side of my hips tightly. I liked this possessive side of him.

"Use your words, or I'mma stop.." Draco said. He left trials of kisses going down my neck, leaving bruises as he kisses to a new spot of my neck.

"Draco I want you.." I trailed off. My words almost sounded like a whisper. A soft chuckle came out from his mouth. His breath against my skin, started sending shivers down my back.

"Atta girl," he grinned from ear to ear. He pushed his lips against mine again. I wrapped my hands around his head. My hands interlacing into his hair. Our kiss became passionate. He slowly started to push me back onto his bed, letting my body sink in. His fingers started outlining the outer edges of my clothes, taking in what's his.

I closed my eyes, letting his hands explore. He slowly made his way back up, brushing his thumb against my cheek. His knee rested between my legs.

"So many things.." He trailed off. "..I wanna do to you Lay," he continued softly. I stayed quiet, letting him wonder on his own. "So many things.." he mumbled, pulling me in for another kiss. I gave his hair another tug, he groaned softly. He slowly started taking off my shirt, keeping his lips against mine. I adjusted my position to help him take off my shirt. He didn't say much after.

I pulled away, giving him a look. He raised an eyebrow. "What? If you don't wanna do this.." I stopped him with my finger, and gently shook my head. "No, I just.." I trailed off. I started to play with his hair.

"You just what?" He whispered. I sat up, letting my elbows support my weight. "I just want you to know that, Blaise and I are not gonna do anything stupid okay?" I whispered. A small grin came across his face. He nodded, "I know.." he said softly. "Right now, it's me and you. Let's just enjoy it." He continued, pulling me back in for a kiss.

His hands started pulling on my pants, slowly. I adjusted my position again, helping him out. I made my way to his sweatpants, he stopped me. He shook his head," I'm in my moment, let me play.." he let out a low growl. "Muffliato.." he continued, pulling put his wand.

He pushed my hands back. Pinning them above my head. I didn't try to resist him, I wanted this. I wanted him. Something felt right about this side of Draco, something that should've happened in the beginning.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
Before I did anything else, I looked at her. She was beautiful, I didn't want to ruin the moment. It made me happy to hear her say nothing gonna happen between her and Blaise.

I let go of her hands. Letting my hands explore again. I slowly started to pull down on her underwear. I slowly moved my hands in between her legs, "wet for me already?" I chuckled. She nodded, giving me a small smile. I slowly started to massage it, giving it a stretch. She started to moan softly.

My fingers started to soak in her wetness, after a couple of massages. She moaned again. With out any warning, I stuck my finger in and started thrusting. She moaned louder, whispering out my name.

"Draco.." she moaned. My thrusting with my fingers become harder. Faster. "Draco.." she continued again. " use your words.." I mumbled. It took her a while to say her words with in between moans. "Don't.. stop," She moaned again. I softly gave out a small grin, "oh darling, I wasn't planning too.." I said softly. I thrusted my fingers in her a few more times, letting her walls close around my fingers.

I took my fingers out before she had the chance to cum. I licked one of my fingers, tasting her wetness. I slowly brought my other finger to her lips, "taste yourself," I spoke softly. She obeyed, licking the wetness off from my fingers. I pulled in for another kiss. Our breathing became heavier.

She pulled away, "why can't I touch you tonight?" She whispered in between our kisses. "This is for your enjoyment, not mine.." I mumbled. She shook her head, "Tonight is different. The last two times you gave in, why not now?" She asked slowly putting her hand on my cheek. I sighed, "I don't know.." I let out a low growl. "Trynna do something different I guess..if you ask me I'm kinda enjoying it," he continued. She sighed, "then don't stop me when I do this.." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow, " Do what?."

She slowly started to move her hands down. I didn't stop her. I switched my position to make it easier for her. I stood up, letting my feet take off my pants. She dropped down onto her knees, holding her hair back. I looked down at her. Her brown pretty eyes filled with lust. She moved closer, with out breaking the stare. She kept her hair back in her hand, letting the other hand grip.

"You don-" She Interrupted me, " no I want to.." she whispered softly. I nodded, letting her do her thing. She slowly licked the tip. A soft groan came out from my mouth. My hand found it's way to her hair, slowly gripping it in between my hands. She licked my tip a few more times, my groans becoming louder.

She started to thrust her head. The thrusting became harder, I eventually started to thrust myself into her mouth. She looked at me, as tears started to form in her eyes. Our moans became one. "Fuck Lay.." I groaned out. thrusted myself harder into her mouth. She let out a loud whine. Her tears filling up more and more with tears. "I need to cum.." I continued in a groan.

She gave me a tap on my thigh, letting me know it was okay to cum inside her. I did one last hard thrust, until I felt myself cumming in her mouth. Riding out my last thrust. I eventually started to pull her up from the floor. Kissing her swollen lips.

I gently pushed her back onto my bed, still having our lips pressed together. Her legs started to wrap around me. I went in her with out no hesitation. She moaned in between our kisses, while slightly pulling on my hair.

"Right.." She trailed off. I thrusted harder, letting her head hit the headboard. My hands slowly wrapped around her neck, pinning her down. She rolled her eyes back, let the pleasure hit her. Her fingertips slowly leaving scratches on my back. I groaned, making myself thrust harder.

I felt her walls starting to close. I felt her grip getting tighter. I rested my head in the crease of her neck, letting the thrust take over. "Oh.." she moaned. My hand started to loosen the grip around her hand. My other hand made its way under her head, grabbing a fist full of hair.

Her walls became tighter more and more as I thrusted. "Draco.." she moaned, almost in a whisper. "Words Lay.." I groaned. She let a couple of moans out before she could fully speak, "I need to.." She trailed off again. My grip in her hair became tighter. I groaned.

"Come on lay.. finish your words," I mumbled in a low groan. She bit her lip, trying to process her words. "I need to cum Draco," she moaned out. I thrusted a few more times, "cum for me.." I groaned. She moaned, bucking her hips to ride out the last thrust. I fell on top of her, keeping my head in between her neck.

We stayed like this, until we had the words to speak to one another. I got up, plopping next to her. Our breathing was still heavy. "That was.." she heavily said puffing her chest."Something," I said continuing on to her words. I rolled over and started to cuddle her. "Stay here.." I said softly. She slowly adjusted her position to look at me.

"What?" She asked. I let out a soft chuckle, "you heard me.." I whispered. I let my hands rub against her arm slowly up and down. She raised an eyebrow, "are you serious?" She asked with a confused expression. I nodded, slowly falling asleep.

"Okay.." she mumbled. She left soft strokes on my arm. Soft enough it was making me sleepy. I enjoyed her in my bed, cuddling with me. The thought of being next to her made me feel all gooey inside. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"You're mine," I mumbled. She let out a small gasp. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel her brown eyes staring. It went silent after that, both of us slowly falling asleep. In the moment of time, there was no one else in the room. It was just me and her. Together.


	13. Chapter 13

***Alaya Rose***  
Walking up in between Draco's arms felt nice. His cold chest was slowly pressed against my back. His arms locking me in, around my hips. I slowly adjusted my position to face him, he looks so peaceful. I slowly started to move his blonde hair out of his face.

He took in a big sigh, slowly waking up. "Admiring much?" he mumbled. He adjusted his position, pulling me closer to him. I started blushing, "maybe," I whispered. It went silent, his eyes slowly finding it's shade of color. I adjusted my position fully to face him. "Can I ask something?" I mumbled softly. His arm never left my hip.

"Of course darling," he mumbled in a sleepy voice. My hand slowly moving up and down his rested arm. I hesitated before I asked, "did you mean it?" I whispered. He lifted up his head. Opening one eye, "mean what?" he asked still in a sleepy voice. I chuckled softly to myself, "you know exactly what I mean Draco.." My voice sounded raspy. Low.

He stayed quiet for a moment, trynna to remember what I mean. Eventually his light bulb came on. "Oh, you mean me saying ' _you're mine'_?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "Well, of course I mean it Lay. I'm starting to care for you, alot.." he mumbled. He moved his position to face down at me. His blue eyes sparkling. I smiled softly. "You care for me?" I asked bringing my arms around his head.

"Well.." before he could finish his sentence, there was a hard pounding knock at the door. "Hold that thought," Draco said letting out a low growl. Draco got up and opened his door. "Is Rose here?" A familiar voice said. It sounded muffled.

"Zabini, you ruined a good time.." he mumbled. Blaise shook his head pushing Draco aside. "Rose get up! we have a fun day ahead of us!" Blaise said jumping to my side. I giggled, "I'm up! I gotta go to my room and change, walk with me?" I said getting off of Draco's bed. Blaise nodded. I smiled, I looked at Draco.

"We will finish this conversation later, okay?" I whispered softly. Draco nodded, holding the door open for Blaise and I. Blaise waited to say something to me. He knew Draco was probably listening behind his door. Once Blaise knew we were in the clear, he nudged me. "Say it," I blushed softly.

"Malfoy let you sleep in his bed?" Blaise whispered. I nodded. "Woah! tell me everything!" he said with excitement. I giggled. As I opened the door, I heard soft moans coming from my room. I looked at Blaise, he shrugged holding back a chuckle.

"This day is already starting great.." Blaise whispered. I opened the door half way, "nice ass Dawson," Blaise blurred out. Dawson jumped, scrambling underneath the covers. I turned my face to the side, hiding my giggle. "This is awkward," Dawson said with embarrassment. Emily sat there with her hand hiding her face.

It went silent. Avoiding each others eye contact, "so are you guys just gonna stand there or?" Dawson asked. I shook my head, "um, I just gotta change.." I said winking at Emily. Blaise threw Emily a towel.

"You know I am gonna hold this over your head right?" Blaise nudged Dawson. Dawson threw a pillow at Blaise. Emily shook her head, "I am gonna join Lay, be right back.." Emily said walking over to me. I giggled. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. The boys talked among themselves.

"And where were you all night?" Emily smirked. She jumped on the counter. I smirked. I slowly started to throw my shirt on. "I think you know Emi.." I whispered. She giggled, "tell me later?" she asked. I nodded. _I owe everyone an explanation later, goodness._ I thought to myself.

She sighed, "rumor has it, starting Monday.. We are getting a new Professor," she continued. I raised an eyebrow. She nodded softly, " apparently Dumbledore has a big announcement tomorrow night about it.." she mumbled. I shook my head, "great way to end a birthday.." I said brushing my hair. I threw on some jeans, letting it fit perfectly around my curves.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, Dawson has something special planned for me.." she blushed softly. "Let me guess, shagging all night long?" I asked. She nudged me slightly. I giggled harder,"what are you going to do today Em?" I continued. She shrugged, "not sure..you?" she said fixing her towel up.

"Blaise and I are hanging out today. Long short, I kinda zoned out when he was telling me a story.." I said making a weird face. I got done changing my clothes. The bathroom was a place for Emily and I to think and catch up, especially since we had separate lives lately.

"So this is your payback?" Emily asked. I nodded, "yeah.." I mumbled. "How does Draco feel about this?" she sighed. It took me a moment to answer that question, "I told him not to worry.." I said. I haven't told Emily about the conversation this morning. "Is there more to that ?" she raised an eyebrow. I nodded again, "we will catch up later! don't wanna keep Blaise waiting," I said opening the bathroom door.

\---  
 ***Blaise Zabini***  
"Don't tell Malfoy will you?" Dawson said lowly. I chuckled. "Mate, I can't promise you that now.." I joked. Dawson give Blaise a disgusted look. I patted his back letting him know I was kidding. The girls came out of the bathroom, "don't tell Malfoy what?" Alaya grinned skipping over by my side.

"Oh, it's you I need to say it to.." Dawson mumbled. Alaya raised an eyebrow. I jumped off the bed, "don't tell Malfoy about this.." I whispered into her ear. She had a small smirk on her face, "you're secret is safe with me.." she smirked. I recognized that smirk. It was the same smirk from yesterday when she wanted a snowball fight. I shook my head.

"My lady, you ready to go?" I said, realizing we really didn't plan where we were going. "Always," she said grinning. She skipped over to Emily giving her a tight hug. I saluted Dawson and Emily. They both did nothing but to roll their eyes at me.

I closed the door behind me, "you're gonna tell Malfoy aren't you?" I said. She smirked harder walking away. I shook my head, " don't tell me you are!" I shouted, holding back a laugh. She shrugged, "I don't kiss and tell, now come on!" she said running down the staircase. It got quiet. I ran down the stairs to see what happened to her.

As I was coming down the stairs she was on the floor, following along Theo on the floor too. "Lay are you okay? What the Bloody hell happened!?" I ran by her side. She groaned, "I really need to watch where I'm going.." she mumbled. I chuckled, "yeah no shit.." I said helping her up. She looked up, "oh! hi Theo!" she said cheerfully. Theo didn't say anything back. His lips parted as if he was about to speak.

I stepped in front of her, "You should really go," I mumbled. Theo walked off with out saying another word, giving me a slight push. Alaya raised an eyebrow. "That's weird," she said. I turned to face her, "what's weird?" I asked. She shook her head,"I swear, we were on good terms yesterday.. what's up with him now?" she whined. I started to pull her arm, "It's Cohen, what do you expect?" I chuckled.

"So what's the plan today?" I continued. She skipped towards the couch, "let's go get some food, I'm sure the Great Hall is still serving breakfast.." Alaya said. I nodded, "Eggs and Bacon sounds good does it not?" I said clapping my hands together. She shook her head, "not really," she said walking towards the door.

***  
The Great Hall was filled with chatter, people from different houses talking among themselves. We headed to the Slytherin table. "So, you and Malfoy. Are you guys a couple or?" I asked. We were both spreading jam on our toast. She took a bite of her toast before responding.

"Well, he told me that I'm his.." she said slowly going in for another bite. I choked on my toast. She looked at me, "are you okay?" she asked with a worried look. I took a sip of my water before responding. I took a deep breath and nodded. "He said what?!" I said in a raspy voice. She giggled. "He said he cares, well..was about to until.." she looked up at me. So I did ruin a good moment. "Oh," I paused. "If I would've known better I-" she stopped me.

"Don't trip, its not your fault.." she said giving a small smile. ".. plus it's supposed to be a fun day, don't be afraid to bring up anything. Got it?" she continued. A small smirk came cross my face, "got it.." I said taking another bite into my toast. She sighed, "is it true?" she asked randomly. I raised in eyebrow, "is what true?" I asked slowly chewing on my toast.

I took a pause on my next bite waiting to see what she will say. "The whole new professor, we are supposed to be having.." she said looking at me. I let out a small chuckle, "and who told you that?" I said nudging her softly. She laughed. "Emi did," she said taking another bite of her toast. I smirked, "you sure that's real?" I asked taking another bite of my toast. She shrugged, " Darling, it's called a rumor for a reason!" she nudged me with excitement. 

"Yeah yeah.." I joked.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
"So, are you gonna make a move on Ms. Lovegood?" I asked slowly changing the subject. I was waiting for him to finish with his food. It felt nice catching up with Blaise. He was an easy person to talk to, and a fun person to be around. He let out a soft groan, "I would like to.." he paused.

"But?" I whispered.

"But, it's always a wrong time to do so.." he whispered. I raised an eyebrow, "Mr flirty pants over here is scared?!" I said shockingly. I pretended to faint in his arms. He caught me, letting out a soft giggle. "Hey! I'm not scared I just.." he trailed off. I looked up at him, not leaving the position I was in. "Nope, you're definitely scared.." I continued his sentence.

"Really? How do you know?" he joked softly.

"Blaise you're known to be the biggest flirt in this school, nothing ever stopped you before. Now that, you are crushing for one girl..you're scared," I replied. I got up from my position, facing him fully. I could tell he was thinking of a response. He slowly gulped.

"What should I do Lay?" he whispered. I looked at him, giving him a soft smile. "Do what Blaise does best," I joked. He chuckled softly, "..and that is?" he said with a low raspy voice. I sighed, "you're the master, you tell me.." I said softly. I shook my head. I started to grab his arm, "come on, I think I know what we are gonna do today!" I jumped with excitement, pulling Blaise with me.

"Mate, every time you do that.. you're planning something evil.." he stumbled. I chuckled. "No, that's when I smirk.. this is my brilliant idea face!" Pulling him towards Luna.

"Lay, I'm not ready.." he whispered. I chuckled, "you're ready, now go get your girl!" I said pushing him towards Luna. I watched him walk over towards the Ravenclaw table. Pulling Luna to the side. He snuck over a glance over at me, making sure I was watching. I signaled him two thumbs up, he slowly signaled me to come closer. He wanted me to Eavesdrop. _He's smart when he wants to be._ I thought to myself.

I looked around for an extra Daily Prophet, laying around. I ran over to Harry and the others. They all had smiles on their faces. "Long time no see Alaya!" Ron mumbled with food in his mouth. I waved hi. "Hey, can I use that Daily Prophet?" I asked. Harry nodded. I smiled, "thanks! love you all!" I said running back to where Blaise is still standing.

I haven't spoken to them since the train ride. Our lives been different since classes started, Harry has a lot on his plate right now, I truly felt bad for him.

I sat next to a random Hufflepuff girl, asking if I could join just for a second. She nodded. I brought the Daily Prophet to my face, pretending to read. I was trying to block out the conversations behind me.

"Nargles, they are behind it.." Luna said softly. Their conversation was slowly coming clear enough to listen. Blaise chuckled, "I bet they are, Luna I need to ask something.." he said loudly enough for me to hear. I kept my eyes on the Daily Prophet.

"Is everything okay Blaise? Did those Nargles do something?" She asked with a worried tone. He cleared his throat, "what? no, I was wondering if.." he trailed off. She looked at him, patiently waiting.

 _Come on Blaise._ I thought to myself.

"..if you would like to go out with me?" he continued. He started to stretch behind his head. _Atta boy._ I thought. I felt myself smiling at the Daily Prophet.

\---  
 ***Blaise Zabini***  
It took her a moment to think about it, she let out a soft smile. _Her smile was so beautiful._ I thought to myself. "Well, the Nargles might follow us.." Luna whispered. I chuckled, "I'll protect you, I promise. So can I take you out tomorrow night after the announcement?" I asked. She nodded.

"Great so I will see you tomorrow then.." I softly blushed. She nodded, "goodbye Blaise," she said skipping off. My smile grew bigger. I turned around heading towards Alaya. Alaya peeked over the Daily Prophet, making sure the coast is clear.

"It's clear," I slightly blushed. She slowly closed the Daily Prophet, "so, how did It go? What did she say?" she said with excitement. I smirked. "Well, she said yes!" I said joyfully. Alaya's face brightened with excitement. "Ahh!!! See I knew you could do it!" she jumped, running over to hug me.

"Now what do you have in mind?" she asked. I shrugged. She threw her hands to her face, "Okay, when is this date?" she continued. I hesitated before responding, "tomorrow.." I mumbled. Alaya's excitement dropped. I raised an eyebrow, "what?" I asked.

She shook her head, "tomorrow is Emily's birthday," she groaned. _Oh shit._ "Well, I'm sure Dawson is taking her out tomorrow night anyways.. right?" I said almost feeling bad. It took her a moment to respond.

"I remember Emily telling me this morning in the bathroom, Dawson has something planned for her.. so I believe so?" she said with a shy smile. "If not..I will back you up," she continued giving me a little nudge. I chuckled, "are you gonna help me with this date Idea or what?!" I nudged back.

"Right," she nodded. She started to walk away, putting her thoughts to work. "Well.. you should do a scavenger hunt!" she turned around with excitement. I shook my head, "sounds a bit kiddish, don't you think?" I asked.

"You could just-nevermind" she said shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" I stood there crossing my arms. She skipped over to my right side, slowly pulling on my arm. "How about a picnic?" she asked. _A picnic doesn't sound bad._ I thought to myself. We were basically walking to no where.

"A picnic doesn't sound to bad actually.." I finally said breaking our thoughts. She grew a smile on her face, "okay sandwiches are always an easy start, I say Peanut Butter and Jelly?" she asked. I chuckled to myself. "Lay, I'm allergic to peanuts.. are you trying to kill me Ms. Rose?" I said softly.

She stopped walking, having a regret look on her face. "Blaise I-" I stopped her, letting out a small laugh. "It's okay, you didn't know.." I said rubbing her back.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
I sighed. I pulled in a hug, "I really am sorry.." I whispered. I felt small chuckle, "Lay.. you're fine!" he slightly pushed me away. "Don't trip," he continued. I nodded, "okay.. how about turkey sandwich?" I said trying to change the subject with a shy smile.

He took a moment to answer. "If you're allergic, Spare me.." I said jokingly. He chuckled a little harder, "no one's allergic.." he paused. "To turkey at least.." he continued with a shy smile.

I thought about the Astronomy Tower. I haven't went back since the night of the party. Draco's words came back into mind.

_"Well I was kinda hoping, it would eventually be your place to think too.."_

"Maybe it's not a bad Idea.." I said out loud. Blaise rubbed my arm, "what's not a bad Idea?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I said. Blaise looked at me, "Lay.. what's not a bad idea?" he questioned.

"Well, I know a place you could hold your picnic at.." I mumbled. Blaise raised an eyebrow, "but?" He asked. "But, it is Draco's and I spot. So probably not the best idea," I said shaking her head. He softly chuckled.

"Probably not. I know a place, come on I will show you!" he said pulling on my jacket. I followed him to whatever destination he was pulling me to. "Where are we going," I spoke.

"There's a field of dandelions, just a little out of Hogwarts.." he said still pulling on my jacket. I raised an eyebrow, "we have a field of dandelions?" I asked. I never knew Hogwarts had a field of dandelions. Blaise shook his head, "wow.. you really need to get out more," he replied back. I chuckled, "apparently I do.." I softly mumbled.

***  
We got to the field of dandelions. They were gorgeous. It was placed perfectly to where you can see Hogwarts just right. The dandelions were softly rubbing against my hands. The breeze surrounding us with a warm welcoming.

"Wow it's beautiful.." I said admiring the view. It felt like a whole different world. A world that doesn't exist. A world that was waiting to be opened and claimed as their own. A world with no name. A world you can run free, with no rules, no one telling you what to do or how to think.

"Yeah, It is.. wanna hear how I have this date planned?" he said softly. I nodded. "Well, we are gonna watch the sunset just behind Hogwarts.." he spoke softly while pointing which direction they will be facing. I wanted to stay here forever. "Blaise, this is so beautiful! I'm sure she's gonna love it!" I jumped with excitement.

"I hope so, now we never finished the food preparations.." he said softly. I sighed, "fruits.." I trialed off. He nodded. "And some kind of dessert," I continued. It took a minute for him to answer. "Anything else?" he asked. I shook my head, "you don't wanna over full yourselves.. get me?" I responded. He took there looking at me, "not really," he chuckled softly.

I sighed. "You don't want bring alot, and end up not finishing everything. You would rather bring as little as possible, but still enjoying the rest of the date.." I said softly adding a small chuckle to the end. He nodded. I couldn't tell if it was a nodded just to nod, or he actually understood.

"I just hope she will enjoy this," he said changing the subject. I smirked, "I'm sure she will Blaise!" I said cheerfully. "Stop doubting yourself," I continued. He walked over to give me a half hug. "You're right," he said rubbing my arm slowly.

We stood there a little while longer, taking in the view. Letting our thoughts wonder into the world that doesn't exist. Blaise didn't let go, he kept his arm around my shoulders. "I had fun today," he said breaking the silence. I smiled, "I did too! Thank you for this," I mumbled. His hug became tighter, "you're welcome. Safe to say, we should do this more often.." he said softly. I chuckled again, "most definitely.." I said hugging back.

"Come on, let's get back before your boyfriend starts questioning.." he joked. I rolled my eyes, "he's not my boyfriend!" I joked back. Blaise rolled his eyes back, "mate.. It's obvious that he is," he said. I shook my head, giving him a nudge.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day Ms. Rose?" he continued. I shrugged, "probably go see Emily if she's not shagging.." I mumbled. "And if that's out of the picture?" He asked. I sighed, "probably going to go find Draco and finish the conversation from this morning. What are your plans?" I asked softly. He sighed, "might go back to Hogsmeade to get a few things for the date.." he replied.

"You planning on forcing Dawson to go with you?" I asked with a slight small giggle.

"Now that you say that, I just might.." he winked.

The walk back to Hogwarts went silent. None of us spoke until we got back on school grounds. Today was needed, for the both of us. Today was definitely one to remember. We walked back to the common room, finding the others. 

"I bet you 10 gallons, Dawson and Emily are shagging.." he said breaking the silence. I chuckled. "Oh you're so on!" I joked. I ran up to the girls dormitory, he followed.

\---  
 ***Blaise Zabini***  
Alaya unlocked her door, it was empty. "Well, I'm sure they are in your room.." she said softly. I shook my head, "I'm afraid to know.." I groaned. She giggled harder. We ran over to the boys dormitory. I unlocked the door. Empty.

"Theses bitches are good.." I mumbled. She shook her head, "maybe the three of them went somewhere.." she replied in a low growl. I felt a small smirk come upon, "well Mate, I'm gonna head to Hogsmeade then. Do you want to join?" I asked. She shook her head, "no, I think I'm just gonna nap for the rest of the day.." she whispered.

I nodded. Giving her a hug goodbye, and left to go to Hogsmeade. The rest of my day I spent at Hogsmeade, drinking Butter Beer. Some of the Slytherin Quidditch team was there. I went over to their table and joined them.


	14. Chapter 14

***Draco Malfoy***  
I couldn't sleep the whole night. My thoughts kept pounding with questions. Questions I don't know how to answer. Questions, I keep asking myself but never understood why I am still questioning it. I looked at the clock, it was 3 am. _Fantastic._ I thought to myself.

I suddenly started to remember what Alaya said to me, yesterday night.

_"I just want you to know that, Blaise and I are not gonna do anything stupid okay?"_

It made me smile. Realizing what I was freaking out about was just all in my head. It made all the questions disappear for a bit. I had a devil whispering in my ear, bringing up the questions from my thoughts again.

_did she just say that, just to make you happy?_

_What if he made a move?_

_Are you just gonna let her go with your best friend?_

_What did they do all day today?_

_Be jealous Draco. You have every right to be mad._

_Is she going to leave me for Blaise?_

_Do I ignore Blaise for the day? A Week?_

I shook the thoughts, snapping back into reality. I needed to prove myself wrong, I needed to see for myself. I slowly got up, putting on my house shoes and walked to my door. It took me a while to open the door, letting my thoughts linger its way back into my head. 

I shook my head again. "You need to see this for yourself," I mumbled to myself. I slowly started to open my door, the breeze giving me a cold welcoming. I peaked my head out, making sure the coast was clear.

Once I knew the coast was clear, I slowly shut the door behind me. Ever since Blaise moved in with Dawson, my room been nothing but boring. It was weird not hearing Blaise coming in anymore, or screaming my name from the bathroom. I made my way to the girl's dormitory room, tiptoeing my way through.

I eventually made it to Alaya's room, preparing myself to what I am about to see. I used _Alohomora_ to unlock her door. I slowly opened the door, my heart started to beat faster. She was in her bed sleeping, along with Emily in the room tonight.

I let out a soft sigh, letting my jealousy die down. I closed the door and slowly walked my way over to her. _You're so beautiful, I don't deserve you._ I thought to myself. I kneeled down to her face level, letting her scent trap me in her aroma. I slowly brushed my fingers on her cheeks, making her flinch just a little bit.

She started moving, opening her eyes slowly. "Draco, what are you doing here?" She groaned softly. I froze. _Shit, I didn't think this through._ Another thought came to mind. She got up, letting her elbows support her weight. "Is everything okay?" She mumbled, keeping one eye closed.

I nodded. "I just needed to see you, you never came by.." I whispered. She looked around, trying to figure out what time it was. She took a few breaths and yawns before responding, "I know, I fell asleep right after I left Blaise.." she mumbled again. I nodded.

I softly chuckled. "It's okay, get your rest.." I mumbled. I started to get up getting ready to go, she pulls lightly on my sleeve. "Did you want to stay?" She groaned. I shook my head, "you should be the first, to wish your best friend a happy birthday.." I whispered. She nodded. I slowly started walk towards the door.

"Wait Draco," she groaned. I turned to face her, "hmm?" I said softly. "We didn't do anything," she groaned. It took me a moment to understand what she meant. "You came here about Blaise and I right?" She continued in a whisper. I slightly nodded, "I believe you, no need to tell me.." I whispered. She nodded and started to lay back down. A small grin came upon my face. _Nothing to worry about._ I thought to myself. 

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
I woke up, looking around my room to see if last night was a dream or it actually happened. A smile grew on my face, seeing Emily still asleep. _That's the first._ I thought to myself. I slowly got off my bed. I walked towards Emily's bed, preparing myself for a jump.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMI BABY !!" I said jumping on her. She woke up slowly, bringing out soft groans. "What the bloody hell Lay.." she whined. I softly chuckled, "oh come on, Em! today is like your favorite day of the year!" I shook her gently.

She groaned, "never on a school day.." she mumbled. I softly giggled, "oh stop it! I'm sure Dawson and the rest of us will make it fun!" I jumped on her bed with excitement. She started to get up from her position, " alright alright, I'm up.." she mumbled. I got up with excitement.

"Great! I have a surprise for you, close your eyes and no peaking!" I shouted walking to my closet. She sighed before closing her eyes. I opened my closet door, scrambling through my clothes.

"Ahh! here it is!" I shouted. I looked in the bag to make sure everything was still there. I walked out, slamming my closet door behind me. I skipped over to her bed, "okay..open your eyes!" I said cheerfully. She opened her eyes, slowly grabbing the bag. "Oh, lay.. you didn't have -" I stopped her.

"Emily, you're my best friend! Of course I had to," I said with excitement. She let out a soft chuckle, while slowly opening her gift. The first thing she took out was the bracelet that Draco brought her.

"Lay, this Isn't what-" she paused, taking a moment to look at me. I shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me," I winked softly. "Go on, open it!" I continued. She shook her head, letting out a soft sigh. She opened the box, tears forming.

"Lay, this is so.." she trailed off. I moved next to her, trying to admire the bracelet also. "Beautiful," I continued for her. "Want to wear it?" I asked softly. She nodded. I took the bracelet from her hands. She let her arm out, slowly extending it for me. I put it on her wrist, tighten lightly.

"There," I softly said. She looked up at me. Jumped and gave me a hug. I chuckled. "How much?" She asked. I sighed, "well.. Draco and I split half," I mumbled. She nodded, "well thank you both.." she smiled. I nudged her to open the rest of her gifts.

"Aww!! My favorites!" Emily shouted with excitement. I giggled harder. "Thank you Lay," she said giving me another hug. I chuckled, "you're welcome!" I said cheerfully. I jumped off her bed.

"So what's-" before I could continue there was a hard pounding knock on the door. I turned to face Emily, she shrugged. "MS. WINDEL OPEN THE DOOR!" Blaise shouted. I chuckled, "Guess that answers my question," I mumbled, walking over to the door.

"MS-" it took Blaise a minute to realize who was at the door, slowly putting his hand down. "Wait, you're not Emily?" He whispered. I giggled. I opened the door fully for the boys to walk through. I shook my head, watching the boys make their way into my room.

"Now, MS WINDEL! Happy birthday blondie," Blaise said running to her side, giving her a hug. She chuckled, "thank you, Zabini.." she said while trying to push him off of her.

"Hey now! That's my girl you're touching!" Dawson said jumping in on the hug. Emily pecked his cheek. Dawson slowly started to blush, she looked over at Draco and softly smiled. "Thank you Malfoy," she smiled slightly. I looked over at him. He looked tired. He raised an eyebrow, "for what?" He asked. I chuckled, "for the bracelet" I continued for her. He nodded.

"Oh, yeah.. anytime Windel.." he mumbled. Something was off about him today. He didn't seem like himself, I walked over. He noticed my presence and slowly threw his arm behind my back, barely touching me. "Shall we get to Potions?" Dawson said breaking the silence. We all nodded.

The walk to Potions was silent. "So, Dawson what's your plan tonight with Emily?" I said breaking the silence. Dawson chuckled, "I will tell you later.." he whispered. I nodded. Blaise clapped his hands together,"Ms. Windel, I actually have a gift for you! But it's gonna have to wait," he said softly.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
Alaya raised an eyebrow, "since when?" She asked. She stayed walking by my side, slowly interlacing her fingers between mine. "Well, remember how I was getting some supplies for the.." he trailed off.

"For the what, Zabini?" I finally spoke. Dawson nudged Blaise, "yeah bro, for what?" He chuckled. "For a date with Ms Lovegood," Alaya winked. I chuckled, "wait wait wait, you got this man to talk to Luna?" I asked. Emily and Dawson stood there with their mouths dropped open. Alaya nodded. "How? I've been trying for days," Dawson said running over to Alaya's side.

Alaya shrugged. " I don't kiss and tell," she mumbled. She smiled and continued to walk forward towards potions, slowly letting go of my hands. I let my infamous smirk grow on my face. She's a smart one, and she knows it. "So when's the date?" Emily finally spoke. Blaise hesitated for a while. "Tonight, but Alaya and I were talking about it. I can reschedule, if Emily wanted us all here tonight." He said. We all took a glance at Emily. Her blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"What?" Emily asked. Dawson chuckled, "princess, did u want us all here tonight?" he whispered. Emily eyes widened, "I don't care what y'all do, I will be with Dawson anyways." She mumbled. Blaise nodded, "you sure?" He asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, I have you guys all day. You're fine, " Emily said while walking over to Blaise, giving him a hug. Blaise let out a soft sigh, "okay, thank you.." he mumbled.

***  
We walked into potions, finding our usual table to sit at. Pansy eyed me. I eyed back. The group ended up sitting next to Pansy. She smiled, "Malfoy," she mumbled. I smirked, "Parkinson," I said in a low growl. She hesitated for a moment, "I don't see you around," she said letting her eyes wonder on Alaya. I chuckled, "they have been keeping me on my toes," I said softly.

"I can-" Snape walks in, interrupting Pansy by shutting the blinds as he walks by. He looks intrigued. Then again, it's not surprising. "Turn to page 453." Snape said dully. " _Draught of Peace_ , sounds boring.." Pansy mumbled. I softly chuckled. 

"I've told you before, there will be no foolishness . This Potion is highly important. If you missed a step, well.. that isn't my problem. As always, you will be brewing. I'm going to say this now, if you aren't listening. I might just slip a full 2 pages parchment tonight about this Potion. Get Started. Now." He said in a low growl.

Hermione raised her hand. "What is it Granger," He mumbled. I chuckled again, Alaya nudged me.. telling me to stop. "Ow," I whispered. She rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up," she Chuckled softly. "Is it true, we are getting a new Professor tonight?" She asked. Snape rolled his eyes and nodded. She didn't ask anymore questions and got up to get started.

Alaya tugged on my robe, I looked back. "Can I help you?" I joked. She nudged me again, "Partners? " she asked. I nodded, "but only if you stop hitting me," I whispered in her ear. She giggled, "never.." she whispered back. I smirked. She was in a good mood. She hasn't brought up last night, I felt a little relieved. Deep down, I knew it was gonna come up in our conversation eventually.

"I read directions, you start brewing?" She asked. I nodded, didn't feel like fighting her about this today. My thoughts about last night was still lingering in my head. "What's the first move Princess?" I asked. _Princess? Where did that come from?._ I thought to myself. "I like the name Princess," she said before she started reading. _Noted._ I thought to myself. I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind," I said softly. "Now read," I demanded. She nodded, "Yes father.." she joked.

"Okay! We need to add, Powdered Moonstone until the Potion turns green.." she paused waiting for me to add the Moonstone. I reached over to grab the Powder, she smirks. "What are you smirking at?" I asked keeping my eyes on the Potion. "It just reminds me of the first day of class when we had to brew, and you reached over just like that.." she said cheerfully. I smirked.

"I am assuming you are enjoying the View Princess, am I right?" I asked. My eyes were still on the Potion, It was slowly turning green. She shrugged, "maybe.." she said softly. I blushed. I shook my head letting the blush fade away, "what's next?" I said finally looking up at her.

\---  
 ***Alaya Rose***  
He looked up at me. I haven't seen his eyes sparkle in so long. His icy blue eyes looking at me. Waiting for the next move. I shook my head, looking down at my book.

"Um, stir until the potion turns blue.." I paused. He nodded, "what are we making a rainbow?" Dawson asked. I giggled. "You will be one if you stop messing around," Snape said, giving him a little slap on the back of his head. Dawson groaned, "bloody hell, where did he come from?" He asked while rubbing his head. Emily chuckled, he was right behind you the whole time. Dawson's eyes widened, "no fucking way?" Dawson said pausing on his brewing. Emily giggled. She reached up and give him a peck on the cheek.

I looked back down, Draco seemed focused on the Potion. The blue hasn't made it way through. He stirred both ways, to see which way is faster. His hair was slick back to the side. Letting his baby hairs fall slowly to the front. I shook my head, bringing my attention back to the potion.

"Never knew blue can take so long to appear," he spoke almost in a whisper. I softly chuckled, "want me to continue stirring?" I asked. He shook his head, "no no, give me more time.." he chuckled. I threw my hands up in surrender, "if you say so," I joked.

I waited a couple of seconds, watching him stirring the Potion. Still no progress. I waited until he asked me for help. I looked at him, switching his position every time he stirred. He stopped, and groaned. I crossed my hands over my chest, enjoying his struggles. He eventually stopped, and looked up at me.

I giggled. " Do you need help Mr. Malfoy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, rolling his tongue on the side of his cheek. I chuckled. I took the spoon from his hand and started to stir. I looked into the pot, "You were almost there," I said softly. He let out a loud puff. I chuckled again. I stirred a couple more times, until the blue fully showed.

"There," I said lightly tapping the spoon against the pot. "Did you still wanna brew? Or should I just continue?" I continued looking at his pouty face. He shook his head, "I'll continue brewing.." he mumbled. I softly nodded, making my way back to my book.

"Next, add the Powdered Moonstone until the potion turns purple.. can you do that?" I said looking up from my book. " ' _can you do that',"_ he mocked. "Of course I can, " he said adding a small smile. I nudged him, "can you stop!" he joked. I giggled back, "why? what are you gonna do?" I said cheerfully.

He hesitated. He put the Powdered Moonstone down, and walked closer to me. He cupped my chin, pulling me closer to his ear. "It would be a shame if I made that pretty little arse of yours red, wouldn't it be Princess?" He whispered into my ear. He pulled away, looking around to make sure no one saw what he just did. His words sent shivers to my spine. He walked off with a small smirk growing on his face.

"Oh.." I finally said. I didn't know how to take in his words. Especially in front of everyone. "Next step?" He grinned. I felt myself blushing, "well, um.." I trailed off. I shook my head, trying to focus. "Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.." I continued with a small gulp.

Draco let it simmered until it turned pink, I took another glance at him. His words were lingering in my head. Shivers were still running up and down my body. He nodded, and looked back up at me waiting for the next task.

"Now add, Syrup of Hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.." I said softly. He shook his head, "for fuck sakes, why so many colors.." he said in a low growl. I smirked. I wanted to ask about last night, to see if it was real or not. I didn't know the right time for it.

Something was on his mind. While I waited for him to pour until he can't pour no more, I let out a loud puff. He felt my tension of boredom raise. "Do you want to switch?" He asked softly. _Maybe it's a good time to ask._ I thought.

\---  
 ***Draco Malfoy***  
She nodded, taking the Syrup from my hands and started to pour. She seemed like she wanted to ask me something, but didn't know how. I leaned against the table, waiting for her to let me know she's done.

I took a glance over at her. Her brown hair slowly falling down to cover half of her face, I moved closer.. slightly brushing it off her face. She smirked, "what was that for?" She asked pausing on the pouring. I chuckled. "Just wanted to see your beautiful face. Speaking of, we never finished our conversation yesterday morning.." I said almost in a whisper. She took a moment to remember what conversation I was talking about.

"What conversation?" She asked, she looked back down at the Potion. It was slowly turning turquoise. I shook my head, "about me caring for you," I said. She was really changing me. I couldn't tell if I liked it, or hated it. Or both.

"Oh! Yes. So you do?" She paused, "... and what's the next step?" She continued with a small smile. I nodded, "allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.." I trailed off. She tapped the spoon on the pot and put it down. She turned her back, facing the same direction I was. She took a glance up at me, waiting for my next response. Her brown eyes were sparkling from the light. "I do care, a lot. I know it doesn't seem like it half of the time but-" she interrupted me, "you don't need to explain.." she said with a small chuckle added on to it.

"But-" she interrupted again. "Draco, I don't need a 2 hour long talk on why you care. I believe you, I just asked if you did." She said. She slowly placed her hand on my cheek. Her touch was warm. Soft. I smiled. "So what does it make us?" I asked. She shrugged. "I assumed by how you said I was yours, already gave us the answer." She smiled softly. I didn't say anything. She turned around to see if the potion was turquoise.

"Next step.." She said waiting for the next task. I turned around to face the book, " shake Powdered Porcupine Quills vigorously until they are ready. Then add, until the potion turns red," I said slowly. She shook the Powdered Porcupine. From the corner of my eye, I could feel Theo staring.

"Lay.." Emily said lowly. Alaya looked up wondering who called her name, while still shaking the Powdered Porcupine Quill. "Hmm?" She said almost sounding like she was in her thoughts. "Theo is staring at you ," Emily said keeping her voice low. Alaya looked around to see what Emily was talking about.

"On your left," Dawson said. Alaya looked at me, Dawson shook his head. "My left, My bad.." he whispered. Alaya looked where Theo was standing, she still shook the Powdered Porcupine Quills. She rolled her eyes, "he didn't talk to me yesterday, so I don't know what his problem is.." she said shrugging it off. Dawson raised an eyebrow, " what are you talking about?" He asked.

I felt jealous raising. I felt my gut going deeper and deeper into my stomach. _I still haven't told her._ I thought myself. "She kinda ran into him in the common room, after we left you and Emily. He didn't say a word to her," Blaise jumped in. I gulped slowly. "Do you know why?" Emily asked. Alaya shrugged again, " like I said, I don't know what he's problem is now.." she said pouring the Powdered Porcupine. She didn't seem so bugged by it.

"Draco, Do you know why?" Dawson asked. He was questioning everyone like there's a crime scene happening. I hesitated. My gut dropped deeper and deeper. She looked up at me, trying to read my face expression. I shook my head. They all shrugged, "it's Cohen, it's not surprising.." I said finally after a long gulp. Dawson nodded, "that's true.." he didn't question it any more. I took a glance at Blaise. He caught it.. mouthing out ' tell her or I will,'

I nodded. We continued to finish the Potion, and turned it in. "You and Miss Rose, seem to work well with each other. I will be considering you guys as partners every time you two are in my class." Snape said with a low growl. We both nodded. He flicked his hands and excused us for the day.


End file.
